Dating a Time Agent
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: AU Ianto is dating an enigmatic "tech consultant" with an interesting taste in interior decorating. No clue where it'll actually go (if anywhere!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey."

Ianto woke, marginally, snuggled in the big, cushy bed, surrounded by dove-grey, goose-down pillows and duvet. For a moment he wondered where he was. The old, upscale converted warehouse loft with exposed brick and ductwork and massive bare windows was nothing familiar.

Following the finger gently stroking his cheek back to the source of the sound that had woken him clarified things. The night before had been… exceptional. He guessed this was the 'time to go' part, though, and blinked his eyes, trying to force himself not to slide back into sleep in the comfort of the fluffy bed.

"Shh. Don't get up yet," Jack said quietly. "I just wanted to let you know that I have to run out for a few minutes. Sleep as long as you want, ok? There's a cup of tea on the kitchen counter for you whenever you get up. Kettle's all ready, just switch it on. I shouldn't be too long, but don't really know how long this is gonna take."

"Uh. Ok," Ianto said, trying to process whatever it was Jack was telling him. The main point he got was that he wasn't being kicked out yet, so that was useful. Letting his still sleepy eyes close, he missed Jack's smile.

Jack paused, then skirted around the end of the bed to reach into his closet. He draped his dressing gown over Ianto, covering his exposed arm and shoulder, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Rest well, Ianto Jones. If you're up before I'm back, anything you find edible in the fridge is all yours. And, uh… if you leave before I'm back, uh… just pull the door shut behind you. It'll lock itself."

"Ok," Ianto mumbled. Then something occurred to him. "Jack? Do you, um, would you prefer me to be gone before you're back?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I wouldn't prefer it. But I don't want to hold you up, either. Like I said… dunno how long this is gonna take. Work thing. Could be ten minutes, could be two hours." He snorted. "Hell, could be two days. But you can stay as long as you like, ok?"

"Ok."

Jack turned, again, to go but stopped in the doorway and glanced back. Goddesses, the man in his bed was beautiful! He wished to hell he didn't have to rush out first thing. An extra hour or so curled up around that warm body would do him a lot of good. "Ianto?"

"Yeah?" Ianto murmured, nearly asleep again.

"If you aren't here when I get back… would it be ok if I call you again some time?"

The warmth that spread through Ianto had nothing to do with goose-down. "Yeah. Anytime." Trying to hide his own grin, Ianto missed Jack's blinding smile.

"Ok, great. Gotta run! See you later!"

"Mm-hmm," Ianto hummed.

* * *

Jack certainly was… different. Americans tended to be like that, Ianto figured, but Jack seemed even more so. The actual 'date' last night had been almost indecently abbreviated. A couple of shared appetizers and a couple cocktails, and that was it. They wasted no time crossing the road to Jack's flat.

Jack was not only outlandishly good-looking, he also had a great personality, a wicked sense of humour, and could talk comfortably about any subject that came up. Ianto felt Jack had let him prattle on a bit too much about archiving and local history, but Jack had seemed genuinely fascinated and asked a lot of questions, which only contributed to Ianto's self-perceived wittering.

Jack had downplayed his own work, saying it was basically a lot of boring technical stuff and he was only a consultant anyway. A rather highly placed one, Ianto figured, after seeing Jack's flat. Maybe Jack just didn't want Ianto to think he was a name-dropper, though. Jack's flat was quite interesting. His eclectic mix of the latest tech toys and antique pieces that had at one time been cutting-edge gadgets sort of summed Jack up. Who would put Bluetooth speakers in an 1930s-vintage consol radio, and use it to play Cole Porter from a music streaming app on the Galaxy phone that Ianto was almost sure wasn't on the market until next week? Jack Harkness, that's who.

Ianto also found it interesting that Jack had no digital clocks in the house (apart from the ones on the cooker and microwave that read 00:00) but only used antique pocket watches displayed on end tables as his timepieces. Jack's coffee table books about old aeroplanes and historical photos on the walls at least cleared up why Jack hadn't minded listening to Ianto go on about working in museum archives.

Then there was the sex. Jack was passionate and gentle and innovative and energetic and kinky and attentive…. It was mind-blowing. And for as good as that was, the cuddling afterward was everything Ianto hadn't known he'd wanted all along. The way Jack snuggled up against his back and held Ianto close had been incredible. Jack hadn't said a word, but Ianto didn't feel awkward in the quiet. In fact, it had been really rather intimate and had made Ianto feel like much more than just Jack's latest shag. Not that he was about to get ahead of anything.

Jack asking, almost self-consciously (such a slice of masculine perfection could ever be self-conscious?), if it would be alright to call Ianto later was very encouraging, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto woke sometime later in the morning. He had no idea how much longer he'd slept after Jack had to run out, but it was much lighter in the room, even for a mainly grey day. The huge windows in both exterior walls of the corner loft made the place seem much brighter than it really was.

Ianto yawned and snuggled in for a moment more. After a minute, he realized there was an extra cover over him and remembered Jack tucking him in before he left. Sweet, Ianto thought. He tried telling himself not to think of that as an indicator of future potentialities. Pushing himself up, he found the cover was a dressing gown. Obviously Jack's as it smelled of his aftershave. That gave Ianto a smile as he pulled the dressing gown on and got up.

There was something Jack had said about tea, he was almost sure. Ambling round the partition that served to separate the 'bedroom' from the rest of the open floorplan, Ianto noted his phone, wallet, and keys were where he'd left them on Jack's coffee table. He vaguely wondered just why he'd trusted them there in the home of a veritable stranger, but then, Jack had gone out and trusted a veritable stranger with his entire home.

On the otherwise bare counter in the kitchen, Ianto found a mug, two packets of Taylor's of Harrogate Irish Breakfast tea and an electric kettle already filled. Ianto switched it on, dropped one tea bag into the blue-striped mug, and sat down at the pub-style table, gazing out at Jack's riverside view of the Taff and the new construction going on in what had once been all industrial warehouses. Progress, he thought, watching a rowing team make their way downstream.

Switching his attention inward, Ianto began to realize just how Spartan Jack's flat was. Upscale and very tidy, yes, but aside from the few relatively small antiques, some high-tech gizmos, and a handful of books, there was little in the way of actual personal possessions. If Jack ever decided to move town, he could be gone in an hour with everything fitting comfortably in the boot of a mid-size saloon.

There were no photos of family or mates, no cards displayed on the fridge from birthdays or congratulations or holidays, nothing to suggest permanent attachments of any sort. Ianto found himself saddened by that. Jack seemed so attentive, though, and with an astronomical charm-factor. How could there effectively be no other people in his life? Then again, he was an American ex-pat, and maybe things had been rough for him back home. Maybe his family were anti-gay and maybe he worked so much that he'd not really made lasting friendships here.

Or maybe he was one of those nightmarish people you hear about in tabloid stories – all personality and charisma at first, only to time out to be complete sociopaths that destroy the lives of everyone they come into contact with.

Ianto cast a wary glance back at the kettle that had just clicked itself off. What if he'd put something in the water, then left to watch Ianto on secreted webcams until he drank the tea and passed out?

Ianto shook his head at himself and got up to resolutely pour himself a cup. He needed to stop watching late-night telly. He spent a few minutes idly browsing Jack's books while waiting for his tea to cool to a drinkable temperature (not because he thought it might be contaminated…) then cautiously took a sip. It tasted perfectly normal, a very nice tea blend indeed. He told himself he wasn't checking himself for the faintest sign of disorientation as he went back to the coffee table to leaf through the volume on WWI fighter planes.

By the time he'd finished the first cup, he'd determined that he'd been paranoid even thinking Jack would put something in the kettle. He felt fine and the only thing bothering him was that Jack wasn't back yet from whatever he'd had to do at work. Ianto decided he'd fix himself the other cup of tea and then invite himself to use Jack's shower. If Jack hadn't returned by the time he was dressed again, he'd go and text Jack to let him know.

When Ianto walked into the bath, he found Jack had left a bath towel and flannel, disposable razor, unopened toothbrush, and his shaving cream and toothpaste on the sink. Yeah, Ianto thought, this guy was seriously thoughtful.

After showering and shaving, Ianto went back to the bedroom and found his clothes folded on Jack's bedroom chair. He noticed immediately that his shirt still held a trace of Jack's aftershave and he decided that it was one of the most addictive scents he'd ever encountered. Ianto was tempted to poke around in Jack's medicine cabinet to see what brand he used, but refrained. He could always ask next time they went out. Clean and dressed again, Ianto folded Jack's dressing gown and left it at the end of the bed.

Looking around, Ianto sighed as there wasn't much left that could justify his procrastination. He hung up his bath towel and folded the flannel over the edge of the sink, then washed out his mug and dried it with a tea towel. Officially out of excuses to wait around for Jack, Ianto collected up his phone, keys, and wallet and glanced around once more before heading to the door. He pulled it shut behind him and checked to make sure it had locked behind him as Jack said it would. Ianto couldn't help feeling that such a good night really shouldn't have such an anticlimactic ending and decided to treat himself to breakfast before going home.

He texted Jack over waffles and bacon to thank him for a 'good time' and let him know that he was really looking forward to the next time. He hoped Jack would call soon. Ianto knew he wasn't going to get Jack Harkness out of his head all day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly dusk by the time Jack made it back to his flat. He had no reasonable hope that Ianto Jones might have decided to spend the whole day hanging about the place, but he couldn't help imagining how nice it would be to come home to a warm smile for once. As soon as Jack opened the door, he know at once that he was alone and told himself not to feel so deflated.

He glanced around to see if Ianto had left a note, but there was none. Of course, that also said Ianto hadn't rummaged through his desk for paper and a pen. He did notice that Ianto had, very tidily, left his used bath towel on the sink, disposed of the razor, and left the toothbrush on top of the water glass Jack had left. Jack decided to leave the toothbrush, in hopes of Ianto staying again soon.

Sitting down on the end of the bed, Jack smiled at how Ianto had even folded his dressing gown for him. Ianto had talked the night before about working in a menswear shop while at university and it showed.

Jack pulled his laptop over to the bed and pulled up his synched phone contacts. His mobile at that moment was in bits in a zip bag, waiting to be checked for any possibility of information retrieval. He'd pick up a new one in the morning, but for now he could at least ring Ianto by landline.

He wasn't particularly surprised when he heard Ianto's beautiful, rich Welsh accent asking him to leave a message. Ianto wouldn't recognize the number, naturally.

"Ianto. Hi, it's Jack. Look, I'm really sorry about this morning. And sorry I'm ringing from a different number. My mobile is in smithereens at the moment. Just not my day, I guess. So, um… if you're still interested, think we could have dinner Friday? I should have a new phone tomorrow, I'll try calling again. Or you can just ring me back here tonight. Thank you, again, Ianto. I really enjoyed spending time with you. Talk soon."

Ringing off, Jack dropped back on the bed and tried to convince himself to get undressed and eat something before crawling into bed. In whatever order.

An hour later, Jack was woken by the phone ringing on the nightstand beside him.

"Not another damned alien," Jack groaned, reaching out for the receiver. "Yeah?" he answered tiredly.

"Oh. I woke you. Sorry. Sorry, it's Ianto… just ringing you back."

"Ianto." Jack was instantly awake. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry again about this morning. Really. I'm -"

"It's alright. Life doesn't always cooperate, yeah? Forget it. And I'd love to have dinner Friday. Same place and time?"

Jack grinned broadly. "You bet. So, I'll see you then. And I'll text you as soon as I've got a new mobile, ok?"

"Ok, Jack. Oh, and thanks for the tea this morning, and use of your shower. That was really thoughtful."

"You're welcome, Ianto. Although, I'd rather have shared both with you." Jack's grin was audible even down the line. "You have a good night, alright?"

"Yep. You as well."

Jack laid back down and asked himself if he could actually have any sort of chance to establish a real relationship. Then he asked himself if it was even remotely worth it trying to figure out something to eat. He could ring for a pizza, as usual, except that he'd probably be asleep again by the time the delivery arrived. Jack dragged himself to the kitchenette, grabbed the first ready-to-eat thing in the cupboard, and sat at his table eating crackers. Goddesses. He officially had no life. Jack made a mental note to get something decent for breakfast in before Friday so he could at least feed Ianto in the morning.

4


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning!"

"Good morning. Still chucking it down out there? Coffee's just on, will only be a minute."

"Yes, it is, and you are a star, Ianto."

"Do my best, that's all, Tosh."

"How long have you been in, anyway?" Toshiko asked, hanging up her raincoat and putting her brolly in the stand before heading over to her workstation.

"Not long, just about 27 minutes."

"You really should have gone into IT, you know that? Anybody else would have rounded it off to 'half an hour'."

Ianto smirked. "Maybe, but I like 'data' I can actually touch. Something about the all-electronic kind I can't bring myself to trust. It seems sort of… flighty. Server goes down at the wrong time – gone, all gone."

Toshiko regarded her colleague with trepidation. "I take it back about you being a star," she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. As the resident Cheery Voice of Doom, I've heard it all. You'll change your mind after the first sip, they always do," he said, handing Toshiko her preferred mug with the amethyst brocade stamped pattern.

Tosh's expression changed just from the smell of the coffee. "You're right, as usual."

Ianto just smiled and took his own mug to his workstation. "Had a good weekend, then?"

"I suppose. Except that Owen rang me at 10 in the morning yesterday."

Except that? Ianto wondered. He knew all about Tosh's crush on the biological anthropologist who'd left the medical profession because dealing with living people was not his strong suit. Ianto would have thought that a weekend call have been a good thing.

Ianto realized his curiousity must have been apparent because Tosh elaborated, "His laptop had a virus and he couldn't get into it. He asked me to go round to his to fix it, like I'm personally on-call at all times. I somehow managed to refrain from pointing out to him that the majority of viruses come from downloading porn."

Ianto hated to think how awful that had to feel, and wished not for the first time that someone would have a word with Dr. Harper about his obliviousness to their data administrator's feelings. "You'd think an ex-medic would know to use protection," Ianto joked, hoping to take Tosh's mind off it.

Tosh raised a lukewarm smile and shifted to log on to her computer. "Oh well," she sighed. "What about you, then? What sort of fun did you get up to?"

Certain people around their workplace frequently found it a source of amusement that 'even' Tosh had more of a life than archivist Ianto Jones. Tosh and Ianto had banded together in defense of their preference for the quiet weekend of reading, watching films, and visiting museums other than their own. They were more likely to discuss literature than gossip about that weekend's conquests.

So, Ianto had decided not to mention the week before that a really gorgeous guy had messaged him on one of those 'we swear it's not like Grindr' apps and asked for a date. He wondered now if talking about it with Tosh would just be like rubbing it in after what she said about Owen. He decided that if the two of them were going to be the mature ones around the place, there was no point in overthinking the honest answer to her question.

"I… had a date, actually," he said, turning fully round in his desk chair to face Tosh.

Tosh stopped mid-sip and set her mug down. "Really? Wow. Sorry… I didn't mean that to sound 'shocked', just…. Well, how did it go?"

Ianto could tell she _was_ surprised, but frankly so was he, still. "It went well. Really well, in fact."

Tosh grinned. That statement needed no interpreting. "Good for you! Is there going to be a second date? Or is that a bit personal? Sorry."

"It's alright. There is. We're supposed to go out again Friday."

"That's great, Ianto. Where'd you go, then, this weekend? And don't spare details, please. I've got to live vicariously through somebody."

"Well, I don't know if you want it to be through me. He is very handsome, though. We just went to a little wine bar thing across the road from his flat. Which was quite practical and convenient."

"I bet," Tosh laughed.

"Anyway, it was nice. We're planning to meet at the same place Friday. I'm not entirely sure if we'll ever actually go anyplace else. Not that I mind."

"And what's he like, besides very handsome?"

"He's… interesting. Very intelligent, but also seems rather devil-may-care, you know? I'd almost call him rakish, but he was way too sweet to be that. Everything about him was sort of a contradiction. He's got all the latest tech stuff – you'd get along in that, by the way, he does some kind of tech consulting and must make a bloody mint doing it – but he's also got a real passion for old stuff like early aeroplanes and pocket watches and Cole Porter."

"He sounds lovely. Good luck with him. You deserve it, Ianto."

Ianto shrugged. "Here's hoping, anyway. I get the feeling his work keeps him on the go a bit, so we'll see. I mean, he had to rush off first thing the next morning, and I really had my doubts for a bit, but he was really considerate, too. Then he didn't ring me until later that night, and said his mobile had been pulverized – which is a real shame because I think it must have been a sneak release of the new Galaxy or something. Well, I don't know, it's too early for anything yet, I know. I just hope he isn't sneaking around on a wife and three kids or something. There wasn't anything personal at his flat at all. And he's American, so, who knows kind of life he's got over there."

Tosh smiled unexpectedly. "You're overthinking it, Ianto," she said gently.

Ianto sighed. "Yeah, I know I am. I just figure if I consider all the negative possibilities now, I'll be less disappointed when it turns out I was right – as usual."

"Well, then may you be wrong, for once."

"Thanks, Tosh."

"Any -"

Tosh's words were cut off by the front door banging shut. "Bloody hell! I am drenched to the bone! Can you believe Rhys left for work this morning without even offering to drive me, in this weather?!" moaned Gwen Cooper, Social Anthropologist, making directly for her desk and tossing her wet jacket under it with her tote bag.

Ianto and Tosh exchanged a look that only the two of them could translate as, "We may have issues with our love lives, but at least neither of us is Rhys Williams!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was not yet noon on Friday and both Owen and Gwen had raced out to lunch already. Ianto hit "save" on the report that he wasn't concentrating on anyway and got up to put on a couple cups of coffee. He took his lunch – a sandwich and apple – and sat down at the table that served as an employee lounge.

"Everything alright, Ianto?" Tosh asked, coming over to join him after taking her cold soba noodles from the mini-fridge. "I'd have thought you'd be excited for tonight."

"Ah. Yeah," Ianto smiled ruefully.

"Oh, no. What happened?" Tosh looked about as disappointed as Ianto felt.

Ianto sighed and got up to pour their coffees. Sitting back down and handing Tosh a mug, he said, "Well, we've been texting all week and I figured everything was fine. He even said last night how glad he was to be seeing me again today. Then on my way in I got the 'something's come up last minute and I'm going to be on it all night, really sorry' bit. No idea whether I should give him the benefit of the doubt or if he's having me on."

"You said yourself his job keeps him running. And I can attest to IT issues not giving a damn about dates. Not that I've had many of those, granted."

"That's two of us."

Tosh looked sadly at her colleague, understanding too well how crushed Ianto was at the moment. Then she had an idea.

"Well, hey, since your plans got cancelled, would you like to have a drink with me after work? As friends, I mean. I'm not trying to convert you. Just thought… as neither of us are doing anything…."

"Just thought you'd cheer me up, yeah?" Ianto smiled gratefully.

"I know how awful broken dates are. Let's go to a pub after work and talk about films or something. It'll take your mind off."

Ianto sighed again but thought about her offer. "It does sound better than sulking in my flat alone."

Tosh nodded encouragingly. "A lot better. First round's on me, ok?"

"No, absolutely not. I'll only agree to go if you promise not to argue about who pays. No beautiful lady should ever pay for her own drink, and that's that."

Tosh laughed. "Alright, Casanova. In that case, I'm buying the nibbles."

Ianto shrugged. "I guess that's acceptable."

"Settled. I'll bet we could even bunk off 10 minutes early. You know Owen and Gwen will be gone by 4:37, so why shouldn't we start our weekends early as well?"

"Oh, this _is_ an emergency, isn't it? That's tantamount to sedition to you, Ms. Sato," Ianto grinned.

"Desperate times," Tosh nodded.

"Alright. Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

As Ianto got up to refill their coffee cups, there was a buzz from the deliveries doorbell. Tosh offered to get it and came back a minute later wearing a smile. "Maybe benefit of the doubt isn't a bad idea," she said, handing an arrangement of orange roses and hydrangeas to Ianto.

Ianto stared for a moment and knew he had to be blushing almost as brightly as the flowers. "Are these from… from him?" he stammered.

"Apparently so. There's a card," she said, plucking it from between the stems. "I didn't read it or anything."

Ianto set the vase down on the counter and opened the little envelope:

 _Ianto –_

 _I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?_

 _\- Jack_

Tosh stood by, waiting to hear the prognosis.

"He's really very sweet," Ianto said after a long moment. "I think I'll give him another chance."

Tosh clapped her hands together and gave Ianto a hug. "I'm so glad. Now, we'll go out this evening, enjoy ourselves thoroughly, and in the morning you can ring him to thank him for the flowers and reschedule your date. And if you want my purely academic advice, don't bring it up again until the date. Though, you probably should talk about it in some way, if you think this could get beyond just dating."

"I'm sure it's way too soon for considering that. I'd probably end up scaring him off for good. But I can't help thinking I'd really like it if the dating went on long enough to consider it," Ianto said, tucking the card back in the bunch and sitting back down with Tosh.

It had gone passed one before Gwen breezed back in, happy as a lark, from lunch. "I think the al fresco lunch date is probably the best thing anyone ever came up with," she offered, unsolicited. "Oh!" Gwen exclaimed, spotting flowers on the counter. "Rhys didn't say he was sending flowers as well – he has got to be the most romantic -"

Tosh quickly jumped up, hoping to stop Gwen before she got to the card. Gwen was quicker, though. "Oh. Ianto? Really?"

At that moment, Ianto was trying to work out how exactly he could go about installing himself in the permanently restricted archives. Unless his desk chair suddenly came to life and devoured him whole, it appeared to be his only viable option.

"Yes, in fact," Tosh said, picking up the vase and carrying it over to Ianto's desk. "Don't let them embarrass you," she whispered to him.

"You're dating, Ianto?" Gwen enquired insistently as she set her handbag – one she hadn't been carrying that morning – on her desk.

Ianto knew there was no getting around it now. "Um. Yeah. And he had to cancel our night out this evening. So… flowers."

"Ah. Well, that's sweet. Rhys only ever gives me flowers when he's really ballsed it up. It's just like that by the time you get into a real relationship, though," she said dismissively, pulling up her email, but looking directly at her mobile the entire time.

"Wait a tick," Owen chimed in, pulling himself away from the articles he was engrossed in. "Those two were the only ones here at lunch. How'd we know they didn't just go out and buy a buncha posies, gin up a sweet little card, and make it look like the tea-boy's got an actual sex life going?"

"Owen!" Tosh snapped, "Just because the only consistent partner in your sex life is pornography, that does not mean that other people have to resort to smoke-and-mirrors to make it look like someone actually cares about them! I'm sorry, Ianto. You just pay him no mind."

Yeah, Ianto thought, permanently restricted archives…. "It's alright, Tosh. And, actually, Owen, if I was going to stoop to that, I'd have most definitely had the card, maybe several cards, gushing about what a sex god I was. I'd prefer being in for a pound than a penny."

Owen just gave Ianto a snarky smirk, but said nothing further, which Ianto took to be an acknowledgment of the logic in that. Quitting time could not come soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto grunted and reached out to brush away the insistent buzzing. What kind of fly buzzed that loudly and rhythmically on a Saturday morning? Not that flies generally kept track of time, he thought. Ianto snorted to himself – time flies! – then shook his head and groaned. It wasn't a fly, it was his mobile.

Reaching out to retrieve the demanding device, Ianto decided that next time he went for a piss-up he should really stick to mixed drinks or beer. Martinis were not the sort of thing you should have more than two of, really. Ianto was glad that Tosh had stayed with him, even after she'd switched to water-and-lemon cocktails, and made sure he got home safely. That was probably her ringing now, he thought vaguely, making sure he was feeling alright.

Ianto fumbled, sleep-blind, with the touchscreen to get the phone to answer the call. It had been a lot easier being woken by the phone when you didn't have to swipe a screen the correct direction. " _Ohayou, Toshiko-san_ ," Ianto yawned down the line. " _Arigato gozaimashita_."

The laugh that followed was most assuredly not that of his colleague! Ianto blinked, trying to clear his bleary eyes to see who the call was from.

" _Bore da, Mr. Jones. Mae'n ddrwg 'da fi, dw i wedi deffro chi_."

"Jack…?"

" _Ydw, mae'n mi_."

"You… you speak Welsh?"

Jack laughed again. "A little. I always think it's only good form to learn at least some of a language whenever you go someplace new. Uh… that might have been a little presumptuous of me, though, because I have no idea whether you speak…."

Ianto couldn't help smiling. "You did wake me, but it's ok," he responded, showing Jack he understood the apology. "I'm natively bilingual, actually. And the Japanese was pretty much the extent of my conversational ability in that language. I thought you were my workmate when you rang."

"That's alright. I'm glad you're still speaking to me in any language, frankly."

Ianto sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had some doubts. The flowers are really gorgeous, though. In fact, I was going to ring you this morning to say thanks."

"You're welcome. And I really am sorry about last night. And last Saturday morning. You probably have me in the 'unreliable' column by now."

Ianto chuckled. "How many people do you think I'm dating that I need a spreadsheet to keep track?"

"Gorgeous, smart guy like you? Oughta be a pretty big spreadsheet. With multiple tabs. And probably a lot of color-coding."

"Nope."

"So… is there any chance I can see you tonight? And, please, if you already had plans, don't cancel them for me. I'll understand and we can pick another day."

"You still think I need that spreadsheet, huh? I haven't any plans. And I don't mean this to sound as snarky as it does, but… are you sure you'll be available? I understand work obligations, Jack, I really do. That's got to come first."

"I will absolutely be available – all night, all morning. You have my word, Ianto Jones."

"Then I'd be happy to see you tonight. Same place?"

"Any place you want. And I do mean any. I've got a lot of making up to do, I know that."

Ianto shook his head, forgetting Jack couldn't see him. "You don't, Jack. I'd be more than happy to meet you at the wine bar, though I think I'll keep it fairly light this evening. Anyway, that place is uniquely situated for best proximity to the ultimate destination, isn't it?"

"I'm glad you agree. I'll see you tonight, then. Is 7:00 good?"

"Perfect. See you then." Ianto certainly hoped so, anyway.

* * *

Ianto sat down at the bar at 10 minutes before 7. He couldn't quite say why he felt a bit nervous, but he was already ready to break his vow to drink lightly after the night before. He didn't see how he could justify giving Jack yet another chance if he didn't turn up this time. There was only so much one could understand, after all, and if Jack's work really demanded that much of his time, maybe it just wasn't going to work out.

"Ianto Jones."

Ianto felt all his doubts evaporate with that confident, endearingly cocky American voice. He turned with a smile as Jack walked up to him, placed a hand on his back, and a kiss on his cheek.

"May I sit?" Jack asked, gesturing to the chair beside Ianto. "Should we get a table?"

"Yes to both?" Ianto shrugged.

"Ordered yet?"

"No, just got here. Was contemplating if I wanted to get back in the cocktail saddle after last night," Ianto said, following Jack to a table for two off to the side. He hoped the hostess didn't mind, but had a feeling that Jack's grin worked wonders with that sort of thing.

"Understood. You were probably trying to take your mind off a real jerk. And probably sitting there just now wondering if that same jerk would stand you up tonight."

"That's not how I'd put it, Jack."

"That's because you're not like most people," Jack said seriously. "Anyway, drinking is not a prerequisite with me. If you'd prefer still water, go for it."

"I think I can manage a gin, provided I swap the vermouth for tonic this time. Thanks, though."

"Oh, a fellow martini man! I might have guessed. How do you take yours?"

"Too strong, sometimes," Ianto laughed. "I like a rather higher vermouth ratio than usual, I suppose. And a twist. I'd rather just have olives on the side, personally. You?"

"Fairly dry, olives, but not dirty – if you can believe that," Jack grinned. "Straight up?"

"Is there any other way?" Ianto grinned.

"Shaken or stirred?"

"At the risk of sounding like a complete Bond anorak, shaken."

"I prefer stirred. Sometimes naked is very enjoyable, though."

"I've no doubt of that," Ianto said, his grin widening.

* * *

"God," Ianto breathed heavily, bonelessly draped about Jack's big, fluffy bed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were," Jack murmured lowly, sprawled beside Ianto, his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"I was referring to you," Ianto grinned blissfully. "That was even better than the first time and I didn't think that would be possible. Don't think I mentioned it before, but I was distracted all day after that. Bloody incredible, you. And whatever that aftershave is, I could still smell it on my shirt when I left. I must have immediately associated it with good sex because just catching the scent made me… well…."

Jack snickered.

"What's it called, anyway? It's a really unique scent."

"It's… kind of a personal blend," Jack said, snuggling closer and pulling the covers over them both. "I like to call it '51st Century Pheromone'."

Ianto just laughed and snuggled back against Jack.

Jack shifted up a bit, wrapping his arm around Ianto a leaning over for a goodnight kiss. "Sleep well, Ianto Jones," he said, settling in.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto turned over, away from the sunlight streaming in through the large, undressed loft windows. He fetched up against something warm and solid, and proceeded to burrow in, lured on by the lingering scent of Jack's unique aftershave.

Jack responded by holding Ianto closer and kissing his forehead fondly. "Morning, Tiger," he murmured. "Sleep well?"

"Uh huh."

Jack chuckled softly. "Not done sleeping yet? That's fine. Don't know about you, but I've got all day."

"How late is it?" Ianto muttered.

"Little after 7:30," Jack said. "Why, gotta date?"

"Yeah. Bloke said he'd make me breakfast. He can wait, though. This is nice."

Jack grinned and ran his hand down Ianto's back. "It is nice. And, yeah, he can wait. Sleep a bit, handsome."

Ianto decided that was a good idea and snuggled in, pressing his face against Jack's neck and letting himself drift back off for a little longer.

Jack continued to stroke Ianto's back for a while. It had been longer than he cared to admit since he'd woken up with someone else, and considering the false starts already this time around, Jack could only hope that this one would last. Ianto seemed quite understanding, but Jack knew there were limits and Ianto also seemed the sort of man who only put up with so much. He would appreciate Jack being direct about his ability to make and keep dates, that much Jack could tell. But how much could Jack really say? "I had to rush off last time because three Weevils discovered the joys of grain alcohol and apparently it acted as a psychotic drug in their alien biological systems"? Well, that was direct, all right, but then he'd have to explain what a Weevil was… and that would be the point where it all went tits-up.

Jack sighed. He really should have said he was Scotland Yard or something. But either way, he had no choice but to lie if he ever wanted any sort of relationship. The catch-22 was always that it was easier to lie to someone he didn't seriously respect and care about, but impossible to carry on a real relationship without that respect. It was so much harder to lie to someone with whom he truly wanted to build something. And there was something about this man, this Ianto Jones, that made Jack already want to build something.

Almost an hour later, Ianto began to wake again, shifting against Jack and yawning. "Hi," Ianto murmured.

"Hi," Jack said, kissing Ianto's forehead. "How you doing?"

Ianto yawned and stretched like a contented cat. "Hmm. Nice."

Jack chuckled. "Good to hear. Hungry? I'm happy to serve breakfast in bed, if you like."

"That sounds… decadent. But I think I'd actually rather help. Never really been entirely comfortable with people serving me. Makes me feel awkward."

"Ianto Jones, I think you need some decadence in your life. Not that I'd mind the company in the kitchen… or anywhere else. But, if you're amenable, I'd be more than happy to spoil you rotten."

"We'll see," Ianto smiled.

Jack kissed him again, then loosened his hold on Ianto and got out of bed. "How about you just relax a bit and I'll bring you a cup of tea before I hop in the shower?"

"Ok," Ianto said, enjoying the view of Jack sauntering off to the kitchenette without a stitch on.

After just a couple minutes, Jack came back to the bedroom and set a mug on the nightstand beside Ianto. "I won't be long," Jack said, kissing Ianto's cheek. "You can grab my dressing gown out of the closet if you want it. Of course, you don't _have_ to wear anything at all," he grinned.

It was a tempting prospect, Ianto thought, having breakfast in the altogether with Jack. They'd only end up back in bed, though, he was sure. Not that that was a drawback, either.

Ianto hadn't even finished his cuppa before Jack was out of the shower again, walking into the bedroom in just a towel… around his shoulders. "So, what do you fancy for breakfast?" Jack asked. "I can do just about anything. Actually did the shopping the other day."

Ianto shrugged. "I'll have whatever you're having. Well, except for eggs. Never been keen on them. Anything else would be brilliant, though."

"No to eggs, got it. How about porridge, yoghurt, fresh fruit… maybe a bit of bacon, toast?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Good, I'll get to work. Shower's all yours if you want it."

Ianto nodded and headed for the shower. When he was done, he found a fresh cup of tea on the bathroom counter waiting for him. Once again he thought of how sweet and considerate Jack was with him, and hoped that this relationship had some kind of future, even in spite of Jack's difficult working hours.

Ianto hurried through showering and drying off and took up Jack's offer to use his dressing gown before joining him in the kitchen. Ianto tried not to show his disappointment at finding that Jack had put on a pair of pyjama pants. It only made sense as he was frying up some bacon, after all.

"What can I help with?" Ianto asked.

Jack leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You could… pull the tops of the yoghurt? Pop the bread in the toaster? The fruit is done, in the bowl in the fridge, and I'll just microwave the porridge for a minute when we're ready for it. There's fruit juice in the fridge, too, if you want a glass. You can have more tea, too. Are you a coffee drinker at all?"

Ianto had to smile. Jack obviously loved being the host and taking care of just about everything. "I am a coffee drinker, yes. Probably far too much of one, really. Guessing you're not?"

"Oh, I love coffee. But it's a skill that I am apparently not endowed with, because anytime I've tried making coffee, I end up making topsoil. There is a jar of instant, though, if you really want it…."

"No, that's quite alright, thanks. However, maybe next time I'm round, I'll bring some and brew you a proper cup. Do you have a brewer?"

"Yeah, under the counter. And I'd love to try your coffee, thanks," Jack said, plating the bacon and setting it on the already set kitchen table at just the same time that four slices of golden toast popped up. "Shall we?" Jack asked, pulling out a chair for Ianto.

"You've got a brilliant view here on the river," Ianto said. "I couldn't help enjoying that last week."

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry I missed it. But I'm glad we can enjoy it together now."

"Me too," Ianto smiled, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Actually… I was kind of thinking maybe we could talk about that. I mean, not last week in particular, but, you know, just my situation and, um, whatever this might become. If it's way too early – in this relationship or in the morning – just say so, because I don't want to rush anything…."

Handsome, confident, ridiculously good in bed… and still manages adorable awkwardness when he's serious, Ianto thought. He nodded. "No, we can talk about it. It's probably a good idea that we do and all." Now Ianto just had to hope that Jack didn't drop a bomb about a wife and three kids.

"Thing is… I can't really say very much at all. And I hate that fact, because I like you, a lot, and I don't like keeping things from people I care about. Basically, I can't tell you much more than just that I've signed the Official Secrets Act. So, hopefully, that goes some way to explaining why I'm sometimes – well, frequently – called away on a moment's notice, and never really know how long these things might take."

Ianto sat back for a moment. "Wow. Ok," he said after a while. "Well, that's not what I was expecting, but I suppose it's better than you being married or something."

Jack shook his head. "I am definitely not married."

"Can I ask you something? It's not specific or anything, just sort of general, about what you do."

"I'll answer you if I can."

"Is it dangerous? I mean, is there a possibility that you could get hurt, badly?"

How to answer that, Jack wondered. "Are you asking if there's a possibility that I could end up dead?"

"Bluntly, yes."

"The answer to that is no," Jack said honestly. "Nothing I do is going to kill me, I can assure you of that."

"And you do mean that? You're not just being cocky?"

"Oh no, I mean it. Trust me. You won't ever have to worry about losing me like that."

Ianto nodded. "I can accept that, then."

"Ok, good. I also promise that I'll do my best to let you know when I expect to be available. Right now, I think the best day for me is gonna be Thursday evening. I know you've probably got work Friday. I'd be happy with just a short morning with you. Or if you'd rather wait till we can have another morning off together, that's ok, too."

"I've got loads of time off I haven't used, maybe I'll just ask for Friday off as well. Shouldn't be a problem. Even if it is, I think I'd rather have the short morning as well. No reason to wait, is there? Time's precious, especially if you don't really know when you might be called away."

"You have no idea how right you are, Ianto Jones."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning, Ianto," Tosh called, hanging up her jacket.

"Good morning," Ianto called from the breakroom. "Perfect timing, just pouring."

"Thanks, Ianto. You realise you save me at least 20 minutes every morning, don't you?"

"It's a labor of love," Ianto smiled.

"Speaking of…," Tosh hinted, taking that heavenly first sip.

"He was bang on time, and we had a very nice, relaxing breakfast together."

Tosh grinned. Ianto had phoned immediately after ringing off with Jack, to thank her for getting him home safely the night before and to tell her about Jack's call. "So, did you two have a chance to talk… about things?"

"Yep," Ianto nodded. "Let's just say I understand his situation much better now and I think we've got a shot at making it work, with a fair bit of patience."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Ianto."

"Well, it's nothing major at the moment. Still early days. We'll see. Just now, though, it's… nice."

"Nice is… nice," Tosh snickered.

Ianto nodded just as the front door banged shut and Gwen stalked in, grousing about relationships being 'the stupidest waste of time ever invented'.

Tosh and Ianto exchanged glances, both completely used to Gwen's fishing for sympathy. "Only when you've got one, Gwen," Tosh said, taking her coffee back to her workstation.

"Yeah, right," Gwen laughed. "Well, Ianto will agree with me anyway."

"Why?" Ianto asked, not really all that interested.

"Well, I mean, your boyfriend cocked it up last week, didn't he? Those flowers."

Ianto shrugged. "It wasn't anything especially egregious. We talked about the situation, like adults, and it's perfectly fine, really."

Gwen looked rather put-out that she wasn't getting the sort of concurrence she'd been expecting.

"I'll bet Owen will agree with you," Tosh muttered.

* * *

Wednesday evening, Ianto was knackered. He'd detoured for a takeaway on the route home, then shed his suit and poured himself a glass of sauvingnon the minute he walked into his flat. It was hard to tell whether the wine or the korma was more relaxing after a long day, but he was just starting to give into the temptation rest his head on the back of the couch and close his eyes for a few minutes when his mobile rang.

Glancing at the screen, Ianto saw it was Jack ringing, and in the half-second it took him to swipe the correct direction to answer, Ianto hoped fervently that Jack wasn't phoning with a cancellation.

"Hello, Jack. How's your evening?"

"Hello, Ianto Jones. Could be better, but here I am talking with you, so it's not all bad. Yours?"

Ianto had to smile. "It's alright. Tired, though. Just had some wine and takeaway. You've saved me from a nap, though. Thanks for that. Otherwise I'd sleep for an hour, then be wide awake till two in the morning."

"Now, we don't want that, do we? Say, were you able to get Friday off? Cause, I'm thinking if you were, you'll probably be up passed two tomorrow night."

"Yep, we can be up as late as you please," Ianto said, trying not to let his imagination run away with him, thinking about all the things he and Jack could get up to for hours.

"I was so hoping you'd say that," Jack said. Ianto could hear his grin even over the phone. "So, what would you say to me taking you someplace nice tomorrow evening? Could I pick you up around… 7 or 8, maybe?"

"Ok, yeah. All I need to know is how nice you're talking of – bearing in mind that I am a complete antiquarian and still wear a proper suit to work every day."

"I bet you're gorgeous in a suit," Jack said, obviously distracted by the mental image. "Anyway, I'm sure that'll be perfect. I think I can count on one hand the times I've seen gentlemen in jackets at the place I'm thinking of, but you wouldn't be overdressed either."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Good. I'll let you know a more exact time tomorrow morning, ok? For now, you go on and have a good night's sleep."

"Right. _Cysgu yn dda hyfed_ , Jack."

" _Diolch_ , Ianto Jones. _Dy weld di yfory_ ," Jack said, ringing off.

Ianto got up to rinse his dinner plate and wine glass. Meanwhile, across town, Jack levered himself off the pavement and climbed into the SUV to get back to the Hub and shower the dried blood off his chest and face. By morning, there wouldn't be so much as a scratch left of the three-inch deep gashes that had exsanguinated him an hour or so before. Nothing to so much as hint to Ianto Jones that his concerns about Jack ending up dead were well founded. Though, since Jack had never yet failed to _end up_ alive, he convinced himself that he had not lied to Ianto at all.

A good meal, Ianto's company, and hours of making love, Jack thought. That would put everything right again, even after a death.


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto answered the buzz at his apartment door to find an especially handsome Jack Harkness in a dark blue shirt and waistcoat, holding a beautiful bouquet of bright red roses.

"Evening, Ianto Jones," Jack grinned. "I knew I'd be right about you in a suit!"

"Thanks," Ianto said, sure his blush was rivaling the flowers. "You didn't have to bring me flowers. And you're pretty bloody gorgeous as well," he said, accepting the flowers and stepping back to invite Jack in.

Jack shrugged. "Gonna do this dating thing right. Pick you up, flowers, go for a nice dinner… not enough class in the world these days, you know? Besides, what you said last weekend about not being used to decadence - I'm on a one-man mission to change that."

Ianto smirked, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered where getting used to such indulgences would leave him if he and Jack should part ways. He wasn't likely to meet anyone else at all like Jack Harkness. Was he only letting himself glimpse a lifestyle (and lover) that would be very difficult to forget? As he clipped the ends of the rose stems and put them in a vase, Ianto told himself to stop overthinking it and just enjoy Jack's attention. At least it was an experience he'd always remember.

Ianto set the vase on the coffee table and picked up his keys and mobile. "Thank you, Jack," he said, kissing Jack's cheek. "Shall we?"

"You bet," Jack smiled, offering his arm.

"Wow," Ianto breathed as Jack led him to the car parked in front of the block of flats. "Is that an F-type?"

"Uh huh," Jack grinned. "She doesn't drive – she flies."

"Bloody hell. I take it it's not a hire car?" Ianto said, sliding into the passenger seat as Jack held the door for him.

"Nope. Mine all mine," Jack said, getting behind the wheel and starting the engine. "Listen to that purr, just like a lap-cat with a plate of cream."

"Quite nice," Ianto said. "Where are we off?"

"Mermaid Quay," Jack said, pulling out onto the road.

* * *

"How's your salmon?" Jack asked.

"Exceptional," Ianto smiled blissfully. "And the filet?"

"Done to a turn. This place never misses a beat in my book." Jack reached over to top up Ianto's glass before pouring himself a bit more of the Chateauneuf-de-Pape Syrah.

"Very nice wine selection as well."

"It is a favourite of mine. I generally won't have wine unless I'm sharing it with someone, so it's not a very frequent pleasure, really."

"Well, if you're planning to get me more used to being indulged, then perhaps you should have more frequent pleasures as well," Ianto grinned.

"Maybe you're right about that. Speaking of… interested in dessert?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if I could be persuaded."

"I happened to notice a poached pear on offer, but I've also had the bavarois here… maybe we should have both?"

"As long as there's coffee as well."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jack said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I've got a little sample of my coffee blend for tomorrow morning," Ianto said, patting his jacket pocket.

"I can't wait to try it. In fact, I think there's a few things I'm really looking forward to," Jack said, reaching across to give Ianto's hand a squeeze.

"Me too," Ianto said, turning his hand over and stroking Jack's palm with his fingertips.

* * *

Ianto, panting hard, struggled not to collapse on top of Jack, but with Jack's legs still wrapped around his waist, he didn't have much room to maneuver away.

"You're really incredible, Ianto…," Jack breathed.

"I'm not the only one," Ianto snickered, closing the gap between his lips and Jack's.

Finally, with a kiss of his own and an extra tight hug, Jack loosened his hold and let Ianto shift to curl up beside him. Of course, as soon as Ianto was comfortable, Jack's arms were back around him almost immediately.

"Can I ask you something?" Ianto said, snuggling in and tugging the duvet over them both.

"Uh huh."

"Was that… um… I mean, did you… come twice, just then?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Ianto's brow lifted. "Really? I didn't think guys could do that. I can't do that, I don't think."

Jack snickered. "I don't think I can explain it. Just kinda happens sometimes. Usually only when it's _really_ good, though. I'm probably just an anomaly, though."

"Well, whatever you are, you're an enjoyable one," Ianto said, kissing Jack's cheek.

"You're enjoyable, Ianto Jones. And very, very beautiful," Jack said softly.

Holding Ianto as he fell asleep, Jack thought of all the worlds he'd seen over the years and thought that absolutely none of their wonders could compare to the world he inhabited every time he was with Ianto. Jack could curse himself for falling so hard and so fast. He supposed that he would never learn how not to end up hurt, or that he'd always forget the inevitable pain as soon as someone stirred him again. It figured that his capacity to love managed to be as immortal as his physical body.

* * *

"Morning," Ianto whispered, setting a mug on Jack's bedside table.

"Morning, Tiger," Jack smiled.

"You had a bit of a lie-in. Didn't want to wake you, since I'm betting you don't get those often," Ianto said, climbing back into bed beside Jack and picking up his own coffee.

"You'd be right. Makes me a kinda rude host, though."

"Please. I don't mind. I'd rather see you get your rest."

"Thanks, Ianto. Say… is this the coffee I've been promised? It smells great."

"That's it. I don't know if you take milk and sugar."

"Not usually for my first cup," Jack said, sitting up in bed. "If I have an afternoon coffee, yeah."

"Me as well. Usually with HobNobs. Or Jaffa."

"Don't tempt me! There have been a few times I've eaten an entire box of Jaffa Cakes by myself, in one sitting."

Ianto laughed. "I usually pass them around at work so that doesn't happen. Otherwise, I definitely would devour them all alone."

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, taking a sip. "Ok, what do you do to make it so good?"

Ianto grinned. "Can't quite tell you – official secrets of my own, you see. However, I can reveal that the key is all in the roasting and blending. Also, you've got to get the grinding right. Timing doesn't really matter so much for a drip brewer since those are mostly automatic, but you've still got to get the proportions right."

"Whatever it is, I know I've never made coffee like this. I don't think I've ever had it this good from a shop either."

Ianto shook his head. "You won't have. The bigger shops are usually too busy to take real care with the details and the smaller ones often can't make the numbers work to brew a higher quality roast and still be priced competitively with the chains."

"Well if you ever get tired of archiving, you could charge £20 for a cup of this and have a path beaten to your door."

Ianto just smiled, but couldn't help thinking he might really enjoy that. He also couldn't help wondering if Jack might one day get tired of doing whatever highly classified work he did and come join Ianto at bean brewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Extra one this weekend :)**

* * *

"I could get used to this," Jack grinned, his arms tight around Ianto's waist. "Best coffee I've ever had… best morning shag I've ever had…."

Ianto grinned back and kissed Jack. "Any time you want it. Either one, incidentally."

"Now, that is a tempting offer," Jack said, stroking a hand down Ianto's neck. "Can I tempt you with something to renew your energy?"

"Sure," Ianto said, getting in a last nuzzle of Jack's neck before shifting aside to let Jack up. "I've got enough coffee for another pot, shall I put that on?"

"Definitely! You could do that while I have a quick shower, then switch. Of course, we could share…."

"Had you asked that 15 minutes ago, I'd have said yes."

"I'll just have to keep it in mind next time, then," Jack said, patting Ianto's thigh before getting up.

"If you forget, I'll remind you," Ianto said, heading toward Jack's kitchenette, enjoying the comfortable domesticity of a lazy morning together.

Ianto was ready with a cup of fresh coffee to hand off to Jack as soon as he emerged from the bath, toweling his hair into a half-dried mess. "Any breakfast requests?" Jack asked as Ianto stepped into the shower. "Other than not eggs for you."

"Nope," Ianto called back above the running water. "Anything you like will be fine."

"Alright," Jack grinned, hoping to surprise his lover with something a little more innovative than bacon, toast, and yoghurt this time.

When Ianto emerged from bath, he could hear Jack singing softly in the kitchenette and deliberately took his time drying off and getting dressed so he could eavesdrop. Jack's voice was beautiful singing a Cole Porter classic about having someone to come home to. Ianto wished he'd sing out more; it wasn't difficult to imagine that his voice could probably fill a concert hall as easily as the loft, even with its post-industrial acoustics.

"With a voice like that, you should hang around here in the valleys more, join a men's choir," Ianto said casually, joining Jack in the kitchen.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I don't know about that. I'm more of a soloist. Private shows and all that."

"Well, you wouldn't hear me complain about more private shows," Ianto smiled.

"Thank you," Jack said, pausing at the stovetop and leaning over to kiss Ianto's cheek. He sounded genuinely touched by the compliment and Ianto got the impression that not many people had been lucky enough to hear Jack sing.

"Croeso yn fawr iawn," Ianto said, returning the kiss. "Breakfast smells delicious. Is that French toast you're doing?"

"Yep," Jack beamed, "With a bananas foster sauce. Uh… you do like bananas, don't you?"

"Sure, love them. I don't often keep them in because they go off so quickly and don't take them with my lunch to work because one of my workmates is intolerant of them."

"Huh. Really? Just being around them, you mean? Like a nut allergy?"

"Nah, it just wouldn't seem fair for me to be eating something she can't have, you know?"

"Very considerate of you. Of course, I can get them in anytime you're staying, if you want. As an old friend of mine used to say, 'always take a banana to a party'."

"No special requests," Ianto smiled, "but thanks. And, really, don't we always have bananas when I'm round?"

"Fair point, Mr. Jones!"

"So, how's the rest of your day stacked?" Ianto asked, taking the plate Jack passed him.

"Nothing on till evening and I'm back on duty," Jack shrugged. "You?"

"Nothing on, full stop."

"Shall I take that literally or figuratively?" Jack grinned.

"You could take it any way you'd like."

"Now, I'm definitely taking that figuratively! Since we're both free… what say we be free together? Maybe spend the afternoon snuggled up watching movies or something?"

"You bet," Ianto agreed.

"As for my schedule looking ahead… I think I might be available next Friday, if the… um, forecast is accurate this far out. You?"

"Friday… hmm. Well, another of my workmates asked us from the office to come to a pub to support her boyfriend's band reunion thing. I don't really think it's quite my thing, but I did sort of say I'd show up for a bit. Maybe I could beg off early, though."

"It's not a problem. Assuming I am available, you could come over at one in the morning and it'd be fine by me."

"I've no doubt," Ianto smiled. "But I'm pretty sure I'd rather spend more time with you than with the people I work with every day, generally speaking." Ianto hesitated a moment, then glanced up at Jack. "You wouldn't want to come along with me, would you?"

Jack's face lit up, the little trace of disappointment dispelled entirely. "I would love to go along with you, Ianto. Just tell me when and I'll either meet you there or pick you up."

"Ok, great. I'll forward you the flyer she sent around, and once you know your schedule better, just let me know, yeah?"

"Will -" A knock at Jack's door interrupted his affirmation. Jack sighed. "Sorry, one second."

Jack, figuring the brunch stoppage was most likely an annoyed neighbor, was all set with a tale about a spider which refused to die being the cause of all the late night racket. What he was less prepared to open the door to was a short, grinning blond, greeting him with "Morning, big boy!" and a snog.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jack, figuring the brunch stoppage was most likely an annoyed neighbor, was all set with a tale about a spider which refused to die being the cause of all the late night racket. What he was less prepared to open the door to was a short, grinning blond, greeting him with "Morning, big boy!" and a snog.**_

* * *

For a moment, Jack flailed helplessly, stunned to inaction before pushing away from his ex. "What the fuck are you thinking?" Jack sputtered.

"What?" John said, leaning against the door jamb. "You said you were taking the morning off. Just figured you might be bored and looking for something to…." John's gaze wandered over to the table in Jack's kitchenette where an attractive, albeit gobsmacked, young man sat. "Ah, found something to do, I see. Well…"

"Well what?" Jack growled.

"Well, as you said the night we met, two's company, but the more the merrier, huh?" John smirked.

" _Not_ in this case," Jack said flatly.

John's brow arched. "No? Getting selfish in our old age, are we? Can he talk? Not that he needs to with a mouth like that, but doesn't he get a say?"

Jack slammed a hand against the wall, barring John from stepping into the flat.

"He can talk," Ianto said quietly behind Jack. "He can also see, hear, and walk. Let me by, Jack."

"Ianto, no, just let me -"

"I said let me by," Ianto said firmly.

"Please, Ianto -"

"Now."

Against every fibre of his being, Jack lowered his arm and let Ianto walk out of his flat, knowing that to refuse would only make things even worse. "Fuck," Jack whispered, watching Ianto walk down the corridor with more dignity than anyone else in that situation could have mustered. Jack grabbed John's collar and yanked him into the room. "You leave this apartment before I get back and what happened to that prisoner on Metebelis IV will look like a spa treatment. Clear?" he snarled, slamming the door behind him and running down the hall, just missing the elevator taking Ianto down to the lobby. Jack swore and burst through the door into the stairwell, pelting down the stairs and wishing he could just jump to the bottom without breaking his neck and having to wait to revive.

"Ianto!" Jack called, running out of the complex's courtyard just as Ianto reached the pavement. "Wait! _Please_ wait!"

Ianto stopped but didn't turn.

"Ianto, please let me -"

"Was that one of your 'official secrets'? Was that what you meant by that?" Ianto snapped.

Jack shook his head. "No. That's not it at all. John is my ex – for a reason. He's a nutcase and -"

"Crazy ex? That's not very original."

"Well, he is. Particularly when it comes to having a sense of boundary. I am _not_ with him, haven't been for years."

"And what he implied about you propositioning a three-way…?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah, that's how I met him. It was a long time ago. I was looking for something very different then."

Ianto didn't say anything for a long while. "And what are you looking for now, Jack?"

Jack reached out and put a hand on Ianto's arm. "Ianto… I haven't wanted to rush this because it's early still, but… I want to build something. Wild oats are fine, but I want to find something less transitory. And I know that can't happen overnight or be artificially cultivated."

Again, it was a long time before Ianto responded, and Jack was beginning to worry that if John hadn't run him off, talking of making things official too soon might.

"Jack, I'm going to say this once," Ianto said at length. "I understand that your work means you can't tell me everything. And I agree, its early days and I wouldn't want to rush this either. So, I don't expect you to tell me everything at once. But I need to be able to trust you, Jack. This isn't exactly my first relationship, either, and my last relationship didn't end well. There was a lot of manipulation and destructiveness - she wasn't the same woman I fell in love with by the end. Do you understand what I'm saying, Jack?"

"Yes. I do," Jack said. "And if something comes up that I can tell you about, I will. Ianto, I apologize for John showing up like that. Please, Ianto… don't let my past derail our future."

Ianto thought about that before sighing deeply. "I guess I can't blame you for someone else's poor behaviour. And I know enough about how an ex can hurt people you care about."

"John is nothing but poor behaviour," Jack grumbled. "I know I can't quite control him, but I can promise you I have no romantic or sexual interaction with him, whatsoever."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Does that offer to spend the afternoon together still stand?"

Jack felt like he might fall over with relief and threw his arms around Ianto tightly. "You better believe it does! Uh… well, as soon as I have a strong word about boundaries with the jerk I left in my flat."

"Just one thing, Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Skip the apology flowers just this once? My flat is going to look like a florist's."

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto's cheek. "Ok. Just this once," he said, leading Ianto back up to his flat.

* * *

"You really have to work with him?" Ianto asked when Jack got up to put _GoldenEye_ away and pop in _Tomorrow Never Dies_.

"Not very frequently; luckily he travels most of the time. But, unluckily, we are still essentially on the same… assignment, as it were. It's also not so lucky that we happened to be just about the only people on this planet with our particular expertise."

"Ex-partner and obnoxious colleague all in one. I shouldn't envy your luck."

"I don't know," Jack said, sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Ianto. "There's at least one piece of good luck I've had."

"Yeah, too me," Ianto smiled, snuggling against Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another double update weekend since I'm, happily, zipping right along on this :)**

* * *

"Good morning! How was your, um… day off?"

"It was… interesting," Ianto said, carefully measuring the coffee and grinning slightly. "I rather get the impression it will be for as long as I know this man."

"Is that a good interesting, or a bad interesting?" Tosh asked, setting her purse on her desk. "Or is it a highly personal interesting that you might not prefer sharing?"

Ianto considered for a moment, leaning against the counter in the breakroom. "Bit of each, really. Thursday was perfect – he picked me up at mine, with flowers, and took me to a very much place down on the Bayfront. We went back to his… you can guess… and it was brilliant. Late in the morning, however…."

Ianto paused to turn and pour the coffee, leaving Tosh literally on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what had transpired after the clearly good and highly personal interestings. Ianto sat across from her at the table, sliding her mug over to her.

"His ex dropped by unannounced."

"You're kidding! Midmorning on a Friday, totally out of the blue?"

Ianto sighed and nodded. "Apparently, they are in the same field, both with the same specialization, so they can't quite get away with not having some degree of contact."

"That's got to be awkward. For you as well as for him."

"Especially as his ex is a bit clueless when it comes to personal limits."

"Wow."

"Yeah. He seemed genuinely pissed off with his ex, though. You know, I had some reservations at first – the rushing off, the secret squirrel stuff – and, objectively, this _really_ ought be a major reason for me to back off. Maybe I'm being taken in here, but the more I get to know him, aside from all the stuff he's got going on in his life, the more I get the feeling that most of the time he's not very happy deep down. I think his work takes a serious toll on him, and I can imagine it's almost impossible for him to establish a lasting relationship. I can't quite tell what it was, exactly, but Thursday night… I mean, he was gracious and romantic and great in bed, but there was something about him that just seemed a bit tired or sad. Dunno, probably reading too much into it. Anyway, I asked him if he'd be interested in coming along to Rhys's band thing. He said he'll be there if he can be."

A part of Tosh hated to see Ianto dismissing his instincts that his lover was hiding something difficult, especially after having seen how things had ended with Ianto and Lisa. Hearing that the mystery guy was planning to be at the show made Tosh reconsider begging off at the last moment. She wanted to meet this man and see what she made of him for herself. And then there was the fact that it was almost sure to steam Gwen's clams if Jack Harkness was as good-looking as Ianto claimed.

* * *

Ianto waited to take out his mobile until he'd crossed the road Friday afternoon after work. Checking the screen and seeing it was Jack ringing, he hurried to swipe to answer the call.

"Haven't caught you driving, have I?" Jack asked as soon as Ianto picked up.

"Nope, I'd have rung you back. Decided to walk since it's not meant to rain until later," Ianto assured. "How's your day going?"

"Alright. Kinda boring. Looks like I'm clear for tonight, though, so that's good. Want me to swing by with a takeaway before we head to the pub?"

"Sounds great. What do you fancy?" Ianto asked, picking on the pace to get home and changed for the evening.

"You." Ianto could just see Jack's big grin as he said it.

"Thank you. Only, I meant the takeaway."

"Yeah, yeah. You like beef and broccoli and/or chicken and cashew? I figure I'd get a couple entrees to split, selection of spring rolls, wantons, prawns on toast?"

"Brilliant. And I've just realized that I'm really starving," Ianto laughed.

"How long will you be getting home? Should I wait, say, half an hour before ordering and heading out?"

"Nope, I'll be home in less than eight minutes. If you order when you ring off with me, I'll be home and changed and have a couple glasses of wine waiting when you arrive. Riesling usually seems the thing for a Chinese, if that sounds good to you."

"Absolutely. I'll see you in, say, half an hour, Mr. Jones?"

"I'll be waiting. Oh, and don't forget to bring your umbrella. You'll likely want it after 10 tonight."

"Nah. I love the rain around here. It's good for you. Especially having grown up where there wasn't any. Safe walking, see you soon!"

Ianto had to grin. Rain good for you? Jack was quite the unique one, that much was for certain!

* * *

"I get the feeling we're going to be the most overdressed people at this do," Ianto said as he and Jack approached the pub.

"I've been to more than a few where the shy guy in the Speedo was the most overdressed. I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, you look incredible in absolutely anything," Jack grinned.

"Or absolutely nothing," Ianto said, preempting the addendum he knew Jack was about to tack on.

Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders as he held the door open. There was already a fair crowd inside, mostly around the bar, but it looked like the back of the pub where the band was setting up was still mostly empty. Ianto wasn't terribly surprised to see Tosh staying back nearest the door, but he hadn't expected to see her with a cash box and ink stamp.

"Has Gwen really got you working the door?" he asked quietly, leading Jack over.

Tosh smiled and sighed. "If she did it herself, she wouldn't be able to work the room. She was very relieved when I arrived and begged me to take over for her. She bought me a glass of wine, though! Best in house… apparently."

Ianto just shook his head. "Tosh, I'd like you to meet my friend, Jack. Jack, this is my workmate, Toshiko Sato."

Tosh offered a smile and handshake, which Jack accepted with a nearly formal bow. "Pleased to meet you, Jack. Ianto certainly wasn't exaggerating when he said you were handsome!"

Jack winked and said, "Neither was he exaggerating when he said you were absolutely charming, Ms. Sato."

"Tosh, Jack is also involved in IT stuff, so I'm sure the two of you can understand one another's technobabble."

"A little technobabble is good for the soul," Jack grinned, kissing Ianto's cheek. "What's the cover tonight?" he asked, reaching for his wallet.

"Nothing," Tosh shook her head. "Not for those of us who've been pressed into coming, as far as I'm concerned."

"In that case, drinks are on me. If you want another glass of wine, just let me know."

"Not likely," Tosh grimaced. "Maybe a diet vodka tonic, though."

"You hardly need the 'diet' but I'd be happy to. Want anything yet, Yan?"

Ianto caught Tosh's grin at the pet name but steadfastly ignored it. "Just water would be fine for now. Might have a lager after a bit."

"Ok, two waters, one diet V&T – lemon or lime?"

"Lemon, please. Thank you, Jack."

"My pleasure," Jack said, stepping over to the bar.

"Very good-looking and very polite," Tosh said quietly to Ianto.

"Yep," Ianto said, glancing at Jack over his shoulder. "So where is Gwen?"

"Over at the corner table, gabbing with her two besties."

"And completely ignoring us, eh?"

"Heartbreaking," Tosh nodded. "One of Rhys's mates was getting a bit chatty with me, until I strongly discouraged that."

"Not your type, then?"

"He calls himself 'Banana', Ianto. Anybody whose type that is needs professional help."

"Don't know. I quite fancy bananas. Of course, with Jack it's more like cucumber…."

That sent Tosh into a politely subdued fit of giggles, which was, naturally, when Owen Harper strode into the pub.

"Well, gang's all here, eh? Don't think I've ever seen you in a dress, Tosh," Owen said.

"I reckon not, Owen. I usually only wear them when I go out for the evening."

"Yeah. Don't reckon I've ever seen Ianto in jeans, either. Two of a kind, you lot."

Tosh and Ianto exchanged looks just as Gwen came rushing over to greet Owen. She was just, remarkably, asking if Owen wouldn't mind fetching her a pint (as she was _so_ run off her feet) when Jack returned from the bar and set drinks down on Tosh's table.

"Diet V&T with lemon for the lady," he said, passing Tosh her drink, "and still water for the gents," he said, handing one to Ianto.

Gwen and Owen both stared at Jack for a moment before Ianto took a half step back to make introductions.

Jack was about to offer to fetch another couple drinks for the newcomers when Rhys walked over and wrapped his arm around Gwen, letting her know they should be ready in another 10 minutes. As Ianto turned to introduce yet another person to Jack, he noted that Jack and Rhys both looked a bit surprised, as if they knew one another already, but neither of them acted like it was any other than a first meeting.

As Jack headed back over to the bar to get three more drinks, Owen gave Ianto a curious look. "Just wondering, but how much is this setting you back, Tea-boy?"

Ianto frowned, hating that nickname. "What do you mean? Jack's getting the drinks in, not me."

"Nah, I mean by the hour. Boyfriend experience, isn't it?"

"Owen Harper! That is a horrendous thing to say about someone who's offered you a lager without even knowing you," Tosh snapped quietly.

Owen rolled his eyes and jabbed his elbow in Ianto's ribs. "Aw, Tea-boy knows I'm just havin' a laugh. Very nice bloke, I'm sure. Very American teeth."

"Only a biological anthropologist would fixate on the teeth," Gwen teased.

"Dental hygiene is very important, thank you. What else will future historians have to figure out our lifestyles from?"

"Digital records," Jack chimed in, returning to the group. "Good digital histories will outlast organic matter by many millennia. Future historians will be very grateful to people like your Ms. Sato, and careful archivists like Ianto."

"Well, here's to the future," Rhys said, raising his ale. "But for the present, I'd better go get in tune."

As soon as Rhys walked away, Gwen turned and tugged on Ianto's sleeve with wide eyes. "You never said he was this gorgeous, Ianto!"

Ianto shrugged. "Didn't figure it mattered. I mean, you've got Rhys and all…." Ianto decided he was so going to apologise, quite vigorously, to Jack later that night.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do you think of it?" Ianto said, subconsciously fiddling with the label of his beer bottle.

"Not bad," Jack said. "Not exactly Glenn Miller, but they're half decent."

"Yeah. Not quite my thing, either, but… honestly, I rather expected it to be a lot worse. Glad you could join me as well," Ianto said, slipping an arm around Jack's waist.

"Any time I can, I will," Jack smiled, returning the gesture.

"What are your thoughts on leaving after this set? Mine or yours?"

"Sounds good to me. Either is fine. We haven't gone to back to yours yet. Would you like to?"

"Don't mind either way. I imagine it is about my turn to do the hosting, though And, besides, mine is closer," Ianto grinned.

"I would say proximity is the priority, I'm not keeping track of 'turns'."

"Mine it is, soon as they're done," Ianto nodded.

Jack leaned over to kiss Ianto's cheek in agreement, but stopped when he felt a buzzing in his trouser pocket that was not caused by talking of going back to Ianto's soon. Fishing his mobile out, Jack checked the message and swore under his breath.

Ianto gave him a concerned glance, then frowned. He had the feeling Jack's free evening just got co-opted. "Work?" he asked.

Jack looked up with a resigned apology in his eyes. "Yeah. C'mere a second," he said, leading Ianto away toward the door where it was quieter. "I gotta run, now. Presuming this doesn't take long, I'll be back, ok? If I'm not back by last orders… head on back to yours and I'll come there as soon as I am able."

Another message pinged on Jack's phone and he swore again between gritted teeth. "There's a problem. I need you to do something for me, Ianto."

"Well, yeah, ok. Whatever I can…," Ianto said, a bit nonplussed and growing more worried. "Is it to do with your work, though? I mean, are you able to tell -"

"Yeah, but this doesn't require you to sign anything. I just need you to keep everyone inside this pub until either I'm back or the police say it's safe."

"Jack, what's going -"

"Can't give details. Just stay inside here, no matter what, ok? _You_ stay safe – above _everything_ – got that?"

Ianto's heartrate officially doubled with the way Jack was talking like there was something seriously dangerous happening outside. All he could do was nod mutely. Jack grasping his shoulders and kissing him hard before running out of the pub was not a reassurance.

"Ianto?" Tosh said, walking over. "Is everything ok? Where's Jack gone?"

Ianto shook his head. "Don't know, Tosh. He got a message from work. Said nobody should leave the pub until we get an all-clear. He couldn't tell me what was occurring out there, but he seemed really serious."

Tosh stood wide-eyed for a long moment. "You don't think someone's got a gun or a bomb, do you?"

"No idea, Tosh."

"Ok. We should keep calm. I'm sure they've got very competent professionals managing whatever it is. He said no one should leave? So we should stay here and make sure everybody stays until Jack gets back. But we'll want to do that in a way that doesn't make people panic, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto said, trying to focus on what Tosh was saying. "Yeah."

"Come on, Ianto. He'll be fine. I'm sure of that."

"I wish I were," Ianto muttered.

"Ianto. He's in IT – we're not exactly the front line type. He's probably just got to coordinate things from his office."

"You're right," Ianto said, taking a deep breath. "He's told me that his work isn't the sort of thing that would get him killed."

Outside the pub there was a flash of lightning and rumble of thunder, pulling Ianto's attention out to the road. Maybe the poor weather would help them convince other pub patrons to stay in until the electrical storm had passed, he thought.

Just then, someone came running down the road, dressed in a smart suit but wearing a rather hideous mask that looked like some sort of giant prawn or deflated blowfish. Ianto began to wonder if this whole fuss wasn't over some bloody university prank gone wrong, when he saw Jack pursuing the blowfish on foot, with an old-style revolver drawn and pointed. He couldn't hear what was going on outside, but Jack seemed to be shouting, likely ordering the suspect to halt.

Ianto stared in shock as the scene in the street seemed to slow before his eyes. The blowfish half-turned, pointed a weapon of its own, and blast rang out. Ianto's heart froze in his chest when Jack staggered back a couple steps as he fired in return, before he seemed to slip on the wet pavement and fell to the ground. When he didn't get back up after a few moments, something inside Ianto snapped and he shouted, wrenching open the pub door and running out into the rainy night before Toshiko could even try to hold him back.

"Jack!" Ianto cried, dropping to his knees beside Jack. "Jack, hold on, _please_ hold on!"

Jack opened his eyes and forced a labored breath. "What are you doing? Get out of here – it isn't safe!" Jack rasped.

"I'm not leaving you," Ianto insisted. "Why were you chasing that stupid bloody kid? You're not meant to be -"

"Go back in, Ianto. Go, now! Don't worry about me!"

"Don't worry?! You're hit, Jack. You're bleeding." Ianto refused to look at Jack's torso, a glimpse of the amount of spreading redness was more than he could manage. "I'll get 999, ok? Just stay with me, please?"

"No, Ianto, listen, get to safety! Leave me, I'm fine. I'm… I'll be ok. Those things… unpredictable. If it gets you, I'll never…."

Jack's voice was getting weaker by the word and between the pouring rain and the tears in his eyes, Ianto was not having any success swiping his mobile screen to unlock and get to the keypad to dial for help. In desperation, he started shouting back toward for someone to get a medic.

"Please, Yan," Jack whispered. "Please go -" he managed before falling still.

"Jack? Jack, come on! You can't go, Jack. You… you can't. Jack, please don't… please? I love you, Jack."

A stunned crowd had gathered at the pub door, no one really sure what they should do, until Rhys pushed his way through and ran out to Ianto. "Come on, mate," he said, gently. "Nothing we can do out here right now. He needs you to stay safe, like. I've rung for help, they'll be here in moments."

" _Gad lonydd i fi_ ," Ianto rasped, hanging onto Jack like a lifeline.

"Nah, can't, mate. I'm sorry, but you've got to come, really. Not safe out here just now."

" _Na oes ots_."

"It would matter to Jack," Rhys said firmly.

Ianto looked up for a moment, then back down at Jack. "Can't we get him covered up?" he sobbed. "I told him to bring an umbrella…."

"Yeah, we will, I promise. Come on," Rhys said, helping Ianto to his feet.

"Rhys! What is going on?" called another man running up to the scene.

"Jack's been hit, Andy. Can you get him taken care of?"

"Is the blow- uh… who's this, then?"

"Jack's boyfriend," Rhys said grimly. "Take care of Jack. This un's had a bit of a shock. See there, Ianto? Help's here. Andy will work on Jack. Let's get inside, now."

Ianto didn't say anything. He just let Rhys walk him back inside the pub and sit him down in a booth. Rhys called for some towels and a bottle of Penderyn while Ianto sat trembling in shock and grief and from the cold damp that had set in.

Tosh grabbed a couple of fresh towels from the barmaid and sat next to Ianto, wrapping them around his shoulders and pulling him into a wordless hug. Gwen just stood aside, gripping Rhys's arm and mumbling something about never knowing he was 'so heroic'.

After a few moments, Owen picked up the bottle of whisky and a lowball glass, pouring a generous measure and setting it in front of Ianto. "Drink that quick. It'll help. And, for what it's worth… I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Not now, Owen," Tosh hissed.

* * *

Outside in the rain, Jack coughed and gasped and flailed painfully back to life.

"Easy, Captain. Take it easy," Andy said calmly.

Jack, however, pushed himself upright and grabbed Andy's arm. "Where's Ianto? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Jack. Rhys is with him, inside."

Jack let himself fall back down for a moment, still not quite ready to support his own weight if he didn't immediately have to. "What about the blowfish?"

"You winged it apparently… or finned it, I suppose. It didn't get very far. I found it just around the alley and it's waiting in hand-clamps and leg irons. No danger to civilians."

Jack nodded. "Probably gonna have to retcon the pub."

"Yeah, I've got a supply on me. Just one question…."

"Huh?"

Andy hesitated, hating to hit Jack with it right after he revived. "What about Ianto?"

Jack look at him for a long moment, then closed his eyes.

"He saw you die… saw the blood, probably the entry wound. I don't know if he'd believe it wasn't your blood, though maybe you could tell him you just passed out from blood loss."

Jack shook his head wearily. "I won't be able to hide not having a scar, though, even if I were to wear a fake dressing for a while. I don't have a choice, Andy. Never do."

"If you ask my opinion, Jack, I think maybe one day it'd be worth it to let someone in. And, given time, maybe this is the one who would be worth it."

Jack shook his head again, though. "I can't, Andy. I already put him in danger tonight. He doesn't deserve that, or any of the other bullshit I'd bring him. I never have a choice in the end. Just… let me do it, though. Let me see him and say goodbye, even if he won't remember any of it."


	14. Chapter 14

"Um… excuse me…? If I could have everyone's attention, please?" Andy called out from the pub door. "I'm DI Davidson, and, I know this is going to be a bit of a bother, but I'm going to need everyone to remain here, inside the pub, just until we've dealt with the scene outside. I'm also going to need to collect contact information from everyone here tonight, in case we need to follow up with any witnesses. Now… as I said, I know that's a hassle and I'm genuinely sorry about it. The good news is I've been cleared by my superior officer to treat you all to a round while we get things processed. So that's not so bad, is it? Well, everyone who isn't driving, of course. Non-alcoholic beverages only for drivers or underage…. Anyway, as we've got that sorted, could I get someone to give me a hand with the orders and getting you all queued up?"

Rhys immediately stepped out of Gwen's hold and raised his hand. "Happy to help, mate. Just let me know where I'm needed. Uh… Rhys. Williams. If you want my information out of the way."

"Perfect, mate, 'preciate that. I think the easiest way to manage this will be to station you nearest the draught pulls so you can put in and hand back orders, and I'll just stand right beside you, make my notes, and keep everyone moving. Right. Could we get an orderly queue, then, please?"

"He'll wanna talk to me," Ianto murmured against Tosh's shoulder.

"He'll wait," Tosh said firmly. "They can clear everyone else out of here first. D'you want a sip of this, calm your nerves a bit?"

Ianto shook his head. "I don't want anything. Feel sick enough without it. Um… could you let me out a moment?"

Tosh quickly shifted away, letting Ianto out of the booth. She had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving the gents for a while, but still kept an eye on the door, ready to help him back over if he looked unsteady when he emerged.

By the time Ianto stepped out of the men's room, most of the pub had exchanged their phone numbers for a free drink. Tosh sat in the booth with half a glass of still water but looked about as unfocussed as if she'd had several shots instead. Ianto figured the whole thing had taken a toll on most of the patrons, they were all looking knackered. Ianto walked over to the bar where the cop who'd arrived to 'take care of' Jack stood talking to Gwen's boyfriend.

"Guessing you'll need more than my mobile number and email," Ianto said, sitting at the bar but still drawn in upon himself as much as possible.

Andy shook his head and put a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "There's a whole room of people here who can tell us you only ran out after he'd been shot. You're not a suspect."

"Why was he out there? He said he does IT – why would he be chasing a… a…. I thought the bloke in the mask was some student prank, but… what, is it terrorists in fish masks?"

"We don't know yet, exactly. Appears to be drug related though. The, uh, suspect had a bag of cocaine. Well… probably shouldn't be sharing details of the case just now, but… I figured you deserved to know. As to why… those of us in any sort of law enforcement sometimes are called on to do things we hope we never have to. Whatever he's 'meant' to do, your boyfriend is a hero. He stopped that individual from hurting anyone else."

"He said…. He said he wouldn't end up dead in his line of work. That's what he said to me."

Andy and Rhys glanced at one another. "Could be any of us, mate," Rhys said. "Nobody knows, do they? Just crossing the street's risky, isn't it?"

"Yep," Andy concurred.

Ianto just laid his head down in his arms and tried to tell himself he was just tired, not hiding his tears.

Rhys looked out the pub window when he saw a hand wave and gestured to Andy. That was their signal to quietly exit. Ianto paid no mind when the two of them stepped away, they were probably only going to discuss whether someone should stay with him through the night. Neither did he particularly notice that the rest of the pub had gone rather quiet, aside from a few snores coming from different tables where everyone else's heads were down as well.

Not even the jingling of the bell on the pub door made him look up.

* * *

Jack stopped and stared, his newly healed heart already tested and caught in his throat. They hadn't given Ianto retcon yet, they wouldn't!

Maybe Andy thought he'd give him the light, several-hours dose, just let Ianto forget seeing Jack dead on the pavement, and everything would be fine. But Jack knew better. Things might be alright for a while, but Jack would never be able to shake the guilt. It would steadily erode their relationship until things soured entirely. Anyway, it would only be prolonging the inevitable. It would only be a matter of time until Jack died again, or until it was Ianto caught in the crossfire. A relationship strung together with lies and evasions, even with claims of 'official secrets' to smooth things over, never had a chance. He'd known from the beginning he was making a terrible mistake, and now he had to do the only thing he could: say goodbye and let Ianto forget he ever existed.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered.

Ianto did nothing for a moment, sure he was hearing things.

"Yan? Are you awake?"

Finally Ianto lifted his head to look back and prove to himself there wasn't anyone there. He nearly fell off the barstool when he saw Jack standing there in a fresh undershirt but still in rain-and-blood soaked trousers. Ianto shook his head desperately. "You're not…. I'm hallucinating."

"No, you aren't," Jack said softly. "I'm ok, Ianto. Really," he said, taking a hesitant step forward.

"But I saw you. I was holding you when… you stopped, Jack… you just _stopped_."

"Yeah. I know. I died. But I'm ok now. Honestly. You can check," Jack said, holding out his hands to show Ianto he was real, not a ghost or audio-visual hallucination.

"That can't happen," Ianto said flatly.

"Usually, no, it can't. Remember the other day when I said that if something came up that I could tell you about, I would?"

Ianto nodded. Within the last hour, he was sure he'd mentally catalogued every word Jack had ever said or texted to him.

"Well, this is something I really shouldn't tell you, but… I'm going to anyway. Can I sit down, though? Still kinda wobbly."

"If you're telling me you've died and come back to life, I'm not surprised. Yeah, sit."

Jack smiled sadly. He was going to miss Ianto's dry wit so much, but it was at least some comfort that Ianto was still able to call up that bit of snark, even in his state.

"I can't die, Ianto," Jack said bluntly. "Well, I can, and do, frequently, but I don't stay that way. I always come back. So, when you asked if what I did was dangerous, I kind of misdirected you by saying that I wouldn't 'end up' dead. See, I never have _ended_ up dead. Always end up alive, in the end."

"That's not possible. Medicine has done some pretty incredible things, and biology is nothing if not inconsistent, but…. Well, I guess there are people who technically stop breathing or flatline, but… that's not what you're saying, is it."

"No, it's not. Something happened to me, Ianto, a long time ago. Something that neither medicine nor biology have much to do with. It wasn't what I would call mystical… just something not really understood yet. Even I'm not evolved enough to really understand it myself, but I was killed, in battle, and then… I just woke up. And ever since then, I die and… don't stay that way."

"A long time ago?"

Jack nodded. "A really long time. Approximately 150 years, give or take. And, amazingly, I don't look a day older than I did then. Guess there's an upside to everything."

Ianto looked away for a long while. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because I owe you the truth. I'm sorry I couldn't have just been honest with you from the beginning. I would have been, but when you're like me, you learn pretty fast that either they believe you and hate you for it or they think you're a crazy liar… and hate you for it. It's easier when it's just flings," Jack said, staring down at the bar, trying to ignore the blurriness in his eyes. "Don't ever have to get into personal details that way. I fell so fast for you, though, I didn't even realise how far along I was getting."

"Presuming for just a moment that I did believe you," Ianto said slowly. "Why would something that happened to you make me hate you?"

"Depends who you ask," Jack laughed hollowly. "One partner… it was because I wasn't aging like she was. For another, it was because I was clearly some sort of demonic creature. He killed me again and again and again…."

Ianto turned to look at Jack. "I would never do that," he whispered seriously.

"That's what makes this so hard," Jack said miserably. "I think we had something real developing."

"I know we did. We do. I'm still willing to give this a go if you are," Ianto said, resting a hand on Jack's arm. "I don't really know why, maybe I'm out of my mind. But I've loved every second I've been with you, and when I thought you'd been killed… I didn't care if there was a terrorist running loose out there, I just… I didn't want to be anywhere you weren't at that moment."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. That's another reason why it can't go on. I put you in too much danger. And that's not just because of what I am. It's mostly because of what I do."

"Tech consulting, you mean?"

Jack shrugged. "When you've lived centuries in the future and visited civilizations of galaxies yet to be discovered, you kinda know a lot of technological stuff that nobody else does."

"So, what you really do is time travel?"

"Not anymore. But I did. Actually, I've been here ever since the not-dying thing started. And because I am pretty well-versed in other traveling civilizations, I lead a team who manage visitors and objects from other planets. Gotta keep this stuff under wraps from the general public, you know. And so… official secrets. And it's dangerous. Sometimes aliens are just scared and lost when they get here, sometimes they come here aggressively, and sometimes they stay, get integrated and assimilated… with all attendant vices. As in the case of blowfish."

"That wasn't a mask, then?"

"Nope. It was a humanoid alien species, the head of which happens to be what we think of as a fish."

"What exactly does this mean, Jack? You're telling me all this, but you tell me you shouldn't and that we can't stay together because it's too dangerous. You have to kill me or something?"

"I don't think I could if I had to. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, maybe a lot of things that were wrong. Maybe I'm getting old and soft. I couldn't hurt you. In fact, I was going to give you this," Jack said, opening his hand and revealing a little white pill.

"What's that meant to do? And is it the same thing the rest of these people were drugged with?"

Jack just barely glanced up. He'd need to react quickly if Ianto decided to bolt for the door, but Jack had a feeling Ianto wouldn't do that. "Essentially the same. It's an amnesia pill, with a comfortable dose of entirely non-habit-forming sleep aid mixed in. Everybody here will wake up rested and unable to remember anything about the hour or so before they fell asleep."

"So, that one there differs how?"

"It wouldn't be the last hour you'd be forgetting," Jack said bitterly.

The silence between them grew thick for several moments. "I wouldn't remember the first thing about you, would I?"

"Absolutely none of it."

Ianto firmly shook his head. "Then I'm not taking that. Not willingly. You want rid of me, it won't be done with a little pill. All you'd have to do is break up with me like a normal person. And there's no reason to worry about my silence. I'd probably end up a long-term resident of Providence Park if I told anyone half of what you've told me. No one would believe it, would they?"

Jack turned and looked at Ianto for the first time since sitting down. "Do you believe it?"

Ianto nodded briefly.

"Why?"

"Because I know what happened out there in the road. I may not be a medic, but you _died_. I watched the… spark just go out of you. And it was exactly the same as when my father died in hospital. There was nothing fake or temporary about it. But here you are now. And as for the rest… it makes sense now. Why you haven't got any personal things in your flat, no photos of family or mates. Why there's something about you, very deep inside, that just seems almost untouchably sad and alone. You let someone in and they get afraid of you because they can't understand what happened to you, or they get jealous because no one ever feels they have enough time, except for you. Fear and jealousy are things most people don't handle well, so they end up hurting someone they really cared about. And I don't think there're any magic little pills that would let you forget all those betrayals, are there?"

Jack sat, staring straight ahead again. It was like hearing someone reading aloud the pain and loneliness he'd lived with for decades. "Last weekend…," Jack started, his throat closing around the words. "When I called you that Wednesday evening to see about our date, I'd just revived after being mauled by an alien called a Weevil. All I wanted when I woke up was to hear your voice," Jack whispered. "It hurts, coming back. You can't imagine how much. And it never gets any better. I've died… I don't know, more than a thousand times, and there's no getting used to it. It's hell, every single time."

"I can't imagine the dying is much fun either," Ianto said quietly. "You're not likely to get the comfortable, palliative-care deaths, are you?"

Jack let out a half-laugh, half-sob and shook his head.

"I want to go home, Jack. The shock is wearing off and I'm not going to be awake much longer, with or without your pill." Ianto paused. "The earlier invitation still stands, if you don't want to be alone right now."

Jack looked up at Ianto again, not sure what to say. "Do you understand that you'll never really be safe as long as you're with me?" he asked wearily.

"I think I'm a lot safer with you than those aliens with heads like fish are," Ianto said, heading for door and hoping a free taxi came by soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Well, it was probably rather nasty of me to make you all wait on that last cliffhanger last week, so... another double update this weekend (in honour of the upcoming Owain Glyndwr Day... naturally.)_ **

* * *

"Ianto?" Jack asked, standing in the doorway of the pub as Ianto shouted and waved for a taxi.

Ianto glanced back, careful not to give the driver slowing to the kerb the impression that he'd changed his mind.

"Is it really ok if I go with you?"

"I said so, didn't I?" Ianto said, stepping up to the car.

Jack hesitated for a moment, watching Ianto get into the taxi. He couldn't shake the thought that if he let Ianto leave, there would be no forgiveness. When he saw the expectant look Ianto was giving him from the back seat, Jack hopped into the cab as quick as he could.

Ianto looked over at Jack for a long moment, then reached across the seat for Jack's hand as he gave his address to the driver. Neither passenger said a word for the duration of the drive. Arriving at Ianto's building, Jack rather docilely followed along up to Ianto's flat.

Jack only looked up at Ianto again once the door was shut behind them. "Ianto… I -"

Ianto shook his head quickly, though. "Not now, Jack. I just want to crawl into bed. I know there's a lot we're going to need to talk about, but in the morning, ok?"

Jack nodded, realizing that Ianto probably didn't have anything left in him. Jack couldn't help worrying that every hour that passed exponentially increased the likelihood of Ianto deciding that this whole thing was entirely too much to deal with. If he did, Jack would just have to accept it and offer the Retcon option again. And until such a time as Ianto asked or told him to leave, Jack would stay and savour whatever moments he had left with someone so caring and intelligent and handsome as Ianto Jones.

"The people in the pub," Ianto said, heading toward his bedroom as he pulled off his shirt. "Are they just going to wake up in there, sat at pub tables?"

Jack shrugged. "In situations like that, it's pretty easy. Alcohol is always a useful explanation. Anybody who wasn't drinking much, we try to get them home. I really oughta be helping Andy and Rhys, but…."

"It was your night off," Ianto said, tossing his jeans at the bedroom chair, too knackered to be bothered to drop them in the laundry basket.

"Yeah."

A few moments later, Ianto glanced up at Jack standing by the bedroom window, looking out at the rainy night. "I happen to know for a fact you don't sleep in your clothes," Ianto observed.

"No. Ianto, are you sure you want me here?"

Ianto repressed a sigh. Was Jack that certain of rejection? "I'm very sure, Jack. Yeah, there's a lot I don't understand, and I'm definitely too confused to process it properly just now. But I'm not confused about how I feel where you're concerned. Please stay with me tonight?"

Jack swallowed hard and nodded, and was grateful to shed his clothes and get into Ianto's bed with him. It felt so right when Ianto immediately wrapped his arms tightly around him and snuggled in. With Ianto pressed against him, skin-on-skin, Jack could almost forgot how sore his chest still was and how every muscle in his body still ached from having the blood suddenly rushing back to them a couple hours earlier.

"Try to sleep, Jack," Ianto murmured.

Tired as he was, sleep was the last thing Jack wanted. All he really hoped for at that moment was to hold Ianto and pretend until the sun came up that they were a normal couple that actually stood a chance of making it work. Within moments of 'resting his eyes,' Jack was out like a light.

Hours later, Jack was startled awake by a persistent buzzing across the room and a mumbled "shit" beside him. Ianto stumbled out of bed and rummaged through the pockets of his jeans before all but staggering back to bed and answering the call.

"You alright, Tosh? … Whoa, just a minute, calm down, eh? Maybe you just had more to drink than you thought. … You don't remember anything? …"

Jack shook Ianto's shoulder and mouthed 'we took her home!'

Ianto held a hand up and nodded. "Yeah, yeah… but I'm sure you're fine. You were in no state to drive. We drove you home and made sure you got inside ok. You probably just had a lie down on the couch. … We, uh, Jack and I. You met him last night, at the pub. … Tall, yeah, American, that's him. So, see, nothing to worry about. … Dunno, love, even if someone did put something in your drink, we made sure you were home safe, so… maybe just drink a load of tea? … Yeah, take it easy for the day. Look, will you ring me in a couple hours if you're not feeling better? … Alright. I can always stop round later as well. … Ok. That's it, good, strong, proper tea, that's what you need. None of that green bollocks." Ianto laughed at something Tosh said, then said goodbye and rang off.

"Is there any possibility that that stuff will have any negative side effects?" Ianto asked Jack.

Jack shook his head. "None. It's safer than a multivitamin. Really."

Ianto sighed. "She's worried someone at the pub tried to give her Rohypnol."

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "We kind of see a lot of that when monitoring people who've had encounters. No good answer other than to reassure them they're ok. She could go to a clinic and have a blood draw. Retcon doesn't show up in panel tests, so…."

"This is the sort of thing you deal with almost every day, isn't it?"

Jack nodded.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ianto asked, lightly brushing Jack's left temple with his fingertips. "I think you were a bit worn down last night."

"I'm alright, Ianto. I'm always alright."

Ianto shook his head. "No, you're not, Jack. Not always. It is ok to talk about it, you know?"

Jack looked at him for a long moment. "I don't want to waste our time talking about how I feel."

"Wouldn't be a waste of time to me. I care what you're feeling like. Sometimes talking helps, or maybe there's something I could do to help, but if you don't say… how will I know?"

"I just mean that… between now and the time you get scared off, I'd rather have memories that focus on you, not me."

"I'm lying here in bed with an immortal time-traveler, and you think there's still something that's going to 'scare me off'?" Ianto smirked. "Get a grip, Jack. I mean, I think it actually makes perfect sense. A nearly infinite number of galaxies out there through the universe must come up to a truly infinite number of possible planets to sustain life. And time-travel isn't exactly that far-fetched either, is it? I read 'A Brief History of Time' at uni. Take _Star Trek_ – how much of that 'impossible' sci-fi stuff is real now? I mean, just having a mobile phone that does about a billion other things as well. Besides… now I know that isn't a custom aftershave – 51st century pheromone, indeed!"

Jack just stared at Ianto. "Ianto… are you really that au fait with all this?"

Ianto shrugged. "Don't know if I'm exactly au fait, but I'm not angry or afraid or anything. It's just what is. And it could be a lot worse."

"Nobody else knows, Yan. What we do, I mean. Torchwood, that is, who I work for."

"I get that." Ianto chuckled unexpectedly. "Well, I'm not about to start an alien scrapbook, am I?"

Jack couldn't help cracking a smile. "Don't know. You are an archivist. Probably in your nature to document everything."

"It's also in my nature to know what belongs where. And some things don't belong written down at home."

Jack nodded and fell solemn again. "It isn't easy, Yan…," he said quietly after a while.

"I imagine not," Ianto said, pulling Jack into a hug. "But you _can_ tell me."

"Ianto, the thing that scares me the most…. It isn't you running from me. That might actually be the least difficult way to…. Yan… I appear to be stuck living forever, unless I find a Doctor who can fix me. And that means that, one day, no matter what happens between us, I'm gonna lose you."

"Jack, I don't mean to be crass, but how is that all that different from anyone else? Last night I thought I lost you. I know what you'll be feeling if you lose me one day. I know it's not a matter of 'if' for you, but there are a lot of people in the world who know their loved one isn't going to be with them for long. Loss is a fact of life, it's something we all have to live with. Not forever, no, but I don't imagine anyone's ever thought that knowing they'll, too, die one day makes it easier. That sort of thing is generally considered a warning sign for suicide."

Jack was quiet for a long time. "I know that's true, but I guess I never really thought of it. Maybe I can be a little self-absorbed sometimes. Over the years, I've kind of adopted a strike-first approach when my stupid heart leads me astray."

Ianto held Jack tighter. "I'm sorry you've had to put up such walls, Jack," he whispered. "I think you've got such a big heart, and I think it's terrible that people have taken advantage of it."

All at once, Jack felt something inside him shift. He tried to fight it but it was no use, walls he hadn't even realized he was hiding behind were crumbling at such a rate that he could swear it hurt as physically as coming back to life. All he could do was cling to Ianto and hope the man didn't think less of him.

"You think I've got a big heart?" Jack whispered through bitter tears. "There are so many people who don't believe I ever had any heart."

"They're wrong, cariad. So wrong," Ianto soothed. "I think you'd… gone already, last night, didn't hear me… but I meant it, it wasn't just shock or grief, because I've been feeling it for a while now and…." Ianto took a deep breath and shifted away just enough to meet Jack's eyes. "I love you."

For a moment, Jack looked stunned as if that was the last thing he was expecting Ianto to say. Then he clutched Ianto tightly to him as if refusing to ever let go of him. "I love you, too, Ianto. I love you, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto didn't know how long he and Jack lie together, holding one another. All he knew was that he'd seen two entirely different sides of Jack Harkness in the course of the last day – one confident, cheerful, a bit flash but entirely charming; the other, stripped of all veneer, raw, hurting and starkly vulnerable.

It had just about broken his heart when Jack said that there were people who believed him to be heartless. It was so obviously untrue to him that Ianto couldn't imagine anyone seeing Jack that way. The only thing he could imagine was that it came with the fear with which some people responded to Jack's condition of immortality. That only broke Ianto's heart further. Especially since Jack had confided that it was a traumatizing ordeal coming back to life. Ianto decided then and there that he was going to show Jack that he was loved, no matter what.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ianto asked quietly. "Would you like to get a bit more sleep?"

Jack shook his head against Ianto's shoulder. "I don't want sleep."

"You sure? I imagine you need your rest after… coming back."

"I'm sure. I'm used to not having much sleep. Actually, I've been really lucky with you. More nights than not, I wake up from nightmares. I've slept really well every time I've been with you, though."

Ianto was beginning to realise that Jack probably had several lifetimes worth of horror stories he carried around permanently, and no one to help lessen the weight of them. There was no way he was letting that go on.

Ianto cupped Jack's cheek and kissed him tenderly. "Then you'll just have to sleep with me more often, won't you?" he smiled. "How about some coffee, then? You could have a lie in and breakfast in bed, or my shower's all yours, whatever you'd prefer."

Jack sighed. "Your coffee will do more good for me than I can tell you. I'd love a hot shower, but I think I'll wait till I get home. My trousers are kinda stiff with rain and blood still."

"I've got a washer and drier. Why don't you shower, wear my dressing gown, and I'll do a wash? If you've got… hour or two?"

"I should probably check with Andy. I know Rhys would tell me they'll be fine for the rest of the day, but Andy is more pragmatic."

Ianto snickered and Jack gave him a curious look. "I'm sorry, it's just… Gwen Cooper's boyfriend actually works with you, catching aliens?"

"Um, yeah. She doesn't know anything…."

"I'd say not. She routinely goes on and on about how Rhys's work in haulage logistics is so important it keeps him out at all hours. We'd all reckoned he was seeing someone else and Gwen was too conceited to work it out."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, Rhys is very devoted. I keep telling him, though, that he needs to take the whole work-life balance thing seriously. He has something real in his life and he needs to hang on to it. There isn't much of that in our line of work."

"Well, that can change," Ianto said decisively. "Not being much of it, that is."

"I sure hope so," Jack said, pulling Ianto in for a kiss and holding him close for a while. "You know, I had no idea that Rhys was musical. I try so hard not to pry into my team's personal lives, I want them to have that separate space that doesn't have anything to do with Torchwood."

"You have very different workmates to mine, then. Tosh and I are the ones who generally don't announce our evening and weekend activities to everyone in earshot, whereas Gwen and Owen… no one has ever had to _pry_ for anything out of them. Well, look, I'll start the coffee." Ianto got up and took a dressing gown from his closet. He handed it to Jack and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants, then kissed Jack's forehead. "Shower's yours if you want it," Ianto smiled. "Coffee will be waiting."

Jack nodded and shifted to fetch his mobile from his trousers.

"Did you at least get him home?" were Andy's first words on answering Jack's call.

Jack sighed. Andy sounded a bit annoyed and that was likely the result of exhaustion. "What's going on over there, Andy? Did you get any rest?"

"Was having a kip until about 30 seconds ago, actually."

"I'm sorry, Andy. I won't keep you up. I just… what about Rhys?"

"Helped him get Gwen home and told him to stay there, only had a few more to shift, all smaller frames, nothing I couldn't manage. He'll be at the Hub by now, I expect."

"Ok. I'll talk to him. Get some sleep, Andy. Sorry again."

"What about you, Captain? You alright?"

"I think I will be, Andy." Jack took a breath. "I…. I didn't give it to him." Jack peeked around the bedroom door to be sure Ianto couldn't overhear. "I know that's against the rules, and if you guys really think it's necessary, I'm… willing to give him a 24-hour dose. Enough to wipe out what he knows about me and Torchwood. It's enough for me to know that he didn't freak out when he found out; and even if he has to forget, I'll still know. But I can't -"

"Jack? Against who's rules? You're the boss, last I checked."

"That doesn't mean I can just break protocol whenever I -"

"You're willing to trust this guy with the fact that you can't die. That's good enough for me. Now… it might be a bit different if, say, Rhys were to refuse to retcon Gwen."

"Why should that be different, Andy?"

"Primarily because Rhys isn't a time-traveler from the 51st century who can get shot in the chest, bleed out, and walk away without a scratch, all in the space of an hour. Your personal secrets are a bit bigger than not _really_ managing the haulage of produce. I told you last night – if you think he's worth it, don't let that go, Jack."

"He's worth it, Andy," Jack whispered. "I have no idea what I've just gotten him into, but he's worth it to me. I can only hope I'll be worth it to him."

"Look. Spend some time with him. Rhys and I will manage things. If anything occurs out of our scope, we'll… ring John."

"If at all possible, don't. Think you guys can spare me for just a couple hours this morning, long enough for me to indulge in a shower and breakfast…."

"Have you been listening to a word I've said, or staring at your boyfriend's arse this whole time? I said we'll be fine. Don't be worried, will you? Go, and since I'm covering for you later, let me get back to sleep now, eh?"

"Point taken. Thanks, Andy. Ring me when you're in the Hub and we'll talk more then." Jack dropped his mobile on Ianto's bed and shrugged into Ianto's dressing gown just as Ianto appeared at the bedroom door with a cup of coffee.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, taking the offered mug. "Andy thinks they'll be alright without me on hand for the day. So… I'd love to take you up on that shower. And, if you haven't had enough of me, maybe we can… do lunch? Someplace quiet, maybe?"

"I haven't had enough of you, Jack. Lunch would be fine. Maybe the café over in the park. But, just now you should get showered up and I'll do breakfast."

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

Jack pulled Ianto into a fierce snog, pouring all of his gratitude and hope into the kiss before finishing off with a sweet, light peck and a smile and wink as he turned toward Ianto's shower.


	17. Chapter 17

"I wish you'd let me iron those," Ianto said as Jack pulled on his clean trousers.

"Thanks, but you don't need to do that," Jack smiled. "I never do, not anymore. Used to, years ago."

"I still do. Every morning. Been told I'm a bit of an uptight prick."

"I don't agree with that," Jack said firmly. "Well, not in the figurative sense at any rate."

Ianto just smirked and snaked an arm around Jack's waist. Jack in turn wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him close.

"I think you're the most incredible person I've ever met, actually," Jack murmured.

Ianto pulled back as far as Jack would let him and blinked. "You're a space-and-time-traveler and you think _I'm_ the most incredible person you've ever met? You've really been wasting your skills, then. Furthest I've ever been from home is Brittany."

Jack shook his head. "That isn't what makes you incredible, not by a long shot. It isn't where you've been or what you've done. It's what's in you, in your heart and your mind."

"There's love for you in my heart," Ianto said softly, trying not to choke up.

"See what I mean?" Jack said, beaming and pulling Ianto into a tight hug.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that there are sort of astrophysical fault-lines all over the universe, and Cardiff's city centre happens to be located on one," Ianto said, dipping a bit of bread into his potato soup.

"That's it," Jack nodded.

Ianto pondered that for a moment, then said, "What about London? Is there one there as well, or does this one cross the bay?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope, just the one here. Although, I have a theory there are some little incursions elsewhere on Earth. Bermuda and Roswell, for example."

"I see. But, then what about the last few years at Christmas? And that whole thing that happened at Canary Wharf?"

Jack cocked his head with a raised brow. "Biological terrorism. Psychotropics in the water supply."

Ianto smirked and shook his head.

"No?"

"Nope. And if you lot came up with that explanation, you really need better writers on staff."

Jack shrugged. "It gets a little boring coming up with new ideas, frankly. The London stuff, Christmas particularly, has generally been aliens who've decided to come here. The ones we get around here are nearly always victims of the Rift. Involuntary visitors, as it were."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Typical. They _want_ to go to London, they get _forced_ into coming to Cardiff."

Jack smirked. "Trust me, it's better that way. Now, the Canary Wharf thing…." Jack sighed. "This is where it gets complicated."

"You don't _have_ to tell me, Jack. Official secrets… I understand."

"I'd like you know, though. It's a part of who I am. And you've told me all about your work." Jack reached across the little café table and covered Ianto's hand with his. "I don't want to keep secrets from you. It's been a very long time since someone's really known me."

Ianto put his other hand on top of Jack's and said, "Then I'll listen to anything you want me to."

Jack leaned across the table to lightly kiss Ianto's lips.

"So, Canary Wharf?" Ianto said, going back to his soup and salad.

"Yeah." Jack leaned back, sipping his water. "Torchwood Cardiff isn't the only branch. There was a London location – Torchwood One - that was at Canary Wharf. We've kind of got a guy in Scotland, which is Torchwood Two, but Archie doesn't see much up his way."

"Other than the Loch Ness monster, eh?"

"Nah, she's never a problem," Jack said with a dismissive wave. "Torchwood Four is… well, we don't really know. And we're Three. Anyway, what happened in London was… what happens when a leader loses perspective. On a really terrible scale. I was never very good with One, but they usually left us alone out here, so I reciprocated in kind. Except, eventually Yvonne started being more than an annoyance I was glad to ignore. She went too far. Way too far. Started experimenting with things that no one should mess with, ever."

Jack sighed again. "I've been with Torchwood in some capacity for a very, very long time. Seen it all, been asked or ordered to do things that made me sick. I've hated Torchwood to the darkest depths of my being. But ever since I got stuck being the leader, I've tried so hard to do right by everyone. It's not always easy, and I've ballsed it up more than a few times, but I've tried."

"How long have you been leader?" Ianto asked.

"Since approximately 00:01 AM, first of January, 2000. And I'd been thinking the Y2K Bug was an overgrown cockroach. I'll tell you about that night some other time. It was one of the worst things I've lived through."

Ianto reached to hold Jack's hand again. "Sounds like it wasn't a promotion you were vying for, then."

Jack shook his head.

"Fancy having a walk?" Ianto asked, standing up and finishing off his water. He figured Jack could do with a little change of subject as well. "Tell me some of the good stuff, then. There've got to be friendly aliens or useful things you've scavenged."

"Oh, definitely. Like, there was this one time, also at Christmas, incidentally, when these Sirap ships kept hovering and dancing over Cardiff Bay. We had no idea what they were doing, because I've known Siraps to be very cordial in the past, but you can never be too careful, right? So, we sent up a message asking them to vacate our airspace as people were starting to get a bit freaked out. Well, they responded back with profuse apologies and said that they'd just seen all of our lights down here, heard it was an Earth holiday, and wanted to return the favour with their own 'fairy lights'."

Ianto couldn't help grinning at the thought of aliens wanting to decorate the night skies to help brighten the darkest time of the year.

"It's that kind of thing, ya know, that makes me really wish more people were ready to learn about the existence of other lifeforms and the really cool stuff that's out there. I come from a time when it's not 'aliens' visiting Earth, but humans out there amongst the stars. Popping around in time is possible, though usually only for licensed users, and what is commonly thought of as galactic distance is something that can be spanned in a few days' travel with a good ship. Or instantaneously with a vortex manipulator. Again, properly trained and licensed users only."

Ianto shook his head in wonder at such an amazing thought. "And how do you get trained and licensed in… um, that vortex thingy."

"Vortex manipulator. You've been in very close proximity to one the entire time," he grinned, pushing up his sleeve.

"That's one?" Ianto said, wide-eyed.

"Yep. Well, more or less. The actual VM capability is shot to hell. Shorted out when I came back here to look for the Doctor after my first resurrection – another long story. It has a lot of other features though. Kinda like a smart phone having all sorts of apps besides just phone and text messaging. You get trained and licensed by joining up with the Time Agency," Jack said, wrapping his non-VM arm around Ianto's waist as they strolled through the park.

"Time Agency, what do they do?"

"Ostensibly, the Time Agency existed to keep timelines in check. This veers off a bit into space-time physics, but the general idea is that if someone with the ability to time-travel does something, like, say, preventing the assassination of Abraham Lincoln or evacuating Pompeii before Volcano Day, the Time Agency has to step in. See, there are things called Fixed Points. Fixed Points are events or individuals that actually have to occur or exist for the overall good of the space-time continuum. A lot of them are very difficult things, things most people would want to keep from happening. The agency did a lot of other work, too. Busting up intergalactic drugs and sex rings, stuff like that. But, like all large organizations, there was room enough for corruption. Something happened while I was an agent. For some unknown reason, they… stole some of my memories."

"You mean like the retcon stuff?"

"No. Random memories, from my childhood. Not a specific duration of recent time like retcon does. I believe those were stolen, not wiped or obliterated, because I've had loads of psychic training and I've done everything I know of to retrieve those memories. When I found out about it, I left the Time Agency, went AWOL. Traveled around for a while, living on my wits, as it were. I picked up a Chula ship and thought I could use some of their stuff to bait the Time Agency into doing a deal with me." Jack breathed out a half-bitter, half-nostalgic laugh.

"No deal, then?" Ianto asked.

"It wasn't the Time Agency that took the bait. It was the Doctor, and Rose."

"Is that the same Doctor you were looking for after your resurrection?"

"Essentially," Jack shrugged.

"What sort of a Doctor?"

"A very difficult to find one," Jack huffed. "I've been here for decades waiting for him to come back here. He can use the Rift to refuel his ship, so I figure he'll come eventually. Time being what it is, though, who knows what year he might drop in for a top-up."

"What will you do if he does come?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"I've spent more time pondering that question…. Almost 150 years. I'm pretty sure I'm going to kiss him first, then kill him."

Ianto gave Jack a doubtful look.

"Not what you meant, I know. I used to think that the minute he came back, I'd finally be outta here, back up to the stars, traveling again, seeing what there is to see, loving people I'd never have known otherwise…. Now, though… I don't really want to leave. I like it here, for a lot of reasons. One in particular."

Ianto smiled and tugged Jack a little closer as they walked.

"He might be able to fix me, though. So I'm still waiting."

"Fix you how?"

Jack glanced away. "The not-dying thing," he muttered. "If he could reverse it… I could just have one, normal life, like everybody. I could… promise 'forever' in the usual human terms. Grow old with someone."

"Except if you got shot again or something," Ianto frowned. "Then you'd died like anyone else would, permanently."

"Yeah," Jack acknowledged. "But maybe I could retire from the alien game. Spend the rest of my days… catching up on my reading, or… roasting coffee beans."

Ianto laughed, though he knew what Jack was doing, injecting levity to avoid the very real issue of mortality. Deep down, he hoped Jack's Doctor never turned up, though he hated himself for thinking so selfishly.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello, again, Bikini Cops!"

Andy jumped a mile in fright then groaned. "Don't you ever knock?" he groused.

"And it's Torchwood, you might remember," Rhys added from the small cooker in the Hub.

"Torchwood? _Not_ Bikini Cops. You will never catch me in women's swimwear, thank you very much."

John cast a questioning look at Andy.

"Don't look at me!" Andy protested. "No way!"

"Well, Jack would," John said with certainty.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Andy asked. "Did Jack send for you?"

John cocked his head with impatience. "Do I need a reason to come round and say hello to my teammates? No, Jack didn't 'send' for me. I was just on my way out for a Saturday night in California. Thought I'd see how things were here. Where is old Jackie, anyway?"

"He's busy this afternoon," Rhys said quickly. "And if you're going, why not get on? From everything I hear, California doesn't wait for anybody."

John snickered. "I don't need anyone to wait for me," he said, grinning. "But… reckon I'll be off, since there's nothing needing doing here," he said, sauntering toward the invisible lift. "Oh. Almost forgot," he said, halfway up to the pavement. "Came across a bit of a Rift storm on my way in. Say it was about a category 3 or so. Now, of course, no real way of telling if it'll pop through our Rift, but… well, you know. Might want to keep an eye skinned. Well, have fun!"

"God, he's an awful twat," Rhys groused.

"No kidding. Think there's any truth to it? The Rift storm thing?"

"From him? Not bloody likely."

"Reckon we ought to ring Jack, though, just in case?"

Rhys sighed. "Maybe. Get the feeling he could do with having the rest of the afternoon to himself. Are we able to get anything on the tracker?"

"Jack's tracker or the Rift?" Andy said, bringing up another set of screens on the monitor bank.

"The Rift. No need to keep tabs on the boss," Rhys said, bringing a bowl of soup over to Andy's workstation.

"That's brilliant, thanks, Rhys. I've not seen anything on the Rift program, but you know how much good that does. It won't tell us it's going to rain blue ink until five minutes after two of us have walked in looking like Smurfs."

"Let's just keep an eye on the situation, if there is a situation. We'll talk to Jack later."

"Agreed," Andy nodded, tucking into his dinner.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry," Jack commented as he sat on the bench overlooking the river, his arm around Ianto's shoulders. "Are you hungry?"

"Should've had a proper lunch like I did," Ianto teased.

"Yeah, but that was…," Jack checked his watch. "Been a few hours. I didn't realise we've been out so long. I haven't heard from Rhys or Andy… maybe I oughta check in."

"It's alright if you need to go to work. Don't let me keep you away from what you need to do, ok? We can always plan for later."

"Yeah, but you've seen how much planning is worth. I'll just… maybe we can head on down to the bayside. I'll pop in for a moment, and then we can get a bite some place."

"Your offices, of a super-secret alien crime-fighting organization, are located at the bayside, the _busiest_ area of Cardiff?"

Jack grinned. "Yep. Let's just say we have our ways. In fact… you know, you could come with me. Have a look at the place. I mean, since you know about me, and us. I'm ok with it. What do you say?"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Ianto considered how awkward it could be having a partner drop in to a regular workplace, let alone some place that no one was supposed to know about.

"Yeah, sure I'm sure. After all, I am the Captain."

"The Captain, eh?" Ianto smirked.

"Yeah. Don't think we've actually been properly introduced. _Captain_ Jack Harkness, as it happens," Jack said, offering his hand.

Ianto just laughed and shook Jack's hand.

"So, wanna come with?"

"Ok," Ianto said, picking up his jacket and following Jack out of the park.

* * *

"Where, exactly, are we going, Jack? This is a dead end, nothing down here but tourist information."

"Well, depends what you call 'tourists', doesn't it?" Jack said, leading Ianto down the boardwalk.

" _Alien_ tourists… really?"

Jack shrugged. "Gotta admit, it works." Taking out his keys, he unlocked the door to the information office.

"Bloody hell," Ianto muttered.

"You think this is something, wait till you see the rest," Jack grinned. "This is just the front for tourists."

Ianto turned to Jack. "If I were a tourist coming here for information, I'd never come back to Wales. Doesn't anyone tidy?"

Jack look a little taken aback. "We… don't usually bother, no. Generally busy, ya know, saving the world. I'm tidy at home, though…. The flat, I mean."

Ianto looked skeptical but followed along when Jack opened a hidden door in the wall that lead down a corridor to a lift. He had a feeling that the reason Jack's loft was tidy was that he didn't really spend any time there other than when Ianto was round. As he and Jack stepped off the lift, Jack pressed a button on his leather wrist cuff and a massive cog wheel rolled aside, revealing… a cavernous, industrial, concrete-and-metal, underground… well, _lair_ was the only word that came to Ianto's mind. "You've got to be kidding…," Ianto murmured.

"Evening, guys! What's goin' on?" Jack called out.

"Jack?" Rhys called back, coming up from the cells. "I was just heading out. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. I just wanted to check in. Thought I'd bring Ianto along, give him the PR tour," Jack said, reaching over to wrap an arm around Ianto's waist.

"We have a PR tour?" Rhys said confused.

"You know what I mean. Uh… can I have a second, actually, Rhys?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Give me a second?" Jack said, kissing Ianto's cheek and stepping away with Rhys.

"What's going on, Jack? Is there a problem?" Rhys asked quietly.

"Not really, no. I just, wanted to know if you're ok with this. With Ianto knowing, I mean. He does work with Gwen and all."

Rhys nodded. "It's fine, Jack. From everything I can gather, Ianto isn't the most chatty bloke at work. Don't think he'll be having a gossip about aliens over the coffee."

"Yeah, I'm fairly certain there's no danger of that. But…." Jack sighed. "You retconned Gwen last night. Meanwhile, the guy I'm dating is getting the VIP experience."

"Jack. You've met Gwen. Can you imagine her reaction to aliens? She'd want to bring them home and foster them or something." Rhys shook his head. "It's fine, Jack. What's sauce for the goose isn't necessarily sauce for the gander, eh?"

"Ok. I just wanted to be sure."

Rhys grinned and shook his head. "Why don't you get with your PR tour? I'm heading home to look in on Gwen."

"Right, ok. Good. Have a good evening, Rhys."

"You as well," Rhys smiled. "Ring me if anything happens. See you later, Ianto. Enjoy the tour!" Rhys said, heading out through the cog door.

"Yeah…," Ianto breathed. "Um, Jack… there's a… well, I think it's a pteranodon…."

"Yep, she's our guard-dog. Kinda. Actually, all she does is eat fish and squawk a lot. We call her Myfawny."

"Right. Alright, then."

Jack chuckled. "She's our only dinosaur, I promise. If you'd like, you can come and see one of the aliens, though. We have cells to house visitors who can't get relocated straight away, or at all. Don't usually have many guests, but there's one particular Weevil who… well, all Weevils have the capacity for aggression toward humans, but for the most part, they stay underground, in the sewers. We really only have to get involved when one comes up and causes a disturbance. Janet is kinda odd. She tolerates us, maybe just from exposure, but she was… problematic when we brought her in. I don't kill them, or anything, unless I don't have any other choice."

"Weevils? Didn't you say you'd been attacked by one? A fortnight ago?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"And they're all over the city?"

"Yep."

"Bit like knowing that for every spider you see, there are 100 you don't."

"Exactly like that, yeah."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd rather pass on meeting your Janet."

"Quite alright," Jack said. "I'll stick to the reasonably normal stuff."

"Like that hand in a jar?"

"That is one of the less weird things, yes," Jack laughed. "A lot of it's tech stuff, really. Our computers have a really cool mainframe that I won't bore you with. Now, your mate Toshiko would love it. You, however… I can show you our archives."

"Seriously?" Ianto said, his eyes widening.

"Right this way," Jack said with a flourish. "So, as you see, this is sort of our main floor, workstations all around and so forth. We also have a surgery theatre over there and a basic sick bay. What we don't have, naturally, is a medic. My office is up there – I'll show you that after. And the greenhouse where we're able to study flora from other worlds. Now, down this way, it gets a little labyrinthine, so stay close."

While Ianto had been quite interested to have a peek at the archives of a century-old time-and-space organization, he was quickly dismayed to find the archives in no better order than the little tourist office had been. Stuff was everywhere, some in various iterations of filing boxes, with and without lids, some in Tesco carrier bags, some just generally sat around on shelves, desks, and floors. File folders, bursting with papers, littered every surface, many stacked precariously in front of drawers. There was no discernable system to any of it, and Jack had said that was just the first of more than a dozen archive rooms.

A few minutes into Ianto's staring around, mind-boggled, Andy walked through from another adjoining room with a box of files.

"Oh, Jack…. You didn't ring did you? I was down here for a bit, trying to pull some stuff together. What's up? Uh… hello, Ianto."

"Hello. Again," Ianto said, still looking around and shaking his head.

"I didn't phone, Andy. Everything's fine. I just wanted to pop in and see what was going on, and decided to prove to Ianto that I'm not as crazy as I sound," he smiled.

"He didn't take you down to the cells, did he?" Andy asked.

"Uh, no. I passed on that for the moment, thanks."

"Smart man. What are you doin' with our Jack, then?"

"Well, I was gonna ask if you needed me to stay around this evening, but after that remark…," Jack huffed. "Come on up and have a look at my command center," Jack said, steering Ianto back out of the archives.

"I told you before, Jack, we're fine. Your mate did drop in for a moment earlier, though."

Jack rolled his eyes. "What did he want?"

"Just to be a bother, near as I could tell. As usual. He did say something about a Rift storm out there somewhere, but he gave no specifics and we've got nothing on any of the monitors. I've got them set to high sensitivity, though, just in case something comes anywhere near us."

Jack nodded. "Ok. Keep me posted if anything comes up."

"Will do, Captain," Andy said, dropping the load of files beside his desk and pulling one out at random.

Jack held his office door open for Ianto. "This is where the magic happens," he said, sitting down behind his desk. "Kinda cool, huh?"

"You definitely look like a Captain," Ianto smiled, pulling up the chair beside him.

"I have a little bunker under this office," Jack said, pointing to the ladder in the corner. "I probably spend 90% of my off hours there. Just seems easier than heading back to the flat most of the time," he shrugged. "Still, not much of a place to bring a date, and sometimes I really just need to not stay in the Hub for a while."

"That's understandable," Ianto nodded. "That's a nice old coat," he said, nodding at the stand. "Captain's stripes and all."

Jack got up and fetched his greatcoat, slipping it on. "I've had this coat ever since I first came here," he said. "Haven't always worn it, but rather frequently it sort of cycles back into my wardrobe. We've kinda been through a lot together."

"Like breakfast?" Ianto asked wryly.

"Huh?"

"Egg, on your collar. You need a butler, you do."

Jack frowned and scratched at the spot. "It was a busy week," he pouted. Jack took his coat back off and hung it up. "Let's get something to eat, huh?

As he and Jack headed back down through the Hub and said good evening to Andy, Ianto took a second look around and started to notice the sheer amount of trash strewn about. Especially the beer cans and pizza boxes. He'd been joking before, but he was starting to think Jack seriously did need someone to manage the place. A butler would have his work cut out in a place like this!


	19. Chapter 19

"So, what do you think? You still wanna give this a shot, now that you've seen and heard… a fair bit?" Jack asked over starters.

Ianto reached across the table and held Jack's hand. "Actually, if anything, I'm more sure than I was before. Before, I wondered sometimes what it was I sensing just under your 'surface'. I get it now, though. And I'm really… well, honoured, that you felt you could share it with me."

Jack exhaled a short puff in relief. "You know, even more than that, I just felt that I couldn't not share it with you. We haven't been together long, but I was already so tired of keeping things from you and so worried that it would eventually be the end of us. I don't want that, Ianto. If we, one day, do decide to… go separate ways, I don't want it to be because I'd been lying to you." Jack was quiet for a moment, glancing away. "It's been such a long time since someone I was with knew _me_. Sometimes I'm not even sure I know me anymore."

Ianto lifted his hand to Jack's cheek. "Maybe we could 'find' you together," he smiled.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say about skipping dessert tonight?"

Ianto grinned. "I'd say you're trying to watch my figure."

"It is a very nice figure to watch," Jack conceded.

"I think I'd like to skip dessert," Ianto said. "Though, maybe we can have a nightcap or… something. At mine, if you like?"

"I'd very much like," Jack smiled.

* * *

"You make me feel so alive," Jack murmured, curling in against Ianto, careful not to put too much weight on him despite Ianto's arm wrapped tightly around his back.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ianto said, running his fingers through Jack's hair and down the back of his neck. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. In fact, I'm not sure I ever have. It's just different with you."

Jack smiled down at Ianto and kissed him before rolling them aside. "Can I ask you something?" Jack said after a while.

"Sure," Ianto said, fingers still playing through Jack's hair.

"Well, I know you said you used to date a woman. But, it's kinda obvious I'm not your first guy, either. Not that it matters, because it really doesn't. Just… there aren't a whole lot of people who are particularly comfortable with acknowledging the range or fluidity of human sexuality. Not in this century, yet."

Ianto blinked a couple times, then said, "If there was a question, I think I missed it."

Jack laughed, mostly at himself. "I guess it wasn't really a question, was it? More of an observation."

"Ti'n dwp," Ianto said fondly, giving Jack a little peck on the lips. "I'm willing to bet what you were getting around to, in a roundabout way, was a question of sexual history and comfort levels…."

"You already know me better than I know myself. I guess that kind of was what I was getting at. But, really, like I said, it doesn't matter. As long as you're good with what's going on now, that's all I care about."

"It's alright, Jack," Ianto promised, snuggling in a bit. "I'm fine with talking about it. I didn't date at all until I went to London for university. It… well… it wasn't very comfortable at home, for me. But once I got to uni, everything was entirely different. I dated a few guys, didn't really think much of it at the time, I suppose. I knew I was kind of trying to figure myself out, so everything for me at that time basically just dabbling. And then I met Lisa and it was like… I felt like I didn't have to figure anything else out, that was it. I'd never felt so right. Until things started going wrong."

"Yeah. I've been through that kind of thing. May I ask what it was that happened?"

Ianto sighed. "Yes, you may. Because what happened with her… in a way, it's a part of me. I wouldn't expect someone to understand who I am without knowing about that part of my life. When she and I met and fell in love, everything was different. She was… beautiful, yes, but more than anything, she was so smart and so fun to be with – in that completely natural way, you know? When I was with her, I felt completely at ease. For the first time in my life, really. We were together almost three years. The first couple were idyllic. Then she took a new job – she was a data analyst – and almost immediately things weren't the same. At first I just thought it was the job and transition and all, only it kept getting worse. Her whole personality changed. She didn't smile anymore, she would snap at me about things that made no sense to me…. I thought I was just doing my part, tidying up around the flat, and she would tear into me for it. I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. It made me feel like I was 10 years old again. I didn't want to leave her, though. I was so sure things would eventually go back to how they'd been. It was just a rough patch, and we'd come through in time." Ianto was quiet for a few long moments. "It wasn't until she ended up in hospital that I found out about the drugs."

Jack let out a sympathetic breath and held Ianto tighter. "I'm sorry."

"So was I. I felt like I'd failed her in some way. Like I should have seen it and got her help sooner. I brought her back here with me, to Cardiff. I thought things would be better here, less crowded and impersonal than London. I could spend more time looking after her, helping her get better. She… wasn't having it, though. I thought there was some hope for a while, there was rehab and I thought it was making a difference, or it would. In the end, though… it wasn't enough. Or I wasn't."

"It wasn't you," Jack whispered, "please believe that. It wasn't about you at all. Addiction is only ever about the user and the drug. Users can have every good reason in the world to quit, but if their drug has built a high enough wall around them, they won't see any of it. Sometimes even the best professionals aren't 'enough' to help dismantle the walls."

"I know you're right. It's taken me a long time to work through it, losing her was like losing my future. Nothing made sense anymore. I tried to bury it in working, which is probably the only thing that got me through it at first. I didn't even take a bereavement leave because I thought the worst thing I could do at that moment would be to slow down. I _needed_ to feel useful after that. I didn't even have any mates left, the few who stayed in touch after she started to change quit talking to me completely after she died. Tosh was the only person who didn't treat me like a pariah, and she's the only one at work who knew what had been going on with me. She's not only my best mate, but my only mate, really. And I really don't mean that derisively."

"No, of course not," Jack said understandingly. "You've been through an awful lot for someone so young. I'm starting to see where you get your strength. And I'm even sorrier now that I didn't tell you about myself sooner. You shouldn't have had to go through that with me."

Ianto shook his head, though. "You didn't know about Lisa, and you had to protect yourself, too, Jack. That wasn't your fault."

"Are you always so understanding, Ianto?" Jack asked, hugging him close.

"I just never believed in imposing my personal expectations on others. I'd be a bloody miserable bastard, waiting for the world to get back to wearing tailored three-piece suits every day. Everyone's got something they're struggling with, that's just life."

"You are wise beyond your years, Ianto Jones," Jack said, kissing his forehead. It made him a bit sad, though, knowing that kind of wisdom could only come from experiencing far too much difficulty too early in life.

"What about you, Jack?" Ianto asked. "Has it always been men for you?"

Jack smiled. "We could be up all night discussing my history, for a variety of reasons. But, no, I've been with all sorts – male, female, neither, humanoid, alien…. It's not really much of a big deal by the 51st century. Not to say I'm representative of everyone from my time. Contrary to popular sci-fi, we're not all completely omnisexual. There are still exclusively straight, exclusively gay, exclusively anthrosexual, exclusively xenosexual…."

"Xenosexual…?"

"Attracted to alien, or more broadly, non-humanoid species."

"And you've been with aliens?"

Jack grinned again and nodded. "I once had a boyfriend who didn't have a mouth."

"How long did that last?" Ianto chuckled.

"A while, actually. Until he got reassigned to another spacestation. Little short of a year, I think."

"Well, at least you didn't have many arguments, I reckon."

"You'd be surprised. The looks he could give me… ouch. Words were not needed, trust me."

Ianto couldn't help laughing at that. "The things you must have seen," he said, shaking his head.

"I've seen some sights," Jack nodded. "None to match this though," he added, stroking Ianto's cheek.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Charmer, you."

"Yeah, I can be," Jack smirked. "I mean it, though. I get lost looking at you."

"Here I thought I was supposed to help you get found," Ianto said quietly.

"I think that's what happens when I get lost in you," Jack whispered.

* * *

Jack sighed halfway through his second cup of coffee. "I guess I really oughta put myself back on the rota for the rest of the day."

Ianto smiled somewhere ruefully. "I guess we really haven't been out of one another's sight since Friday evening, have we?"

"No, we haven't. Not that I'm complaining."

"Neither am I," Ianto said, reaching out for Jack's hand. "I do understand, though. I don't want to be taking up all your time. I'm not like that."

"I know you aren't," Jack said, holding Ianto's hand between his. "When I get in, I'll have a look at the Rift predictor and see if there's a quiet evening coming up, ok? We'll make plans. And I'll do my best to keep them."

"It's alright, Jack. You know my evenings and weekends are free. Whenever works for you, I'll be here."

"Beautiful words from a beautiful man," Jack smiled softly before getting up to go get dressed.

A few minutes later, Jack returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist as he was doing the washing up. Jack didn't say anything, just rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder while Ianto dried his hands and reached up to stroke Jack's cheek.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack murmured.

Ianto shifted round in Jack's arms and kissed him soundly. "I love you, too, Jack. Promise me you'll be careful out there?"

Jack smiled softly and traced Ianto's lip with his thumb. "You don't have to worry. I'll always come back."

"That's not what I meant," Ianto said, shaking his head. "You said it hurts, coming back. Well, I don't want you going through that. I don't want you to have to suffer. So… try not to get killed, huh?"

Jack held Ianto close. "I'll be as careful as I can be. And it's worth it, coming back for you."

"Jack, I was thinking…," Ianto said as Jack stepped back. "Your office. It's…," Ianto sighed, "it's a bloody mess in there."

Jack smirked. "Yeah, I know. I'll tidy up next time I'm bringing visitors, I promise."

"Well, actually, I thought maybe I could lend a hand. I mean, obviously the three of you are run off your feet keeping the whole of South Wales safe. I wouldn't mind coming in now and then, just to help out on the upkeep."

Jack gave him a look. "Yeah, but you already work full-time."

Ianto shrugged. "I could come in weekends, evenings sometimes."

"And when would you have any time for yourself?" Jack pointed out.

"What am I doing with my off-hours now? My flat's not going to suddenly start generating its own clutter to keep me busy."

"Thanks for the offer," Jack said, rubbing Ianto's shoulder, "but I don't know if it would be a good idea. Torchwood… it's just not a good working environment, trust me."

"It could be better if you had -"

Jack pulled Ianto in for a kiss, then cupped his cheek. "We can talk about it another time. I better go before I end up dragging you back to bed," Jack winked.

Ianto sighed as Jack kissed his cheek, picked up his keys, and hurried off.


	20. Chapter 20

"Morning, Jack. Didn't really expect to see you in. Figured you'd be spending the whole weekend with your boyfriend."

"Had to give him some kind of time on his own," Jack shrugged. "Not really fair, monopolizing someone's time. Besides, you guys have been doing extra work while I've had nights off. That's not fair, either."

Andy narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Don't give me that shit. What's goin' on? Bit of a barney or what?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing like that, Andy. Everything's fine, really. I did want to give him some time, don't want to be the clingy boyfriend. Not my style."

Andy smirked. "Yeah, only you look like you wish it was your style."

Jack just sighed.

"You know, you could take advantage of the quiet. Never know when we're going to have weeks of round-the-clock Rift activity. Might get some quantity time while you can."

"I could say the same to you."

"Yeah, only I haven't got a girlfriend, or whatever, have I?"

"It isn't just a relationship that makes a life worth living, Andy. Take it from me. Don't sit around waiting for that sort of thing to come along before you start living your life."

"You don't talk like that very often, boss."

"Don't take it for granted, Andy. That's all I'm saying."

"Alright, then. I was thinking of popping out for a coffee. You want one as well?"

Jack smiled. "No, thanks. Don't think I can go back to shop coffee."

"Why's that? Health alert I haven't heard of?"

"Nah. You haven't had Ianto's coffee," Jack grinned. "I've lived a long time, had all sorts of coffee. Never had a cup like his, though."

"Can't get us some of that, can you? Save me deciding between instant or dropping 3-pound-90?"

Jack laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a few, then. Anything else I can pick up while I'm out?"

"Nothing I can think of, Andy."

"Right. Well, ring if something occurs to you."

Jack nodded and switched on his computer monitor, hoping to find an evening when the Rift had nothing planned for them. He already wanted to phone Ianto and plan something, just to hear his warm voice while he was sat in the cold, damp Torchwood Hub. Jack fiddled with his mobile for a moment before sighing and shoving it into his desk drawer. He was so _not_ doing clingy!

* * *

Ianto sat at the kitchenette, trying to convince himself that he was reading the paper and only glancing at his mobile every minute to check the time. After nearly 10 minutes, he let out a long breath and told himself he was being ridiculous. Jack would ring when he had time. Until then, it was silly, sitting around his flat like a bored puppy.

Picking up his mobile, Ianto selected Tosh's personal mobile from his contacts.

* * *

"How you feeling, then? I didn't hear from you yesterday, so I presumed you were alright," Ianto said, setting down the pizza and beer he'd picked up on the way over.

"I'm fine, Ianto," Tosh said. "Still kind of rattled, though, to be honest. I never drink that much… but I still don't remember hardly anyhing from that night. I have a vague impression of you and your boyfriend arriving, but… nothing after that at all."

"Did you go to a clinic, have your blood tested for something?"

"I did. It was seriously embarrassing, telling them I'd blacked out, but they found nothing unusual in my system. So I guess it wasn't some drug, which makes me feel a bit better. Guess I'd best watch the drinking though," Tosh said, looking doubtfully at the bottles Ianto'd brought.

"Tosh, I'm here. It's just one for each of us, yeah? If you look sick off of that, I'm taking you to hospital myself. Alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just being paranoid." Tosh took a couple plates out of the cupboard and passed one to Ianto. "What are we watching, then?"

"I thought we could go retro? 'Singin' in the Rain'?"

"That's one of my favourites," Tosh grinned.

"Mine as well."

"So, how was the rest of your Friday night?" Tosh asked, queuing up the DVD and joining Ianto on the sofa. "Apart from having to get me home."

"It was fine," Ianto said, taking a swig of lager. "Actually, Jack stayed at mine and we… kinda ended up talking a lot."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. About… ourselves, you know? Sharing those secrets that…," Ianto took a long breath. "I dunno. The things that, deep down, make a person who they are."

"That sounds really deep."

"It was," Ianto nodded.

"Does that mean it's getting serious, between you two?"

"I think it does, Tosh. At any rate, 'I love yous' have been exchanged. That's pretty big in my book. In his, too, I think."

"I'm so happy for you, Ianto," Tosh said, squeezing Ianto's hand. "You really deserve this in your life."

"Thanks, Tosh. I didn't really expect it, you know, with him. When he asked me for a date, I thought, no way, this guy's way too hot to be for real."

"Don't sell yourself short. And now I really wish I could remember more about him. All I've really got is this very vague, foggy impression of a tall American walking in with you."

"That sucks, seriously. Maybe that pub just had a bad bottle going around or something… a lot of people seemed really out of it when we were leaving. Not just you."

"Who knows."

"Well, maybe you can meet Jack again some time. We could get together for a round of pool some evening."

"Are you sure about that? Some men don't handle losing to a girl very well."

"Not _all_ men are Owen Harper, thank god. I doubt Jack would have that problem."

"I'm sure that's true. He'd have to be a gentleman to be dating you, after all," Tosh smiled.

* * *

"Jack!"

"Huh? What?" Jack jumped up from behind his desk, halfway to his coat before Rhys's laugh registered. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to ask you if you wanted something for supper, but you've been sat there staring into space for something like an hour."

Jack took a breath. "Sorry, Rhys. Any suggestions for supper are fine with me."

"What's up, Jack? I've never seen you distracted like this."

"It's nothing. It's fine. Really."

Rhys hesitated. "Is everything alright with you and Ianto?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, we're fine. Honestly, you and Andy are exactly alike."

"Alright. I just thought maybe actually seeing the Hub on top of everything else put him off or something."

"No, he was fine with it." Jack sighed. "Actually… it is sort of related, though."

"Uh huh?"

"According to Ianto, we're not very good housekeepers around here."

Rhys gave Jack a sheepish look. "Yeah, I haven't been keeping up with the place as much as I'd like… between the filing that's backed up and the mechanical maintenance…."

"I wasn't blaming you, Rhys. It's all of us, me included. I know we're short-staffed." Jack frowned. "Ianto… um, kinda volunteered to give us a hand around the place."

"What kind of a hand?" Rhys asked.

"Cleaning, tidying up."

"Great! When's he start?"

"No way, Rhys! I put him off, told him we could talk about it later, but I have no intention of -"

"Jack. It would be a good idea, if you think about it."

"No," Jack said firmly. "His knowing about us is one thing. I'm not bringing him on the team, though."

"Why not?"

"Rhys! How can you ask why not?"

"He wouldn't need to be a field agent, Jack. We need the help around the Hub. You know he does archives as well, right? He might just be a perfect fit for us."

Jack shook his head. "It's not just the danger in the field. You know what this place is like. It isn't much safer in here half the time. And he'd need training… clearance…."

Rhys just raised a brow at Jack.

"No. Definitely not. No way," Jack said, sitting back down at his desk.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hi, Jack," Ianto said, answering his mobile as he stretched out on the couch.

"Hey there, Tiger. How was your afternoon?"

"It was fine. I stopped round to Tosh's with a pizza and video."

"She alright?"

"Yeah. I feel a little guilty about it, but she's pretty much convinced that she just had more to drink than she realized."

"I know what you're feeling," Jack said. "The way I think of it, saves people having to deal with traumatizing memories. Especially when nothing really changed at day's end. It doesn't always work that way."

"I suppose so. What about you, then? How's work?"

Jack made a noncommittal sound. "I'm here, but my mind isn't."

Ianto frowned, aware that Jack couldn't read his expression over the phone. "That doesn't sound like a good state if you're dealing with problem aliens…."

"Nah, nothing going on tonight. Just sitting here with a stack of paperwork in front of me. Any wonder I'm having no luck concentrating?"

"Paperwork, eh? I have a difficult time believing that even paperwork is dull around there, Jack. Most of us don't routinely report on alien encounters, you know?"

"Yeah, but when you've been reporting on the same aliens and other Rift flotsam for more than a century, it all gets kinda same-y," Jack sighed.

"I'd help if I could," Ianto said apologetically.

"I know, it's ok. It helps just to hear your voice."

Ianto couldn't help smiling at that. "I could… I don't know, read you the directory, if it'd help."

"You know, I'm certain even that would sound incredible read in your beautiful Welsh vowels."

Ianto laughed. "Right. Did you check the forecast? Any evenings look quiet for you?"

"It doesn't look like an especially busy week. Wanna shoot for Friday?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I was thinking, maybe something mid-week as well? Can I take you to lunch some afternoon this week?"

"That would be good, too. Bearing in mind, however, I only have an hour for lunch…."

"I promise not to make you late. I'll even call ahead for reservations. And I'll be on best behaviour… no snogging in the carpark when I bring you back to work."

"Hmm… well… maybe just one quick snog, depending on which colleagues are likely to see."

"Oh… now there's a side of you I haven't seen before!"

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's excited tone. "Calm down, you. I meant no such thing."

"Spoilsport," Jack said with an audible pout.

"That's me, yeah. Especially as you're on duty and haven't finished your paperwork, _Captain_."

"Hey, I _am_ the Captain. That means I get to say 'stuff paperwork, I'm talking to my boyfriend.'"

Ianto laughed. "If you say so. Maybe I should turn in for the night, though. I've got work in the morning, after all. And then you could go ahead and finish your paperwork."

"You're a cruel, cruel man, Ianto Jones. You wouldn't really do that to me, now would you?"

Ianto affected a deep yawn down the phone.

"Oh, all right," Jack sighed. "I suppose you were up rather late last night…. Doesn't mean I'm going back to the paperwork, though," he said stubbornly.

"What will you find to occupy yourself, in that case?"

Jack was quiet for a moment, then said, "Maybe I'll just do a little reading."

Ianto snickered disbelievingly.

"What? I like to read."

"Oh, that I believe. I just have some serious doubts about you reading this evening."

Jack huffed. "Well, I haven't anything better to do, have I?"

"Of course you haven't…."

"I haven't!" Jack contended. "I'm on duty, and you won't talk dirty to me because I won't do my paperwork. Therefore, I have _nothing_ better to do."

"Oh, Jack… what is to be done with you?"

"I could supply a list," Jack offered eagerly.

"Hmm…. I think I've just thought of one myself."

"Yeah? Do tell!"

Ianto could just about picture Jack sat on the edge of his chair, anticipating whatever bit of kink had crossed Ianto's mind. "I couldn't help thinking of you there, in your office, behind your desk, looking all… beguilingly handsome."

"Uh huh, with you so far," Jack said with that audible grin.

"Only… I'm thinking of you naked."

"I like the way you think! And I also like the way your voice gets all low when you talk dirty…."

"Not just naked, though," Ianto continued. "Naked and tied down to your chair. You're not going anywhere, Captain."

Jack gave a filthy laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yep."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Oh, just the fact that you're also shackled to your desk. And I've got the only key."

"Oh yeah? And… so… what, exactly, do I have to do to get you to unshackle me, huh?"

Ianto snickered. "I don't know if you're prepared to acquiesce to my demands, Captain…."

"I don't suppose I'm in much of a position to argue… I'll do anything, if you'll just let me go afterward."

"Anything?"

"Anything, yes!"

Ianto pitched his voice a bit lower. "Even… your paperwork?"

Jack was silent for a moment before letting out a long groan. "Cruel man."

"Ah, well. Someone's got to keep you in line."

"You're likely the only one who could," Jack admitted.

"So what day are we planning for lunch?" Ianto asked.

"Tuesday, maybe?" Jack offered. "Or maybe Wednesday… split up the week."

"I was going to mention something else as well," Ianto said. "Tosh and I were thinking of going to play pool some evening, and I thought you might like to join us. I'd really like for the two of you to meet… without a death this time."

"I'd like that, yeah. Maybe we could do lunch Tuesday, pool Thursday, and date Friday?"

"Sounds like a good week."

"Yeah. I like that idea better than having to wait all week to see you again."

Ianto smiled at the warmth that enveloped him when Jack said that. "I like that as well, Jack. Not having to wait to see you."

"We could make that a regular thing. I mean, never know what the Rift is gonna throw at me, but with a little patience and flexibility on your part… we could have standing dates a few times a week."

"I'd be fine with that," Ianto said. "Let's talk about that over lunch Tuesday, shall we?"

"I'll put it on the agenda," Jack confirmed. "Right between… say, ordering entrees and me telling you how gorgeous you are."

"Alright, Casanova," Ianto laughed.

"He was a total jerk," Jack said quickly. "Trust me. Me… I'm probably more like Tom Rakewell. In fact, remind me to tell you about the time Wystie Auden, Chris Isherwood, and I were out cruising in -"

"Jack, I'm going to bed now. You finish your paperwork like a good lad and I'll give you a piece of candy when I see you next, yeah?"

Jack chuckled. "Ok. Sweet dreams, Ianto Jones. Phone me tomorrow?"

"I will. Stay safe, Jack."

"I promise. Any Weevils wanna tangle with me, I'll be sure to tell 'em they'd have to answer to you."

Ianto went to bed that night wondering when his life had taken the turning marked "Alien Monsters Living in the Sewers and Boyfriend Who Hung Out with Pre-War Writers but Doesn't Even Look Old Enough to Have Met John Lennon."

* * *

"I'll get that, I'm on my way out for lunch anyway," Gwen said when there was a knock at the office door.

Ianto checked his watch – 11:27 – and had a feeling that knock was Jack coming to take him to lunch. Well, he supposed, Gwen might as well meet him all over again. She won't have remembered all but drooling over him the first time. He decided to keep an ear out to see if she had the same reaction this time.

Gwen's immediate, "Oh, hello!" proved Ianto right. "How can I help you… um…?"

Ianto struggled not to laugh out loud when Jack re-introduced himself, "Captain Jack Harkness. I'm here to see Mr. Jones."

"Oh." Gwen paused. "What's he done?"

Tosh's stifled snicker at her workstation behind Ianto nearly set him off. Especially as he could just picture Jack's grin at that question.

"Everything right!" Jack said over by the door, and Ianto was sure he turned bright red.

Ianto jumped up from his desk, grabbed his jacket from the rack, and hurried to the door. "Thanks, Gwen. Enjoy your lunch. Bye!" he said in a rush, taking Jack's arm and rushing him out.

"Eager to get me all to yourself, are you?" Jack laughed.

"Nope, just doing your mate Rhys a favour. Besides, I skipped breakfast, so I'm hungry."

"Well, let's be off, then. Oh, just one thing before we go…." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled him close. "I've missed you, Ianto Jones."

"Jack… it's been two days."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Jack said.

"Reckon I've missed you, too," Ianto said, giving Jack a quick kiss.

Jack pouted. "Oh, now don't tell me that's gonna be that one snog you promised me!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and said, "You'll get your snog once I've got my lunch. Let's go."

Jack just grinned and followed Ianto out to the car park. "I like it when you roll your eyes like that. It's cute," Jack decided. "Oh, hey, did you ask your workmate about Thursday evening?"

"Yep. Tosh is in. She did ask me to 'warn' you that she's quite good at pool, though. Some blokes get a bit annoyed when they're beaten by a _girl_ , apparently."

Jack laughed. "Ianto… have you known anything about me to be like _some_ blokes?"

Ianto paused for a moment, then said, "No, actually. Nothing at all."


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry about the day's delay, it's been a busy week! Also, happy 10th Anniversary Torchwood!**

* * *

Ianto told himself he hadn't intentionally taken the side of the booth facing the door in order to watch for Jack. He had more luck convincing himself that he wasn't concerned that Jack would get stuck dealing with some last-minute alien thing. It was a sure sign that Ianto's life was lightyears from anything he'd ever imagined when he considered that it was actually easier knowing your boyfriend might have to cancel a date due to an alien invasion than wondering if he was standing you up for someone better-looking.

"Of course, you do know that even if he's had something come up at work, the two of us can still shoot a few rounds. Even if I'm not half as interesting," Tosh said, peering over the table at Ianto.

"I'm sorry, Tosh," Ianto said sheepishly, realizing he was all but ignoring his best friend. "You know I don't think that of you at all. It's just… Jack. He gets into my mind and I can't focus…."

"You're gaga," Tosh snickered.

"Yep," Ianto admitted.

The chime on the pub door sounded and Tosh watched with amusement as Ianto's expression turned warm and glowing. He shifted over in the booth as the tall man in a heavy military coat walked up.

"Hi! This seat taken?" Jack said.

"Might be," Ianto said. "At least, it is reserved for someone who's getting in a round…."

Jack took a moment considering. "I don't know… seems a little steep. But, in light of such lovely company," Jack smiled at Toshiko, "I suppose it's fair. Pleasure to see you again Ms. Sato."

"Thank you, Jack. And you. I don't know if Ianto's told you, but, truthfully, I don't remember much of our last meeting. Sadly."

"Ah, I understand. Trust me when I say, it happens to the best of us. The main thing is that you're ok."

"I am, yeah. Likely be sticking to bottled drinks for a while, though. I sort of got to thinking of all the places something could go wrong with poured drinks. Too many systems involved, you know?"

"That is very logical," Jack nodded. "Shall I make it three bottles to start?"

Ianto nodded and Jack stepped away to order the first round.

"He really is handsome. Well done, Ianto," Tosh said confidentially.

"Not sure what I did, really. Just gave it a go, that's all," Ianto shrugged.

"Sometimes that's quite a lot. I'm glad you've found someone nice. Hopefully, I'll actually remember something about him this time."

"I'm sure you will," Ianto smiled. "That was just a fluke. He's really quite memorable, take it from me."

Tosh just grinned as Jack returned to the table with three bottles of lager and sat down beside Ianto again.

"So, Toshiko…," Jack said, "what's he told you about me?"

"Well… just that you're nice, really."

Jack glanced over at Ianto then huffed. "Well, that's no fun."

Ianto looked back at Jack with a raised brow. "Or maybe Tosh just knows how to keep secrets." Ianto winked across the table.

Eager to avert a domestic, however playful, Tosh decided to change the subject. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you two. As I was thinking about what it might have been that went wrong last weekend, it sort of occurred to me that everyone had different drinks. Of course, most of it is still fuzzy to me, but… did either of you have ice in your drinks?"

Jack and Ianto glanced at each other.

"No. We both had still water to start, and I had a couple bottles of lager after," Ianto said.

"Then maybe that was it. I remember that Gwen had ice in her drinks before you got there. And Owen said he didn't really recall what he drank, but he had a tab that listed a whiskey on the rocks in his jacket pocket. So… that makes you two the only ones who didn't have ice in your drinks. And the only ones I know of who remember anything. Oh, and Gwen said Rhys had no trouble either, but he'd only been drinking bottled lagers as well."

"Huh…. That's pretty clever detective work, Toshiko," Jack said. "You know, I've got a friend in Health and Safety. I could give her a ring, see about having that pub's ice machine checked out."

"Well, that's what I was sort of thinking. If those tubes aren't flushed routinely, it's possible that some mould might grow, and those things can be unpredictable. You'd think the alcohol in drinks would nullify it, but it could also increase the effects."

"You did say she was a genius, didn't you?" Jack said to Ianto.

Tosh shook her head. "It's probably more like I've just been obsessing over it, that's all."

"Nope, that's an analytical, investigative mind you've got, Ms. Sato. You should be proud of that."

"Thank you, Jack. I suppose some people appreciate it more than others."

"Never mind those people. If you don't appreciate intellect, you probably won't appreciate much else of worth. Now… I heard there was pool on this evening…."

* * *

"Have you really got a friend in Health and Safety," Ianto asked as Jack drove him home that night.

"Of course. I know lots of people. It's very helpful to have a few well-placed friends who can corroborate stories about chemicals getting into the water supply, gas leaks, things like that."

Ianto nodded. "Makes sense."

"So, uh… gotta get up early in the morning?" Jack asked.

"No earlier than usual. Why?" Ianto, of course, knew perfectly well why Jack was asking, but thought he might drag it out of his lover anyway.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious," Jack responded, refusing to be baited.

Ianto sighed. "Alright. I suppose we're both wanting it, aren't we?"

"Been a few days," Jack nodded.

"And we never know when you'll have to go fight the alien menace."

"Exactly."

"Well, come on then." Ianto jumped out of Jack's car and wasted no time getting up to his flat.

Jack just grinned victoriously and followed quickly.

* * *

"Where you going?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

Ianto kissed Jack's cheek. "Shower and coffee."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Try morning," Ianto snickered. "I've got to be up and about, even if you don't."

Jack groaned. "Five more minutes?"

"You can lie in as long as you like."

"No… you five more minutes. With me."

"Nope. Sorry. Shower, coffee. I'll be happy to put on some porridge for you as well."

Jack pouted. "Don't want boring porridge. Want you."

Ianto smiled fondly and shook his head. "Give it a few hours and you can have me all to yourself again. And if you're on the rota for the weekend, I'd be happy to tag along and tidy that office of yours. Or at least the 'tourist office'. That is truly letting the side down."

"I'll think about it, but not before coffee, huh?"

"I'll hold you to that thinking thing. But, yeah, coffee. After my shower."

"Can I share that with you, too?" Jack asked, immediately switching into seductive mode.

"I wouldn't be long enough to share even a passing glance," Ianto said, heading toward the shower.

"Oh, you are from where I'm standing!"

"Behave yourself or no coffee!" Ianto called back over the running water.

Jack frowned, realizing that if Ianto ever figured out what an effective threat that was he'd end up even more wrapped around Ianto's finger than he already was.

* * *

"Hey, Rhys?" Jack called, walking into the Hub later that morning.

"What's up, Jack?"

"You know that lady Gwen works with, Toshiko?"

"Yeah. Certified genius, her. She could be doing a lot more than museum databases, if you ask me."

"Yeah… I was kinda thinking the same."

Rhys paused, then gave Jack a look. "I know you're not thinking of recruiting her."

"Well, why not? I'm pretty good with technology, but sometimes I could really use somebody around here who's got a better grasp of present-day tech, as opposed to the stuff I know from my time. That's kinda how it goes, you know? Just because it's technologically simpler doesn't mean it's easy for someone who knows more about the advanced stuff."

"Yeah, and we also need someone who can sort out the archives, but you won't even consider bringing your boyfriend in. Now how's he meant to take it if you recruit his workmate and don't take his offer?"

Jack huffed and crossed his arms. "What's with all of you, anyway? I don't even want to consider having him here. And he'll understand that, that I'm only looking out for him. As soon as I work up the nerve to tell him…."

"You know, for an immortal time-traveler, you can be pretty bloody thick when you want to be," Rhys decided, going back to his computer station.

"Yeah?" Jack challenged obstinately. "Well, I'm seeing him tonight and I'll explain it then. He'll understand it. You'll see."


	23. Chapter 23

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Waiting a few hours," Ianto said with a smile when Jack sat down beside him at the wine bar.

"Easy for you to say. I was the one enduring hours of agony away from you," Jack said, kissing Ianto's cheek.

Ianto rolled his eyes and slid his wine glass over to Jack.

"Thank you, I could do with this."

Ianto stopped and looked closely at Jack. "You didn't… get hurt, did you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Was just a long day, that's all. Felt long, anyway."

"Were you stuck doing paperwork?" Ianto said sympathetically.

Jack pouted and nodded, taking a long drink of Ianto's cabernet.

"Alcohol doesn't do much to you, does it?" Ianto observed.

"Nah. Not the stuff here. A significant bit of that is evolution, but my body's capacity for rejuvenation is a factor, too. Still, they always say, if you're drinking for anything but the taste, it's the wrong reason, huh?"

"Couldn't agree more," Ianto nodded, stealing his glass back.

"How about we share another of those and some food? Or would you just prefer to cross the street now?"

"Well, we could just go up to yours, but without something to eat, not sure I'm going to have much energy…."

"You're right. Let's eat. Can't have you hungry. Well, unless you're hungry for me. And even then, I certain prefer to see you satisfied," Jack said, stroking Ianto's back and kissing his cheek again.

"Charmer, you," Ianto grinned. "Fancy a flatbread pizza?"

"Sounds good. Maybe we could watch a film when we go back, too. You know, just relax. No rush."

"Says the guy who was pouting about my getting ready for work just this morning?"

"Well, yeah, but now it's officially the weekend."

Ianto laughed. "I will probably never get used to you, will I?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, maybe if you hang around long enough?"

"Suppose I could test the theory," Ianto grinned.

* * *

That evening's film selection proved not quite riveting enough to prevent the development of a snog-session on Jack's couch.

When they paused for a (literal) breather, Jack decided it was a good time to have that chat about Torchwood recruitment.

"Thought we could talk about something," Jack said, sitting back on the couch but keeping his arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"I don't want to get married yet," Ianto said quickly.

Jack smiled. "Nah, not just yet. Actually, it's your offer I wanted to talk about. The one I promised I'd think about."

"Uh huh," Ianto prompted.

"Well… let me start by saying that I really appreciate you offering to take some of the upkeep off of our hands. And for pointing out our laxity on those matters. After a while, you just kinda become one with the mess, you know?"

Ianto raised a brow. "Not really, no. But I understand the concept, academically speaking."

"Right, well… I also appreciate that you'd be willing to help out on your personal time. And I have no doubt that you'd be really good at it. You're smart, dedicated, organized, level-headed… and you look good in a suit."

Ianto rolled his eyes but thanked Jack. "So, should I plan to go with you tomorrow?" he asked, figuring a suit would be out of the question for the initial clean-up work he'd need to do.

"Uh… not exactly. See, what I'm getting at is that I genuinely do appreciate all that… but I really can't consider it. It's just not a good idea, Ianto. Torchwood is dangerous, and that's putting it mildly. Only being there a few times a week, and even staying strictly within the Hub, is no assurance of safety. I just couldn't have you there and not -"

"Wait," Ianto said, sitting upright. "Are you saying you don't believe I can handle it?"

"No! Not at all. That's not it at all, Ianto. But I would worry constantly -"

"And what about Rhys Williams? And Andy?"

"Trust me, I worry about them, too. All the time."

"But they work with you every day. Why am I different?"

"Because they both knew what they were letting themselves in for. And… because as much as I care for them… I _love_ you. You understand what I'm saying, don't you? I want you to be safe, first and foremost."

Instead of placating Ianto and earning Jack a kiss of gratitude, Jack's appeal caused Ianto to pull away further, standing up from the couch and fixing Jack with a hard stare. "You think you need to protect me, is that it?"

Jack took a breath to say something but reconsidered and tried again. "I need to protect everyone, it's just my job."

"But some people need extra protecting? Jack, I've been through a lot in my life. And there was never anyone to shield me but myself. If there is one thing I don't need, it's being wrapped in cotton wool."

"I know you're strong, Ianto, of course I do. But this is different. We're not talking about family and relationship issues, here. We're talking about aliens with claws that can tear a car in half, jaws like alligators, teeth like Ice Age cats. Creatures who can fill the air of a small city with poison if they sneeze. And that's just the sentient visitors. The stuff that comes through the Rift… like a scrap of metal no bigger than your hand that'll vaporize you if you pick it up the wrong way."

"So it's still a matter of trust and belief."

"No… Ianto…. If I didn't trust you and believe in you, I would have given you that retcon and disappeared."

"Yeah. It's all well enough having me in your life, but only as long as I'm not really an integral part, yeah?"

"No. Ianto, just listen -" Jack tried, but Ianto was already going for his coat.

"No, I understand, Jack. I understand that you see me as something to shelter, to keep safe, rather than an equal who can stand beside you. I understand entirely," Ianto said before turning to the door and walking out.

* * *

"Morning, Jack. Is it still raining up there? Only, I've got some errands to do and I was sort of hoping to put it off until the rain passed…. Jack?"

"What, Andy?"

"Rain?"

"None for me, thanks."

Andy sighed. "Was it raining when you came in?" he repeated as patiently as possible.

Jack paused on the stairs up to his office. "I don't know."

"Were you outdoors at all, or did someone fix your wrist thingy enough to just 'Harry Potter' in and out of the place?"

"Huh?"

Andy stopped and looked closer at Jack. "You feeling alright, Jack? You don't seem very with it at the moment."

Jack shrugged. "Didn't have coffee yet, that's all," he mumbled.

Andy was tempted to think Jack hadn't been to bed at all, but knowing he'd had a date last night, Andy figured it was more like Jack hadn't got to _sleep_ all night. "Well, I'd pick you up a takeaway one, but last time you told me you're off those."

"I'm fine, Andy. Go on. I've got the place."

"Yeah. Look, there's nothing needing doing straight away. Everyone's fed and all. Why not have a bit of a kip while it's quiet? I'll be back in… hour or so."

"Right. See you," Jack waved, almost dismissively as he walked into his office and sat down heavily behind his desk. All he could think of was how much the Hub needed a good cleaning. He tried to tell himself for the hundredth time in the last few hours that it was, and always had been, a folly. That he should just face the fact that, with or without the perils of Torchwood in the way, a real, sustainable relationship was never going to be in the cards for him. It wasn't that he blamed Ianto, really. How could anyone else possibly understand what it was like knowing you were destined to lose everyone you ever loved, and that it would be like that for – quite literally – all of time?

Well, maybe there was one other person out there who understood that feeling.

Jack let out a miserable sigh and dropped his head against the back of his chair. Spending half the night standing about on top of the Millennium Centre hadn't helped. Maybe Andy was right and he should grab a nap while he could, Jack thought.

He'd only let his eyes close for a moment, trying desperately not to wonder how long it would be before Ianto answered his calls, when Jack could swear he heard something just outside. Something peculiar and unique and instantly recognizable. The sound of a time-and-space ship running with its handbrake engaged….


	24. Chapter 24

"Rhys? You heard from Jack?"

"Not since yesterday," Rhys said, pulling off his coat. "But he had a date last night, so I expect they're still at it."

"I don't think so," Andy said cautiously. "Jack was in this morning, but didn't seem… I don't know… with it. I nipped out to do some errands and when I got back I couldn't find him. Figured he went for a kip, so I didn't think anything of it for a bit. Then there was a Rift alert, nothing major, but he didn't come up to see what was going on. I checked his tracker to see if he went home or something, but I can't get a signal on him at all. His personal mobile is on his desk and his Torchwood one is off the radar, along with his tracker."

Rhys began to take on Andy's look of concern. "Rift activity, other than the one you mentioned?"

Andy shook his head. "I checked, it was just the one I went after in Penarth – Dogon eye, typical junk."

"What about a negative spike?"

"No, not a blip."

"So… are you saying Jack's gone missing?" Rhys asked, hoping Andy dismissed that notion quickly.

"I don't know. I feel like it's a bit too early to jump to that conclusion. It is Jack we're talking about and all. You know what he's like, disappears for a few days then wanders back like he'd just gone for a pizza."

"Yeah. And he could disable his tracker if he wanted to be left alone. So, maybe he and Ianto went off some place for the weekend."

Andy shook his head doubtfully. "Yeah, I know, but I can't see Jack going without telling us or leaving a way to get in touch. He may be many things – and usually is – but he's never skived off where the Rift is concerned."

"John?"

"Possible, but I doubt Jack would be dragged away easily. Even for an evening on whatever debauched planet John Hart's off to next."

"Maybe we need to ring Ianto, see if he knows where Jack's gone," Rhys suggested.

"Have we got a number for him?"

"You said Jack's mobile is on his desk. We just ring him from there."

"Doesn't that sort of seem… unethical?"

"Andy, how long have you been around here again? Ethics in Torchwood is a bit of a grey area. Defiling corpses for the greater good and all that?"

Andy rolled his eyes but went up to Jack's office to fetch his mobile.

* * *

Ianto sat on the couch, glaring at his coffee and porridge, which had both gone cold over an hour earlier. He'd hardly slept – mainly because of his mobile going off about once an hour – until around 5 in the morning, and then he hadn't woken up till passed 9. He had strange dreams as well, of being chased by caveman-like creatures with truly horrid dental hygiene. When he finally got out of bed and went to fix his usual breakfast, he found himself going through the motions and not really wanting to eat anything.

He just didn't know what to think or feel. He'd been seriously pissed off at Jack last night. Still was, really. But he was also rather disappointed with himself for walking away and not just having a logical discussion about the whole tidy-up Torchwood idea. He did understand Jack's concerns about his safety, he had the same worries about Jack after all, even if Jack was apparently immortal. But at the moment it had just felt like Jack was telling Ianto that he wasn't good enough. That was still a feeling Ianto had found no capacity to deal with properly.

His mobile ringing again jarred Ianto out of his sulk. He knew he and Jack needed to talk about it, he _wanted_ to talk to Jack and explain himself better, but he was also still annoyed. Jack probably thought he could smooth it over with flowers and a nice dinner and some fantastic sex followed by cwtches and assurances that he understood Ianto's feelings. Ianto realized that he needed to stop Jack thinking those kinds of things fixed everything.

With a sigh, Ianto picked up his mobile and swiped to answer. "Hello, Jack. Look, before you say anything, I'm sorry about walking away last night. That wasn't especially mature, I know. I want to talk, though, and -"

"Ianto! It's not Jack, sorry," Andy said, cutting Ianto off before he could go further.

"Oh… um," Ianto checked the screen again and it indeed said the call was from Jack's mobile.

"Sorry, Ianto, it's Andy. We, uh… we thought Jack might be with you."

"Not since last night. You mean you can't find him?"

"No. He came in this morning but wasn't here when I got back. Only, both his mobiles are here and we can't raise a signal on his tracker."

Ianto was silent for a long moment. "You think something's wrong, then? Did he go after some alien and get… hurt?"

Andy and Rhys both knew what Ianto meant when he talked about Jack getting hurt. "Ianto, Rhys here as well, speakerphone. Getting, um, hurt wouldn't shut off Jack's tracker. It doesn't run on vital signs or anything. In fact, we've used it a few times to… uh… get to him before… well, the morgue."

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Andy asked.

Ianto sighed again. "No, not to me. We… had a bit of a row. I left, came home, tried to sleep and kept being woken up…." Ianto stopped as a sick feeling washed over him. "You don't think he needed help… and I ignored it…."

"No, I definitely don't think that, Ianto. I saw Jack this morning. He was ok. Out of it, but ok."

"But what if he got killed, out there last night? I know he comes back, but…."

"Take it easy, Ianto," Rhys said. "If there was something Jack needed help with, he'd have called one of us in on it. He would never have rang you if there was a situation that might not have been safe. There's really no need to worry, he'll probably be back in a few hours."

Ianto took a breath but didn't feel entirely reassured. He didn't think Andy and Rhys would be ringing him, on Jack's mobile, if there was nothing to worry about. "Ring me as soon as he's back, will you? And tell him to ring me as well."

"Yeah, definitely will. No problem," Rhys said, picking up the phone and ringing off.

* * *

"Right. They've had a row. Blowing off steam on Planet Vice is suddenly not so unlikely," Andy concluded. Taking the mobile back from Rhys, he scrolled through the contacts to find the one set to reach John's wrist-strap.

"Your planet had better be 90% obliterated already. I'm in the middle of sauna with a dozen Regnamau who really think Time Agents are cool…. So unless this is an extreme cr-"

"John, shut up for a minute and listen," Andy snapped.

There was a loud sigh down the line. "What are you doing ringing from Jack's line, Spare Blond?"

"Well, Jack's left his mobile, both of them, and gone off. We figured he might be with you."

"No, I haven't got him. He's too busy fussing over his precious new eye-candy. Not that I'd share my present bounty with him anyway. Not after how rude he was to me."

Andy and Rhys could hear a sound like glass bells ringing in the background that was apparently Regnamian laughter.

Rhys's patience with John Hart was wearing quickly. "Well, would you mind trying to get him on his wrist-strap? We aren't having any luck with our equipment here."

"Are you kidding?" John huffed. "Have you tried Eye-candy? They're probably shagging like bunnies."

"Yes, we have tried Ianto, actually. He hasn't seen Jack either. So, if you would kindly try to get on to Jack?"

"Oh for fuck's sake. Alright, fine. Just a minute," John grumbled. "Not getting anything here…. Not even a signal. That's… technically not possible. These things _can't_ go off. The VM itself can short, obviously, but not the signals. The only way you can lose a signal is to be out of range. Only, 'out of range' is, approximately, the end of the universe."

Andy and Rhys exchanged looks. Was there a chance John was serious, not lying as usual?

"Look, I'll be there in… uh… less than an hour."

Andy and Rhys's looks turned downright worried.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days. Ianto still hadn't heard anything from Jack or his workmates. He tried putting it out of his mind and just going about his Sunday evening routine, getting his things ready for the week ahead. The entire time, all Ianto could think was how much he hoped his sleep would be interrupted by a phone call.

At 13 minutes passed 2 in the morning, Ianto was jolted out of an insubstantial doze by the phone. He scrambled to grab it and answer, clumsy with sleep and jittery with worry. When it was Rhys Williams' voice answering him back, not Jack's, Ianto wasn't any relieved. After a minute's conversation, in which Ianto told Rhys that, yes, he and Andy could come up to the flat, Ianto was practically sick with worry. His hands shook as he pulled his dressing down on over his pyjamas and went to open the door for Jack's colleagues.

Something told Ianto that putting on a pot of coffee would be a good idea and set about making some while waiting for his mid-night visitors. At any rate, it offered a distraction from obsessing (panicking) over what kind of news was about to be delivered.

By 3:00 AM, Ianto had been given a crash course in the basic principles of vortex manipulation and possible explanations for Jack's two-day disappearance. He'd also been apprised of the current state of affairs in Torchwood Cardiff – to wit, turmoil.

"It's impossible to tell if it's related, but the Rift has about exploded these last couple days," Andy said, gratefully sipping his second cup of Ianto's coffee, which was every bit as good as Jack had billed it.

"Off the scale. Never seen it like this," Rhys concurred, cradling a mug of his own.

"I take it, then, it _wasn't_ circus animals that got loose on Queen Street yesterday?" Ianto said, rolling his shoulders to loosen them.

"Oh, they were circus animals," Andy sighed. "From the third ring of the planet Greb… they heard about a 'three-ring circus' and thought they'd blend in…."

"Interesting," Ianto said, "and I sympathise, as much as possible, but I don't particularly know what I can do."

Rhys and Andy exchanged glances. "Well, Ianto…," Rhys said, "you already offered to give us a hand. Now, I know that offer might no longer stand, what with Jack's situation…. But, well… we both think it's a good idea."

Ianto studied the two men sat across from him. "Jack didn't think it was such a brilliant idea."

"Jack doesn't always know a good idea when he sees ones," Andy said.

"You do know that when I made that offer I was talking about tidying up around your place, a bit of time on weekends, evening now and then."

"Well, yeah, we know, but… what would you think of coming on full-time with us?" Rhys asked. "We need the help, seriously, and it isn't as though we can put out an advert in the Penarth Times, is it?"

" _General support wanted. Must be good with aliens_ ," Andy said shaking his head. "You've no idea how many responses we'd get."

"And we're not hiring Henry Parker, thank you," Rhys added. "Or that kid who's forever trying to tag along… whatshecalled."

"Eugene."

"Right! No chance."

"I'm sorry," Ianto said, cutting in before the discussion digressed further. "Just to get this clear – Jack was totally against me even volunteering a few hours, but now he's disappeared, you want to bring me on?"

"Yes," Rhys said bluntly.

"How's Jack going to feel about that when he's back?"

There was a silent moment during which neither Andy nor Rhys dared voice the "if" they were all thinking.

It was Andy who finally spoke, setting his empty coffee on Ianto's coffee table. "Ianto, Torchwood is a world of doing what we can with the resources we've got. We can't always do things the way we'd like. Sometimes – most times, actually – we have to improvise."

"That's it exactly, Ianto," Rhys said. "Like I said, Jack doesn't always make the best decision. He usually has reasons, not necessarily ones we understand, but that doesn't mean he's always right. Sometimes we've had to get a little creative in demonstrating our points."

"But at the moment, the main thing is, we really need to help," Andy entreated. "We've got all we can manage. We won't push you to take on anything you're not alright with, seriously, but if you're willing to give it a go… we'd be exceptionally grateful."

Ianto took a long breath. "Alright, how about this – I'll take a couple days off at work, come in to help, and we'll see how it goes, yeah? Trial period. And it'd only be until Jack's back."

"Fair play," Rhys nodded.

"Yep," Andy agreed. "And you don't have to be worried about your job being there if you want to go back. We, uh… can manage those sorts of things."

"What, amnesia pills and records altering?" Ianto said with a raised brow.

"See there, you know the drill already!" Rhys grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

One week into his tenure as Torchwood Cardiff General Support Officer, Ianto Jones was beginning to wonder just how little sleep a human could survive on.

The first two days had been fairly as expected – he'd reported first thing and was given the basics (including where to find the coffee supplies) by Andy. The rest of the Day One was spent getting that neglected little tourist office in order. Day Two, he'd started tidying up around the central Hub. That had been perfectly normal until mid-day when Rhys ran out on a Rift retrieval and returned covered in mud with a creature that was _definitely_ not terrestrial in a cage the size of a cat-carrier. Rhys went to shower and change and Ianto offered to take care of his muddy clothes.

Of course, the floors then needed a wash from the tracked-in mud. And then there was the little creature that looked vaguely like a blobfish caroming about on bendy drinking straws. According to Rhys, it was a creature they saw rather routinely, called a Goomba after a field agent from years ago said they looked like the mobile mushrooms in the Mario Brothers games. Also according to Rhys, they were obnoxious little pests that had a great deal of fun giving humans the slip – literally – and their diets consisted almost entirely of cellophane.

That really wasn't so bad, either. Ianto considered his first "close encounter" to be quite fascinating. Particularly considering that the thing was safely contained.

It was his second alien encounter that made Ianto begin to wonder what he'd got himself into. He'd been looking for a bucket and mop to do the floors. None of the utility closets he'd tried so far contained either. And so Ianto had ventured further down into the Hub. And opened a door to a low-lit passageway. And nearly jumped out of his suit when something big and angry slammed itself against a (hopefully!) very strong glass door, growling and snarling and clawing.

He ran dead into a freshly-showered-and-dressed Rhys who was coming down the stairs, sending them both to the ground. After getting Ianto stood up, dusted off, and settled on the couch with a cup of tea, Rhys explained that Ianto had wandered into the Torchwood 3 holding cells and met Janet the Weevil. He wouldn't go so far as to say she was harmless, but assured Ianto they'd never had a security breach in those cells. Then Rhys helped Ianto find the bucket and mop he'd been after in the first place and left him to his cleaning.

On Day Three, Ianto returned to the Hub feeling all the more confident and worldly (or, rather, otherworldly) about the existence of aliens. He felt perfectly alright with the idea of working around such creatures. He arrived and set to work straight away, brewing up a pot of coffee and finishing the tidying he'd started the day before. He hoped to get on to the archives and begin the long process of sorting that out, but before he'd even had a chance to put in a lunch order, there was a Rift alert and Andy asked Ianto if he could do the driving.

It was that Rift retrieval and ensuing chaos that lead to Rhys and Andy deciding that Ianto was going to need field and weapons training, lest he be a vulnerable liability in the field. It was a good thing they managed to get in a bit of training that day because at 4:30 in the morning, the Rift began going off the charts and didn't slow up for days. It got so crazy that by the weekend, it was decided that they were going to have to call John Hart back from his intergalactic Jack-hunt. Ianto, personally, thought they'd be better off training the Weevil in the cells how to do Rift response.

There was one day when things had gone so poorly – two civilians (as Ianto suddenly found himself calling everybody who wasn't Torchwood) hadn't survived the panick-driven attack of a lost alien. Tranquilizer darts weren't slowing the creature even a bit and Ianto, being the only one with a clear shot, was forced to make a decision he hated, aiming for the alien's eerily visible cranium.

Andy and Rhys had both spent a long while talking to Ianto afterward. Ianto didn't really want to talk about it, but he didn't want to go home, either. Somehow, being in the chilly, damp, dark Torchwood Hub had already started to see more comforting than being out there in the world. John Hart hadn't seemed especially sympathetic and had just left the Hub with an eye-roll and advice to get used to killing and death.

Eventually, Ianto had sought out a place to be by himself and finally got started on making some sense of Torchwood's archives. He'd been at it for hours, not realizing how tired he was getting until Andy rang him on his comms to check in. Ianto suddenly felt as if he'd walked into a wall and decided to call it a night. He promised Andy he was alright and was just going to finish up a few things before turning in.

Since starting, Ianto had avoided going into Jack's office. That night, without recognizing it, he wandered in to see if there was any little tidying to do before he left and found himself staring at Jack's desk. It was a veritable riot of files, papers, and random stuff, but it all seemed so static, so desaturated without Jack's overflowing life-force infusing everything around him with energy.

Staring at the empty space where Jack belonged, Ianto felt that same absence in himself. What Ianto wanted more than Rhys and Andy's sympathy or a well-ordered archive was Jack's arms around him – not promising that everything would be ok, but at least an assurance that he'd never leave. Only, Jack had left, and so entirely so that there was literally no sign of him anywhere to the furthest reaches of the contactable universe.

Again the exhaustion caught up with Ianto. He felt so weary he had to lean against Jack's desk for support, and he felt a chill invade as though he might have developed a fever. He knew it was a combination of shock and tiredness, that what he needed was sleep. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to drive home being that worn out, but even the thought of walking, nothing he'd mind ordinarily, was like considering carrying lead weights all the way home.

Ianto was about to sit down in Jack's chair, just rest for a few minutes and try to decide what to do, when Rhys walked up to him.

"You look all in, mate. Why not get some sleep, Ianto?"

"I'd love some. I just don't know where to go it," Ianto mumbled.

Rhys smirked. "What, our couch doesn't appeal to you?"

"Not for a decent rest," Ianto said apologetically.

"Can't blame you. We've got bed down in the sickbay, but truthfully, they're not very comfortable and probably haven't been fixed up in years. You know… Jack's got a bunk here. You could get some kip there. It's probably pretty quiet down there."

Ianto hesitated. "Don't know if I should do that," he shrugged.

"Well, why not at least give it a go? If you can't rest, I'll give you a lift home myself, but getting your head down for a while would help."

"Maybe you're right," Ianto sighed. It wouldn't be the first time Ianto would have been in a bed of Jack's anyway.

Rhys nodded at the ladder and manhole in the corner of Jack's office.

* * *

Jack's bunker in the Hub hadn't been on the "PR" tour, so Ianto had never seen Jack's personal enclave. He might have been more curious about Jack's other space, only a fraction the size of his flat but infinitely more personal, except that at the moment, all Ianto could think of was sleep. Anyway, he doubted any of Jack's personal things would really hold a clue as to why Jack had been missing for days.

Ianto pulled off his jacket, waistcoat, shoes and belt and lie down on Jack's bed. It felt a bit awkward and like some sort of invasion until he caught Jack's scent on the pillow. It immediately pulled him back to that first night they'd spent together, how caring and attentive Jack had been with him. Ianto shut his eyes tightly against the wave of regret that rolled through him. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it to heart when Jack rejected the idea of Ianto helping get Torchwood in order. Maybe then Jack wouldn't have decided to leave.

Eventually, Ianto came to the conclusion that he was far too tired to torture himself with trying to figure out or solve Jack's disappearance. Maybe he could sort something out after he'd had some sleep, he thought, letting himself burrow in with just a whispered, "I miss you, Jack."

* * *

Ianto's dream started out quite enjoyable. He was in bed with Jack and it was no surprise what they were getting up to.

Ianto's fingers tangled in Jack's hair as they kissed hard and lustfully. There was nothing romantic or tender about it, it was all sex, and it was incredible. Ianto hooked one leg around Jack's waist for better leverage and let his head drop back in bliss when he got what he wanted. Jack, never one to waste an opportunity, immediately latched lips onto Ianto's pale throat, licking and sucking like musical ornamentation in contrast to the staccato rhythm of his thrusts.

It was absolutely as good as the real thing and somewhere in the back of Ianto's subconscious, where he knew he was dreaming, he wished he could stay in it and not have to wake up missing Jack even more.

That was until the dream changed. One moment, he and Jack where thoroughly enjoying one another. The next, Jack was screaming in Ianto's arms… but not in pleasure. Jolting awake, Ianto frantically looked around Jack's dark bunker but he was alone. Slowly, Ianto lie back down, reluctant to let himself fall back to sleep for fear of catching that glimpse of Jack tortured and in agony again. He didn't know why he'd dream such a thing, and began to wonder if precious sleep interrupted by nightmares was just another "Torchwood thing".


	26. Chapter 26

As days turned into weeks, Ianto found it easier to sleep in his own flat, but not by much of a margin. When his sleep didn't feature dreams of Jack, it was usually interrupted by a Rift alert. While Ianto's sleep was less frequently interrupted in his own bed, it often just made more sense to stay in the Hub, between exhaustion and the possibility of having to run back out at a moment's notice. Ianto was beginning to come to understand that the second law of Torchwood was that every option required weighing up pros and cons… and they usually came out weighing exactly the same.

The provisional Torchwood team quickly developed a smooth working relationship, borne of necessity. After things had gone well bringing Ianto in, Rhys and Andy decided to ask him what he'd think about bringing Toshiko in as well. Rhys decided not to mention that it had been Jack's idea shortly before he left. Jack had done enough of his own damage on that account.

Ianto thought she'd make a great addition, especially since his own understanding of civilian computing and mechanics was only so much help for Torchwood's tech. Ianto's main concern was that it had to be something Tosh wanted to do – and if she declined, the Retcon had to be optional. Andy had some reservations about that caveat but in the end Rhys convinced him that if knowledge of their existence was safe with anyone, it would be Gwen's workmate.

As it was, the Retcon question was moot. After listening to Rhys and Ianto talk about what Torchwood did and the kind of help they needed, Tosh was quiet for a moment, then looked up at Ianto. "Did I ever tell you about my grandfather, what he did during the war?" she said.

"Don't think so. You've just said that he was involved in early computer programming," Ianto said.

"He worked at Bletchley Park, decoding ciphers. Yes, I'll join you," she nodded decisively.

Ianto made it a point to give Tosh a gentler introduction to Janet than the one he'd had himself. Tosh generally seemed fascinated by the Weevil, her innate curiosity overriding fear of the animalistic alien – since it was in a secure cell, anyway. It was a little more off-putting that there was a pteranodon flying freely about the workspace, but it was reassuring that Myfawny was well housebroken and never caused any damage to the equipment.

* * *

Tosh had been with the team for a couple of weeks and had already made significant improvements to the Rift predictor program that had been more a hindrance than help for years. Ianto wanted to ask if there was anything she could do to help find a signal from Jack, but he knew that Jack couldn't be their first priority, not with all of South Wales to look out for.

Of course, the question of whether Jack would even want to be found was also a factor. Ianto often though he was probably just fooling himself, but he couldn't find it in him to give up the belief that Jack would come back. He just wondered if it would be in his lifetime or if Jack really intended to be gone so long. At least being so busy meant there was less time to dwell on Jack's absence and those dreams he was still having, and once again working with his best friend made it all easier to bear.

One morning, Ianto woke up feeling unusually tired, as though he hadn't slept at all, even though he'd actually got a full night's sleep for a change. There were fragments of strange dreams, different from the ones about seeing Jack in torment, floating around in his memory and he figured that was why he didn't feel rested. He showered and dressed and fixed himself a bowl of porridge and quick cup of coffee as usual, trying to put the disturbing dreams out of his mind. Only, later in the morning when he took everyone's first round of coffee to them, Tosh, Andy, and Rhys all remarked how tired they were as well, and that they'd had bizarre dreams all night.

Ianto's first thought was to scan any recently recovered items for signs of activity that might have affected the whole team and to check for any unusual Rift activity in the last 24 hours. There was nothing concrete he could find, but the feeling that he was missing something big wouldn't let him alone. Furthermore, he could have sworn he had been a lot further ahead in the straightening the archives but couldn't say why he thought that – everything was just as he'd left it the night before. And for some reason, he thought he'd started a new diary weeks ago, but there were still plenty of unused pages left, with the last entry being just the day before.

All starting to get to him, Ianto thought, deciding to let it go and focus on the work ahead of him. He'd been hoping for an early evening and to get some proper sleep that night, but Tosh's Rift program indicated a mobile humanoid arrival that appeared to be wasting no time tearing through Cardiff. The team got after it as quickly as possible and found the reason for its mobility was that it had stolen a sports car moments after arriving on Earth.

Ianto wasn't surprised when he found out it was a Blowfish behind the wheel and had to remind himself to be a professional and not suggest getting out the Big Gun and blasting the thing to bits. He still hadn't forgotten what it was like seeing Jack shot dead in the street at the hands of a fish-alien.

By the time they managed to catch up to the Blowfish, it had stormed into someone's home and taken a family hostage. When Tosh's readings indicated that the Blowfish was off its face on cocaine, the situation looked even more delicate. Ianto knew he couldn't let his immediate instinct to shot the thing override his duty to protect the poor girl the fish was holding its gun on. Years of experience with dysfunctional relationships also enabled him to read the Blowfish well enough to see that it thought Ianto's hesitation was from uncertainty or lack of confidence, and knowing better meant Ianto knew that worked in his favour. He was just about ready to calmly release his trigger, certain he had the right shot, when all in one moment a blast rang out behind him, something hot barely missed his cheek, and the Blowfish developed a very bad case of blown-out brains.

* * *

It was over… finally. Jack looked around him at the city centre and bayside that had never looked so beautiful. He was home. And it really was his home, he was starting to realise. Not simply because he'd spent more time in Cardiff than anywhere else he'd been in his life, but because this was where he'd grown the most as a person, learning who he was, defining himself.

Not that he was done with that by a long shot, especially since the Doctor told him that he really couldn't 'fix' him. Jack bit down hard on that thought, though. He wasn't ready to unpack that much excruciating disappointment – waiting more than a century, ending up captive to a madman's limitless sadism for a year, and only to learn that the one thing he wanted was still impossible… like his very existence, apparently.

He couldn't deal with that, not yet. He needed to get back to his team. He hadn't meant to leave them down a man for so long and he hoped Andy and Rhys were holding up. Jack was halfway down the Plas when he caught the aroma from a coffee shop and stopped in his tracks.

Jack sat down on a nearby bench. There wasn't really a chance that Ianto would ever forgive him, not this time. But now, after everything he'd been through, even though it had all been reversed and none of it had 'really' happened at all… he had to see him. Just to know Ianto was ok would be enough. Where would he be now, Jack wondered. It was getting late in the afternoon, so he might still be at work. Jack decided to check there first.

Only, by the time Jack got to the museum where Ianto worked, quitting time had come and gone. Jack sighed and wished he'd taken a taxi – except that he didn't exactly have any money with him – and decided to try Ianto's flat, which at least wasn't a far walk. Jack thought about running through all the things he could possibly say to get Ianto to not slam the door in his face, but figured there was really nothing to be said except "I'm sorry". If that couldn't at least earn him a chance to explain, then he had no choice but to accept it and walk away. After all, he reminded himself, the main thing was that Ianto was alright, alive and well, regardless of how he felt about Jack.

When Ianto wasn't at home either, Jack began to feel weary and sat down on a low garden wall. Ianto could be anywhere, but Jack couldn't let it go. He had to see him, just for a moment. It had got dark by then and the thought of wandering around, looking into pubs and shops, hoping for just a glimpse of the man he loved sounded so pathetic. Doing things the hard way didn't make it any better, Jack thought, opening his wrist strap and telling it to locate Ianto's mobile.

When his VM output indicated that Ianto's mobile was in proximity to Andy and Rhys's trackers, and the SUV, Jack started wondering what, exactly, had gone on in his absence.


	27. Chapter 27

Ianto spun round to see who'd shot the Blowfish. His other three team members were doing their best to help the rest of the family, so it obviously wasn't any of them. Ianto groaned aloud when he saw the ex-Time Agent standing there smirking.

"Why the hell did you do that? That was my bloody shot!"

"Then you should have taken it, Eye Candy. And aren't we getting competitive these days?"

Ianto clenched his jaw in an effort to not tell John to go fuck himself, knowing he'd like that far too much. Instead he put his gun away and walked out to the SUV to fetch a body bag. Returning to the house, he shoved it into John Hart's hands, growling, "Your shot, your clean-up."

"Guess you don't want to hear the news, then?" John teased.

"If the news is that you're getting married and quitting to go be a housewife on Planet Oglaroon, then I'd love to hear every detail," Ianto muttered.

"Hm. But not if the news is that I picked up a signal on Jackie-boy, huh? Fair enough. Good on you for getting over -"

Ianto grabbed John by the arm and turned him around. "Where?"

"Easy, mate," Andy said, calmly intervening. "He's probably winding you up. Don't buy too much of it until you know more."

"You people never believe me, do you? But I told you that Rift storm was coming, and you weren't prepared, were you?"

"It was weeks later," Rhys shot back, passing out bottles of Retcon water to the traumatized family.

"Where did you find him?" Ianto demanded again. "Did you talk to him?"

John rolled his eyes at all of them. "Not so over him, after all. Well, don't get too excited. I picked up a signal on a UNIT aircraft carrier, but when I arrived there, all I found was a crew that mainly seemed shell-shocked and wouldn't discuss anything with me. In fact, they were rather unhappy to see me there. Something about breaching their shields. Sounds like another bit of Jack's old handiwork to me. Anyway, I couldn't find any other signal after that. So, it may have been nothing."

"You are thoroughly useless," Ianto snapped, grabbing the body bag away from John and getting on with the work himself.

"Suit yourself, Eye-candy," John shrugged. He turned to head out the door, but stopped when the door opened.

"What, did everybody have a party and not invite -"

The entire team froze when they heard Jack's voice at the door. Jack was equally dumbfounded by the tableau before him. He really rather expected to be crashing a party… not a Torchwood cleanup operation.

"Told you so," John said over his shoulder at Ianto, who by then had turned back to what he was doing, before striding up to Jack. "Where the hell could you have been that my VM couldn't locate yours?"

Jack ignored him, staring instead at the sight of Ianto Jones calmly tucking a deceased Blowfish into a standard-issue Torchwood containment "body" bag. "What… what is going on here, exactly?" Jack stammered.

Rhys was the first to find his voice. "Rift arrival, nicked sportscar, hostage situation – all sorted, cleanup in progress, Captain."

"Not what I meant," Jack said, an edge creeping into his voice. This was _not_ how he'd pictured his homecoming at all.

Zipping and securing the body bag, Ianto removed his protective gloves, set them neatly on top of the bag, and stood up, straightening his jacket. "If you mean what am I doing here," Ianto said, taking his gun from his waistband and setting it on top of the gloves, along with the Torchwood ID he kept in his top pocket, "just helping your team, like I offered in the first place."

"Ianto, wait!" Andy called as Ianto headed for the door.

"I said it was only until Jack returned," Ianto said quietly. "You're not short staffed anymore, I'm no longer needed. I'll bring my written resignation round in the morning and you can let me know what else needs to done, in terms of separation procedure, then. Oh, keys," Ianto said, feeling the SUV's keyring in his pocket, and handing them to Andy before he walked out of the house.

"You're not letting him leave like that?" Rhys stared in disbelief at Jack.

"I'm not sure I know what I'm doing anymore," Jack said sullenly.

For Jack, the confusion and conflict he felt were worse than anything he'd endured onboard the Valiant. Had Ianto simply refused to see him when he came back, it would have been hell for Jack, but at least a familiar hell. But this… this felt like betrayal, and all of Jack's year-long desperate desire to run and hold on to Ianto was suddenly dampened. And, yet again, it was all because of Torchwood.

"The important thing is you're back," John said, squeezing Jack's shoulder.

Jack gave him a glare that plainly said "hands off!" and was starting to think that no matter what the outcome would be, Rhys was right and he couldn't let Ianto walk away without saying anything at all. Just then, though, a beeping at the far end of the room drew everyone's attention.

"Rift alert, guys," Tosh said, looking up from her PDA.

"Right. Tosh, come with me and navigate, ok?" Andy said. "Rhys, can you and John manage wrapping up here and join us after – whether we're in the Hub or still in field?"

Jack's wounded pride stung even more at watching the team – at least they'd taken his suggestion to bring Toshiko on – operating as a unit independent of his leadership. Was even the one place he felt wanted and needed, at _home_ , better off without him?

"And where do you want me?" Jack asked, unable to keep the pointedness out of his tone.

Andy sighed with a sympathetic look. "Jack, if you don't know where you're most needed right now, none of us can tell you."

"Maybe now isn't exactly the best time," Jack mumbled.

"Yes it is, Jack. You've put him through enough," Rhys insisted.

Jack was ready to shoot back a response when he recognized it was his stubbornness kicking in, trying to insulate him from yet more pain. Jack wasn't sure how much more he could fight. Again he thought it might be better to just go and get it over with. "Ok, fine," he breathed. "Finish up here, get after that Rift alert… I'll see you all back at the Hub," he said, trying to gain back some measure of control before going back out to find Ianto.


	28. Chapter 28

When Jack spotted Ianto several blocks away, he hesitated to call out or catch him up. Instead, Jack followed for a while, staying far enough back to avoid being noticed. He vaguely wondered if Ianto was planning to walk all the way home – they were on the opposite side of town from Ianto's flat. The longer Jack watched Ianto walking alone, shoulders hunched and head bowed, the worse he felt. Everything was, as usual, his fault. If he could do nothing else, at least he could apologize, and accept Ianto's final verdict with whatever honour he could muster.

Jack picked up the pace, but was still approaching carefully. He felt he needed treat Ianto like a cagey creature, like an unknown type of alien, like he might either turn into thorn bush or slice Jack's head off if confronted.

"Ianto?" Jack called, as mildly and plaintively as he could.

Ianto's step faltered slightly but he didn't stop entirely. After another half a block, Ianto drifted off toward a garden wall and stopped, leaning against it, his eyes closed, like he was just too knackered to go any further.

"Tired of wondering how far I'm going to walk before I ring for a taxi?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged, keeping a distance of several paces. "Kinda a long walk home, isn't it?"

"How do you know I haven't got one of those wrist straps as well, now?"

Jack laughed hollowly. "Because there is nothing a Time Agent guards so jealously as a Vortex Manipulator. Even a busted one."

Ianto just shook his head. "Look. You have no idea how bloody tired I am at the moment. So, if we're going to do this, could we get on with it, or… schedule something for later?"

Jack looked downward for a few long moments, pursing his lips tightly and fighting back everything he wanted to say about how Torchwood wears people down to nothing. It wouldn't help.

"I don't think there's anything we have to 'do'," Jack said sadly. "I really just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Ianto stared but found it difficult to keep it up with a burgeoning headache. "What for, Jack?" he asked, slouching against the wall and wishing he had rung for a taxi.

Jack shook his head. "For so much. For that stupid argument, for making you feel like less than my equal…." Jack stopped and took a long breath. "For being gone so long…."

All at once, the little energy he had remaining left Ianto and even leaning against the wall wasn't enough. He sank down to the ground and sat there looking up at Jack, not caring at the moment how undignified it was to be sitting on the cold pavement. "We couldn't find a trace of you," Ianto said quietly.

"I wasn't even that far most of that time," Jack sighed. "I'm sure he set up signal blocking, though."

 _He_. Ianto told himself not to jump to conclusions. There was plenty enough to work through as it was, if there was even a reason to try to work things through. "Suppose that depends on your definition of far. According to Captain Unscrupulous, it's only about the farthest reaches of the universe that are out of range for those things," Ianto said, frowning.

Jack closed his eyes and nodded, moving to join Ianto in sitting against the wall. He didn't know if Ianto would welcome him sharing the pavement or not, but Jack figured the worst Ianto could do would be to get up and walk away.

"So, you're telling me that's where you were, then? The end of the universe?" Ianto said with a sideways glance at Jack.

"For a short time," Jack said. "If you tried to find me sometime within the first few days after I disappeared, then, yeah."

Ianto didn't say anything for a while, didn't follow up with the logical next question, and Jack vaguely wondered if Ianto was that exhausted that he'd fallen asleep.

"Was it necessary?" Ianto eventually asked quietly. "Did it help?"

"Did what help?" Jack asked.

"Going away. You see, it sort of occurred to me at one point that maybe you'd gone to find that Doctor you talked about. That maybe you'd gone travelling with him again. Except that, well, none of us believed for a minute that you'd really go away without any notice. I may not have known you long, but I am certain of that."

Jack looked over at Ianto for a long moment, then closed his eyes and shook his head and laughed slightly. "So insightful…. You know everything, don't you?" Jack said quietly. "I'll bet you've made a really big difference with the team."

Ianto suppressed a sigh. Yes, Jack was avoiding the point, but it was also obvious that he needed to give him a bit of space on the matter. Ianto decided to just stay quiet for a bit.

"It did help one thing," Jack said after a while. "It helped me realize how selfish I was. Of course, that's basically a moot point now, but… yeah, well," Jack shrugged.

"Selfish about what?" Ianto asked. It could have applied to a few things, after all.

Jack didn't respond straight away, and then he shifted on the pavement, turning toward Ianto and taking a deep breath. "I fucked up. I'm sorry, Ianto. And I've been wanting to tell you that for… well, since about two hours after you walked away from me that night. The truth is, no, I didn't even consider your offer of helping out in the Hub. And my reasons were entirely selfish. It wasn't that I thought you couldn't handle the work or the environment, or that I have ever thought of you as less than my equal. When I said that I felt I needed to protect you, I just meant that…." Jack sighed. "I've been around Torchwood for over a century. I have seen what happens when it gets its cold, vicious claws into people. I've watched, time and time and time again, happy, energetic, healthy people come into Torchwood and have the life-energy drained from them within months. And then there's me," Jack laughed hollowly. "Can't get rid of it if I try. And even with me, it finds ways of wearing me down. And yes, I do want to protect you physically, too. Not because I think you 'need' protecting…. But because the thought of something happening to you…." Jack had to stop and turn away at the memory of being forced to watch helplessly as his terrified lover was tortured at the hands of a madman.

"Well, if you've been around the place much, I'm sure you've seen the records," Jack said quietly. "You'll know by now how many I've failed over the years. I just didn't want you to end up on that list. I don't want anyone to end up on that list, but especially the way I feel about you."

Jack slowly stood up. "I'll bet you've made a real difference on the team. I hope you reconsider writing that resignation. Don't quit on my account. Unless, of course, my being back means there's no way you'd stay on. Which I'd understand. Don't walk home, either, ok? Ring a taxi. Send me the bill, if you want."

Jack started walking back down the street, thinking he could at least go help with the clean-up on that Blowfish incident. After a few minutes, he heard Ianto call his name from down another street. Jack stopped but wasn't sure he had enough hope left to look back.

"Think we could go someplace and talk?" Ianto asked, slowly catching Jack up. "Sitting about on the pavement at night isn't the best idea and I could really murder a coffee."


	29. Chapter 29

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ianto wanted to go have coffee and _talk_. Jack wasn't sure whether the sudden attack of nerves tightening his insides was unwarranted hope or anticipatory worry. He reminded himself that he owed Ianto whatever graciousness he could muster. Jack turned. It struck him, standing there, looking at Ianto Jones, that while he hadn't forgot for a moment how gorgeous Ianto was, he seemed now even more special than he ever was to Jack. Jack wished with everything in him that the gulf of months that kept Ianto standing several feet away from him could be undone as easily as everything else that had happened in the last year. Could Ianto really understand that he was the only thing that let Jack find a way to endure being killed and reviving more times than he could count over that year?

Jack nodded, hoping his voice didn't betray him when he tried to talk. "Yeah, 'course. Any place you want," he said.

Ianto nodded in response. "Only place with drinkable coffee this late's out on the barrage," he said, considering the options.

"Fine with me," Jack said. "I still recommend taking a taxi, though."

"Yeah. Definitely," Ianto agreed, taking out his mobile.

Jack stood aside, watching Ianto as he rang to order them a car. He was so… professional and calm and organized. Jack couldn't help thinking that if anyone in the world could possibly put the chaotic force that was Torchwood in its place, it would be this man. Maybe having him around the Hb wasn't such a bad idea. And maybe it was also finally time to invest in advanced-tech body armour for his team, Jack decided.

Neither said anything for a while as they waited for their driver to arrive, just stood about on the pavement with their hands in their pockets, looking around at the perfectly ordinary residential neighborhood as if it were an architectural wonder. All that was missing was a conversation about the weather.

"Glad it quit raining," Jack said quietly. "Expect it won't stop long, though. Never really does round here."

Ianto was too tired to bother rolling his eyes at Jack's predictability. "Seem to recall you were the one who said rain is healthy."

"Well, rain in bigger cities does have some useful properties. For me, at any rate."

Ianto decided not to ask at the moment as he could see their car approaching. Ianto told the driver their destination and the two of them sat silent for the 17 minute drive to the barrage. Ianto couldn't help remembering how comfortable it had been spending time with Jack before he'd left, even when they weren't talking or doing anything but cuddling. This was decidedly not that, though. He wondered if it would even be possible to get back to where they'd been before in their growing relationship. He'd thought that surely they were forging something deeply tempered and enduring after Jack had died and come back to life and opened up to Ianto about his life. But Jack's disappearance had occurred at such a critical moment, just as they were moving forward from the whole non-death. He wasn't sure if where they'd got to by then was strong enough or still brittle and vulnerable.

Sat there with a total stranger driving didn't make the situation any less awkward for either of them.

When they arrived at the barrage, they both wasted no time getting over to the café and ordered a couple coffees. Ianto ducked his head to hide the little smile that sneaked up on him when Jack ordered his milky sweet, like he always did any time after noon.

As they moved to a table away from everyone else (which was basically just the late-shift barista), Jack reached out to stop Ianto taking a sip. "Look, are you really sure you should have a coffee? I mean, you're that tired, maybe you want to skip the stimulant?"

Ianto shook his head. "Over the last few months my caffeine tolerance has gone through the roof. I could have a double espresso and sleep like the dead an hour later – until the phone wakes me up three hours later to go get a Weevil back to the sewers."

"You should be careful with that. Caffeine can have a lot of long-term effects if you're having too much."

Ianto just gave Jack a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Jack said, "didn't mean to impose."

"I know you didn't. And I understand your concern," Ianto said, the weight in his tone making it plain to Jack that he didn't just mean about the potential for caffeine abuse.

"Well, I'm glad you can understand, but I still didn't explain myself very well in the first place." Jack sighed. "I'm not always great with words."

" _I cannot look greenly nor gasp out my  
eloquence, nor I have no cunning in protestation;  
only downright oaths, which I never use till urged,  
nor never break for urging_," Ianto murmured.

" _Though it appear a little out of fashion,  
There is much care and valour in this Welshman_," Jack responded.

Ianto couldn't help an appreciative laugh. "Well, we could sit here swapping Shakespeare all bloody night at this rate, but I don't know that it would get us anywhere."

Jack shrugged. "Don't know, could be very efficacious."

"Jack… I have no idea where we are at the moment. The two of us, between us, I mean. Not physically. And I have no idea where we might be headed, one way or the other. So, if there are things you don't want to tell me… that's understandable. And I'm not gonna a go, really. But I think my position bears some elucidation."

Jack nodded solemnly. "I'd say you're certainly entitled to that. Just, before you do, can I ask you one thing?"

"Ok," Ianto said, a bit warily.

"How are you, Ianto?" Jack asked sincerely.

Ianto sat there across from Jack considering his response for a while. If he felt Jack owed him as much truth as he could give, then Ianto owed Jack the same. "I'm tired, Jack. That hasn't been an unusual condition these last few months, but especially so today, for some reason. I woke up after having a lot of weird, vague dreams and felt like I hadn't slept in a year. Other than that, I'm also… conflicted. I'm incredibly relieved that you're back, but I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a part of me that's also a bit miffed. I was worried. Very worried."

Jack started to feel concerned when Ianto said he felt as though he hadn't slept, but Jack's guilt redoubled hearing that Ianto had been fretful about him the whole time. He reached across the table to hold Ianto's hand as he said, "I will always come back, Ianto. No matter what happens to me. So, really, you don't ever need to be worried about me."

"Can you really know a thing like that, Jack?" Ianto said quietly.

Jack gave the merest laugh. "Oh… I think it's a pretty sure bet. Turns out I'm a 'fixed point'. That probably requires some explaining, but basically it means that, according to fabric of the universe, I'll never not exist."

Ianto looked up at Jack for a long moment. Jack looked even more tired than Ianto felt. And more than tired, Jack looked… well, though he was good at masking it, beneath his countenance, Ianto could see an undercurrent of devastation in Jack's eyes. Ianto had barely even got his mind around the reality that Jack had been living (and dying) for the last 100-some years. That was hard enough to grasp. But this….

"I guess that means your Doctor couldn't fix it," Ianto said, feeling a bit foolish for stating the obvious, but still needing to say something.

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "Impossible. And wrong… according to him." Jack laughed again, appearing to address his cup of coffee. "Well, not the first the time I've been called that, anyway."

Ianto looked up sharply. "What do you mean 'wrong according to him'?"

Jack shrugged. "I shouldn't exist. I should be a fixed point, but I am, and it… well, I guess it… weirds him out. Time and continuity are kind of big deals for Time Lords, and fixed points… muddy the waters, I think."

"Well, let's just clear up one thing straight away – the only one who's 'wrong' is your Doctor. Whatever happened to you wasn't your own doing, as you've explained it, and if what happened to you was wrong, well, that doesn't bloody make _you_ wrong, now does it?"

"I don't know. When I think of some of the things… and I've had plenty of time to think of them… maybe it's not so surprising that things always seem to go so poorly around me."

Ianto shook his head resolutely. "I won't hear that, Jack. Of course I can't understand what it's like, but from what you've told me, it's the closest thing to a living hell. And what business does this Doctor have telling you – the victim! – that you're wrong because of what afflicts you? What is he, some outer-space version of a plague doctor, going about casting the sick out of the city walls?"

"Of course not, Ianto. For one thing, I'm not contagious. But those around me have suffered, and -"

"And nothing! If that's the case, and if some action or inaction of your caused someone else distress, there's nothing for it but to make amends or at least make an effort to do so. Blaming it on your inability to die is an excuse, not an apology, because there is nothing inherent in your condition that would cause a problem for another person, and that's all there is to it."

"Sure about that?" Jack asked with his head lowered. "What about the fact that I barely age? Can you imagine being with me for any amount of time, seeing the changes in yourself, bit of grey sneaking in, a few laugh lines settling around the eyes… and then looking at me, and never seeing anything different?"

"Do you think I would keep score like that? That I'd be angry with you because you aren't keeping up… with the Joneses, as it were?"

"You wouldn't be the first, Ianto. There are psychological implications, a sort of dysphoria that comes on."

Ianto sighed, feeling the tiredness returning. "Jack, this is all leading back to the same thing it was before you left. I understand better in some ways, I realise now where a lot of the hurt comes from and that it's happened so many times that it must seem unavoidable. The thing is, Jack, if you've really been hurt so many times that you're no longer able to trust at all… then maybe it is unavoidable, because it will just end up being a self-fulfilling and self-perpetuating prophecy again and again. But you've got to decide that for yourself, because I can't be in a relationship that I'm constantly being shut out of."

Ianto picked up his coffee and headed toward the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack sat there for a moment or two thinking how right Ianto was. It surely wasn't any fair, being in a relationship with someone like himself, someone who's capacity to love was unbounded, but who had serious, decades-long issues about trust and protection that made fully sharing that love nearly impossible. Of course Ianto would do better with someone who didn't have Jack's baggage, which would be just about anybody else on earth.

But if that's how it was, then Jack knew he at least had to have the decency to say it properly to Ianto's face. Jack stood up from the café table and followed Ianto out to the barrage where he was walking toward the Cardiff side of the bay.

For the third time since returning from a year of torture, Jack was met with the sight of Ianto Jones walking away from him. And all at once, it seemed like the worse idea he could have had yet, letting go of someone who was willing to care for him and not only put up with but literally support Torchwood's work. And if Jack thought Ianto would probably be better off with anyone else in the world, Jack knew at that moment that he could never find anyone better for him than Ianto Jones.

"Ianto!" Jack shouted, hurrying toward him along the walkway.

Ianto half turned, not sure he had the wherewithal to do more that night. Couldn't Jack just spend one evening figuring out for himself whether he wanted to work on them or not?

"Ianto, I'm sorry. You're right, about everything – I do have a hard time trusting and I am overprotective and sometimes I forget that things aren't always just about me and…. I have issues, I know, and maybe the one thing I need most is someone who isn't afraid to call me out when I'm wallowing in self-pity, or thinking I always know best. Because I don't. But there's something I've got to tell you," Jack said, grasping Ianto's shoulders. "For the last year… you… the thought of you… was the only thing that kept me able to hold on."

Ianto shook his head slightly. "It hasn't even been a year. We only met in -"

"Yeah, I know. But, there's more to it," Jack said. "You know you said you've been tired all day? Feeling like you hadn't slept, had strange dreams? There was an entire year that was wound back, that was undone, 'un-happened', because the things that occurred in that year were… I don't really want to go into it right now, but it was unimaginably bad. I told you I wasn't very far, really, and I wasn't. I was on board a UNIT ship that had been commandeered by a lunatic, a monster. I don't know how many times he killed me for fun, but every time… I died thinking of you and I came back thinking of you, knowing I had to keep it together long enough to get out of there and make it back, make sure you were alright.

"Ianto… I know I'm protective when it comes to you, but it's because I know how fragile and short life is and…." Jack took a long breath. "And I know, beyond any hope now, that I'm going to lose you one day. So, really, it isn't all just a matter of trust. I do trust you. But sometimes…. Sometimes I'm so scared. I know what the pain is like, losing someone I love, because it's been the only constant thing in my life since I was a boy and lost my dad and little brother on the same day. And I know it's only going to be exponentially worse when it's you I'm losing. Deep down, I'm afraid of it. It's just about my worst fear, if you want to know. Worse than spiders."

Ianto looked up at Jack with eyes full of tears. Taking two steps forward, he wrapped Jack in the hug he'd desperately wanted for the last months. "I don't blame you being afraid," Ianto whispered, holding onto Jack. "And I guess I can't promise to never break your heart. But I will never, ever hurt you on purpose, Jack. I was having dreams, from a few days after you left, that you were being hurt, screaming in torture. I just thought it was my subconscious having a go at me because of that row. I never really thought it was happening to you, even if it did worry me. If I'd known, I'd have marshaled all of Torchwood's resources…."

Jack shook his head against Ianto's shoulder. "You wouldn't have been able to fight him," he mumbled, staunchly refusing to remember what the Master had done to Ianto, because it was no use dwelling on what was reversed anyway.

"But I would have -"

"No," Jack said firmly, pulling back a bit. "Look… if you can't promise me that you'll never break my heart, then make me another promise instead – promise me that if there's ever a situation where coming to my rescue could put you in danger, you will let me die or be taken or whatever. I will come back from death, I will get back to you, I will be alright – but don't you ever try to save me if it could get you hurt, understand? I don't have any choice about outliving you, but you have got to understand that the choice to spare me at your own expense will never be worth it, not to me."

Ianto didn't answer for a long while. "I hate the thought that I might ever have to let you suffer," he said quietly. "I understand what you're saying, though. And I will give you that promise on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I need you to be open with me, Jack. I… I'm not asking you to tell me everything – everyone has secrets that no one else knows and there's nothing wrong with that. But if it's something that affects me, or us, I need you to communicate with me. I won't break your confidences and I won't have a go or put you down about whatever you're feeling, but we've got to be able to talk, Jack. Even if it isn't eloquent or the setting is all wrong. Like standing in the middle of the Cardiff Bay barrage patching up months of separation."

Jack pulled Ianto back into the hug. "I really never have known anyone like you," Jack whispered. "I promise, I'll talk more. You don't deserve to feel closed out, ever. You're an incredible man. And I will do my best to not get killed very often. I might be used to it, but if it hurts you, I'll avoid it."

"Thank you," Ianto said, reaching up to touch Jack's cheek. "I'm really glad you're back," he murmured, leaning up for a kiss that turned desperately hungry within moments and might have led to an incident of public indecency, right there against the rail of the barrage, if Jack's wrist-strap hadn't beeped to life before John Hart's voice asked them to slow it down because the refresh rate of the CCTV cameras on the barrage was causing him to miss too much action.

Ianto groaned and hastily rebuttoned his shirt. "You're too right I'm staying with you," he grumbled. "Torchwood can't handle _two_ ex-lovers!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Not much more to go, probably just a couple more chapters, depending on how I break them up :)**

* * *

"Alright. We need to go someplace without CCTVs," Jack decided, disabling the speaker on his VM.

"No…," Ianto sighed. "We need to head back to the Hub. I need to pick up my car and, if I'm not resigning, then I need to get on to the report for tonight."

Jack responding sigh was deeper. "I was afraid of this," he mumbled.

"Afraid of what?"

Jack shrugged. "You had a normal life. You went to work, put in your days' worth, came home, sorted dinner, relaxed on the couch… maybe had a drink after work with mates…. Now…," Jack shook his head, "it's running down Weevils in the middle of the night, cleaning up dead aliens, submitting reports before the details start to fade, even though you haven't slept properly in a week."

Ianto's first instinct was to remind Jack that he had chosen to come to Torchwood and work for the greater good, but he paused and looked closely at Jack. Ianto could tell that, on the surface, Jack did feel some sense of loss on Ianto's behalf. But as was always the case with Jack Harkness, there was more to it, likely more than Jack even realized himself.

Ianto reached out for Jack's hand and held it tightly. "The aliens were always there, Jack. They didn't go away when you were with me just because I didn't know about them or deal with them directly."

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment, his insight going right to the heart of the matter in a way that shook Jack deep down. "I could forget with you, let it all go. There was one thing in my life that Torchwood couldn't get to," he whispered.

Ianto pulled Jack back into a hug. "I know it used to be bloody awful, Jack. Those days are gone, though. It never would have been like London here, and the problems that did exist with Three – the records are pretty clear that _you_ worked to change things, Jack. And, really, I don't see Archie making me disappear any time soon, do you? He's a bit odd, but after the conversation he and I had about Islay whiskeys a fortnight ago, I'm fairly sure he's on my side. So don't be scared of Torchwood 'getting to me' like that."

"What about the other million things in Torchwood that could take you from me?" Jack frowned.

"Just what I said, Jack. Those things always existed. Look, you add up the civilian deaths and grievous injuries due to some non-terrestrial or non-contemporary whim of the Rift – they really do outnumber Torchwood's personnel losses. I know it probably doesn't seem like it when they're your own people, I understand that, but the only reason it looks like Torchwood has a higher attrition rate is because our teams have always been a small group – you're seeing it in per capita terms."

"You sure about that?"

"Sure as I can be about anything in this mad place. But there's one thing I'm completely sure of – nothing's changed, Jack. When you're with me, you can let it go, forget about the aliens. It'll be just us, ok?"

"Then can it be just us now?" Jack almost begged.

Ianto, normally one to subvert everything to practical considerations when duty was at issue, for once didn't think twice. He didn't know exactly what had gone on while Jack was missing but it was plain enough that it had been bad for Jack and that he desperately needed to not go directly back to the Hub. It wouldn't be helpful to remind Jack of his role and obligation, and Ianto knew he had one job that would always come first for him – taking care of the man he loved more than reason. Work would wait, just this once, Ianto decided, steering Jack back off the barrage so they could head to Ianto's flat.

Neither talked on the walk toward the Plas. The way they held one another's hand seemed to say everything worth saying at the moment. The way Jack clasped Ianto's hand in his felt like a thanks and a plea for patience, the way Ianto squeezed Jack's hand promised acceptance and asked for trust in return.

When they got to the car park, they found the SUV in its designated spot. Ianto was tempted to take a moment to wipe some of the road dirt off of the lower panels, but ignored it and took out his keys. He noticed Jack peering around the other side of the SUV at his Jaguar.

"Brought it here so I could keep an eye on it, keep it in working order," Ianto explained to Jack's unasked question.

"Thank you," Jack said, reaching out to pull Ianto into a kiss.

"Keys are in your desk, if you want to drive it home."

"Not right now," Jack said, a bit reluctantly. "I really kinda just want to get some sleep."

Ianto nodded. "Would you rather stay here?"

"No," Jack said. "I want to be with you." He paused. "If that's ok, I mean."

"Of course it is. Come on."

The way Jack leaned his head back on the headrest the moment he got into Ianto's car, Ianto had a feeling Jack would be sound asleep for the 15 minute drive to the flat. He wasn't wrong. Ianto hated to wake Jack after he parked, but knew Jack wouldn't get the rest he needed that way. Ianto gently shook Jack's shoulder while kissing his lips.

Jack blinked awake with a start, but relaxed and smiled when he saw Ianto beside him. "That's a nice way to wake up," Jack murmured.

"Right, well, how about we get some proper sleep so we can do it over in the morning?" Ianto suggested.

"Okay," Jack agreed, following Ianto. "I know you said you're pretty tired, too. Do you think… uh… just tonight, could we maybe not -"

Ianto reached for Jack's hand as he opened his apartment door. "That's what I was thinking. Just sleep. Of course… that was you snogging the breath out of me on a barrage," Ianto teased.

"That was before I'd sat down for five minutes," Jack said with eyes that couldn't get beyond half-lidded.

"I know the feeling," Ianto said, helping Jack off with his coat, remembering having admired it in Jack's office the time Jack had given him the Torchwood tour. The one thing that had made him worry about the likelihood of Jack returning was that he'd taken only his coat and that weird severed hand. He'd known from the first night he'd slept with him that Jack was the sort of man who travelled light, but a heavy greatcoat and a hand in a jar had, at the time, seemed more like runaway gear than daytrip to the other side of the universe.

They headed into the bedroom and Ianto started methodically divesting, hanging up his suit jacket on his valet stand, dropping his shirt in the laundry basket. He noticed Jack going much slower and wondered if he was just that tired. Then it occurred to him that Jack usually slept in the altogether, and that that usually facilitated late-night entertainments, and maybe Jack was feeling self-conscious. Without a word, Ianto went to his dresser and took out a pair of flannelette pyjamas.

"Here. I'm always more comfortable in these. I wear them a bit big, so they should be just right on you."

Jack looked up at Ianto and pulled him into a tight hug, telling himself he would not sob over something as simple as his lover lending him nightclothes. It was so like Ianto, though, so thoughtful and giving and caring, and after the last year, the thought of crawling into bed in some cosy jim-jams and being able to hold Ianto the whole night was worth more than he could ever explain.

"You won't be cold, will you?" Jack asked, pulling himself together and dropping his clothes on Ianto's floor.

Ianto laughed, going back to hanging up his things. "Have you ever met a Welshman with only one pair of pyjamas?"

"Guess not," Jack conceded.

"Anything you need, Jack?" Ianto asked, settling the blankets over Jack as he laid down in Ianto's bed.

"Just one thing," Jack said, covering Ianto's hand with his.

Ianto nodded and got into bed beside Jack. "Me too," he murmured, as he and Jack wrapped their arms around one another.


	32. Chapter 32

When Ianto stirred awake in the night, the first thing he wondered was who he was snuggled up with. It had been months since Jack had… oh, that _was_ Jack in his arms. The second thing Ianto wondered was what had woken him. He listened for the sound of his mobile, thinking it was likely a Torchwood call, as it usually was when he was roused in the middle of the night.

It took Ianto a few moments to realise it was Jack who had woken him, though he was clearly still asleep himself. Jack seemed to be twitching in his sleep, subtly at first but it grew more violent by the moment until Jack shot awake with a cry. He scrambled back and away from Ianto so fast that he fell out of bed and landed in a stunned heap on the floor. Even then, Jack was grasping for purchase and still trying to get his sleep-heavy limbs to cooperate when Ianto crawled over his side of the bed and reached down.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked.

Jack stopped struggling and peered up at Ianto in the dark. "Huh? Wha- where am I?"

"My flat," Ianto said, catching Jack's hand and tugging him up. "We came back here last night, after you'd come back, remember?"

"Oh…," Jack breathed. He laid back down beside Ianto, but didn't immediately curl up to get back to sleep. "I'm sorry, Ianto. I don't know how long this is going to go on. Not like I haven't always had nightmares, but… these are kinda new. Might take a while to subside."

Ianto just shifted over, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and his arm across Jack's chest. "It's ok, Jack."

"Not if you're losing valuable sleep because of -"

"I've had nightmares all my life, too, Jack. It's just something that happens sometimes when the world throws too much scary stuff at us. Our minds try to work it out while our bodies are down for repairs. Anyway, it's better having someone there to help you chase the monsters away."

"I guess that's us all around, then, chasing away one another's monsters."

Ianto nodded against Jack's shoulder and kissed his collar. Jack laid his hand on Ianto's arm and closed his eyes.

* * *

When Ianto woke next, the source was obvious. Morning light filled the room, his pyjama top was unbuttoned, and someone with spiky brown hair was licking his right nipple.

"Hi," Ianto said, running his fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack stopped and grinned up at Ianto. "Hi," he said, going back to his work.

Relief flooded Ianto so fully that he realized just how tense he'd been feeling ever since the night he and Jack had that row. He had missed that cheeky, smug, charming, and rather naughty grin more than anything, and even when Jack returned he'd worried that Jack might not grin like that again for a long, long time.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto checked, continuing to card through Jack's sleep-rumpled hair.

"Like a new man," Jack said sincerely, shifting to kiss Ianto. "That's down to you, Ianto Jones."

"I didn't exactly do much," Ianto murmured.

Jack shook his head, cupping Ianto's cheek. "You did everything, Ianto. You listened to me but you also didn't let me get away with self-pity. And I want to tell you more, if you'll let me. There's so much I've never told anyone – things about me, about my life…. Because you are a part of my life, the best part."

Ianto caught Jack's hand on his cheek and held it, turning his head to kiss Jack's palm.

"In fact, I'd really like to show you just how much you're the best part of my life," Jack smiled. "Interested?" he asked, dragging his fingertips along Ianto's chin and collar before tucking his head to flick his tongue over Ianto's nipple again.

"Be lying if I said I wasn't," already getting a bit short of breath.

"Good," Jack grinned. "Then you just relax and let me show you how special you are to me."

Ianto tangled his fingers in Jack's hair again and pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Do you have condoms?" Jack asked, trailing his lips down Ianto's neck.

It took Ianto a moment to realise Jack was asking a question. "Um… yeah, but they might not be in date. Haven't, um… had any use for them."

"Ok. I can work around that," Jack said before catching that sensitive spot between Ianto's throat and collarbone with a gentle nip that sent a bolt right through Ianto's body, just like it always did when Jack grazed his teeth there.

* * *

"I'll be sure to stock up on fresh condoms," Ianto breathed as Jack cleaned them up cursorily with a warm cloth, then pulled the blankets back up over them before a chill could catch the damp skin.

"Well, you know, I was thinking…," Jack started, curled against Ianto, "maybe we don't really need too many? I mean, I don't know how you feel about it, but if it's ok, maybe we could not use them?"

"I'd be ok with that. Had a complete physical when I joined the team, so everything's clear with me."

"Me too," Jack nodded.

"Do those things, um… reset, when you… you know, come back?" Ianto asked.

"I have no idea," Jack admitted. "I've had alien illnesses that did go away after I'd died and come back, but nothing like what you're talking about. I'm a big proponent of prevention on that front."

"Yeah. Just wondered."

"There is… something you should know about, though. Kinda related. And, uh, if we do quit condoms, we should probably wait a few weeks. Depending on the weather."

Ianto cocked his head, not following. "Depending on the _weather_?"

"Uh huh. You remember laughing when I said that rain is good for me?"

"Yes. It was the same night you died, in the rain, in the middle of the road."

"Yeah…. Well, um, the thing about the rain that's beneficial, to me, is that it contains a lot of oestrogen. Particularly in cities. Contraception. Only… uh… I haven't been exposed to any for the last year. So…. Back-up method is a good idea."

"You're telling me you can get pregnant?"

"Yep. Evolution by the 51st century. I would have told you about it before, but… well, as we hadn't really progressed beyond condom use anyway…."

"Ok, but, then that's normal for males where – uh, _when_ – you're from? Not something that came with your immortality?"

"That's right. Though, all populations are different. The colony I'm from originally, the majority of males were fertile. John's from a different part of the same galaxy where male fertility is still an exception."

"Would you ever… um, want to have children?"

Jack sighed. "That's a complicated question. I was pregnant once. But I was stuck in a time loop, and when we finally got out of it, well, things that happened during that time didn't exist anymore."

"I understand," Ianto said quietly.

"There's more, of course," Jack said, not sure how Ianto would take the rest of his answer, but since he'd promised to be open about things that had to do with them both, hiding it or omitting it wasn't an option anymore. Ianto didn't look anything but attentive, so Jack took encouragement from that. "I do have a child," Jack said, and with that Ianto became the only living person other than Her Majesty who knew that about Jack Harkness.

Ianto couldn't help thinking back to his first doubts about dating Jack, before he'd known anything about Torchwood and Time Agents. _I just hope he isn't sneaking around on a wife and three kids or something._ Ianto could presume from the singular noun that it wasn't three kids, and Jack had told him back then that, no, he wasn't married. And then there was the fact that: "You don't sound happy when you say that," Ianto observed.

"We don't have a good relationship," Jack said quietly. "Her mother and I didn't either. She wouldn't let me anywhere near them for years. By the time Maria passed… Alice just thought I'd spent all that time being… well, what everybody thinks of me, really: the goodtime guy who's always got something and someone better to do."

Ianto shut his eyes, feeling only a fraction of the sting Jack must have been feeling. "That's not fair," he whispered.

"Yeah," Jack murmured.

Ianto held Jack close to him. "I think you're a wonderful man, Jack. I hope you believe that. Even more so because of everything you've endured and come through still able to love."

"I could say the same about you," Jack said, trying to steady his voice.

* * *

Jack stood at Ianto's refrigerator, frowning at the contents.

"Letting all the cold air out, you are," Ianto grumbled, shifting passed Jack to put on a small pot of coffee.

"Not much else in there but cold air. You used to have real food, as I recall."

Ianto sighed. "Yeah. I tried to keep that up, but sort of wound up in a pattern of takeaway being all I've had time for. On the upside, we're constantly running – literally – so I haven't put on weight."

"You didn't have any weight to spare as it was," Jack said. "And if this is indicative of your diet, you aren't getting enough vegetables."

Ianto raised a brow. "You're right. My cucumber rations did diminish rather significantly."

Jack narrowed his eyes and suppressed a grin. "I'm serious. Now I'm back, I'm going to have to insist you eat better."

"Maybe you should show me how to eat properly," Ianto said with his most innocent look.

Jack struggled not to snicker. "You should have been taking notes an hour ago."

"But you said it was veg I needed, and what you had was all meat."

Jack shook his head and sighed. "I can't do better than that, you win."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him. Jack responded in kind, leading to a long, enjoyable snog while the coffee brewed.

"Coffee," Ianto said, giving Jack one more peck as the coffee brewer clicked off. "Then we'll go for lunch before work. I'll even have a salad. Maybe two."

Jack decided not to think about that 'before _work'_ part. As eager as he was to get back to his team, he didn't fancy the awkwardness that was sure to hang in the air for the next few days. Nor was he exactly sure how to apologise and explain his sudden and prolonged disappearance. He decided to just concentrate on Ianto's coffee and going to lunch together – just like a normal couple.

Before Ianto pulled away to pour a couple mugs, Jack gently framed his face between his hands for a moment. "I love you, Ianto. I know I don't say it enough, I'm a lot better at showing than telling, but I do love you."

"I love you, too, Jack. Don't worry about how many times you say it or how many times you send flowers. I won't doubt it as long as I can feel it."

Jack determined then and there that not a day would go by that Ianto Jones didn't feel how loved he was.


	33. Chapter 33

After lunch, as he and Ianto walked down the bayside boardwalk in a misty rain, Jack reached out for Ianto's hand. "What am I facing?" Jack asked as they approached the tourist office.

Ianto glanced over. "What do you mean?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Are they angry at me? What were things like while I was gone?"

Ianto gave Jack's hand a squeeze. "You're their Captain. _Our_ Captain. It wasn't easy without you, but from what I've gathered, that's because you were a good leader. There were still difficult situations, but your leadership helped immensely. And the reason we've got through it till now is also down to your leadership. Andy and Rhys were able to work together with us to keep everything functioning because there were some solid practices in place."

Jack let out a breath. "Here I always thought we were winging it."

Ianto ignored Jack's attempt at levity. "We were worried, Jack. That was the main thing. I think the best thing would be to call a team meeting as soon as we go in. We all need to debrief and regroup and be ready to adjust to new dynamics the next time we're called out to save the world."

"It's _really_ hot when you talk sense like that," Jack said, turning on the charm.

"Nice try," Ianto smirked. "Come on. I'll put coffee on," he said, unlocking the door.

Jack immediately took a half step back, looking around at the little front office. "It… it looks nice in here…."

Ianto's smirk turned a little more proud. "That's because this is my territory. Along with the archives. Which are still 80% a bloody disaster, but I'm making progress."

Jack stared at Ianto admiringly. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wait till you see the rest."

"Huh. Ok," Jack nodded, letting Ianto go ahead of him to open the hidden door that lead to the lift. "Hey, Ianto?" Jack said as the lift doors closed behind them. "You're with me, right?"

Ianto just smiled, nodded, and took Jack's hand.

Jack's grin broadened as the lift doors opened, the alarm went, and the cog door rolled back. He had _really_ missed the Hub, something he'd never have believed possible. Something was markedly different, though, Jack thought. It wasn't just that Ianto apparently ran a very tidy ship – another thing he'd never have believed possible – but something in the air…. Jack turned to Ianto. "The air is dry in here. It's never been dry in here!"

"Dehumidifiers. All primary levels," Ianto shrugged. "Draws down the moisture and condenses it. We added triple-purification filters and recirculate the water throughout the Hub. We now have the cleanest drinking water in the European Union. I test it weekly. The quality of the air down here was harmful to the archives, let alone the humans, and the water down here was doing unforgivable things to my coffee grounds. I also fixed the heating."

"Yeah… I can tell," Jack said, a bit mystified at the improvements. "Last time the heating worked in here was… December 1962. It conked out right before the New Year, just in time for that freak century blizzard. I've never been convinced the Xartnec who turned up repeatedly that winter didn't bring the weather and knock out our heating, just to be annoying."

Ianto gave Jack a raised brow and rolled his eyes. "Just as I suspected, then. The reason the heating went out was that no one bothered changing the filter. And clearly, in 50 years, never bothered checking that was the problem either."

"Oh…."

"Alright, Jack?" Rhys called, coming out of the greenhouse and glancing between Jack and Ianto. He didn't want to ask right out, but after that confrontation in the field the night before, he rather expected significantly more tension.

"Yeah, Rhys," Jack called back with a nod. "Everything's alright. I hope," he added quietly. "Where's everybody, Rift call?"

"No, it's been a quiet morning. Andy and Tosh are working on some tech research thing, down the archives. John's not been in yet."

"Call him, please. I want to have a team meeting in 30 minutes or so." Jack took a deep breath. "You all deserve an explanation from me."

Rhys hesitated a moment. "You're sure, Jack? If it's none of our business, it's none of our business, you know."

"I know, Rhys, and thanks. But, yeah, we need a meeting."

"Ok. I'll get on it."

"Thanks, Rhys. Can you get Ianto's swipe card and weapon as well? He'll need them."

Rhys nodded and gave Ianto a grin, but said nothing more about it.

"Coffee, Rhys?" Ianto asked before Rhys set about gathering the team.

"Have to ask?" Rhys laughed.

"Nope, just a formality," Ianto smiled, heading to his coffee corner.

Jack stood aside for a moment, taking in how smoothly things seemed to be operating, like there'd never been an interruption. He wasn't surprised that Ianto got on well, but he seemed so… natural within the Hub. And maybe the improvements to the place weren't just in air quality and cleanliness.

Jack realized he was standing about at a loose end and decided to go see what the state of his office was these days. Before he was halfway up the stairs, Andy and Tosh emerged from the lower levels and Jack stopped short. Andy had his arm around Toshiko's shoulders and she was holding his hand in a way that definitely suggested more than just warm camaraderie. Apparently, Jack had just as much to catch up on as his team did!

Jack continued up to his office and a couple minutes later, Ianto caught him up with a mug of coffee on offer. Jack hadn't yet stopped staring at his desk. Everything was just as he'd left it… except that on his desk was a tidy stack of bound reports, half a metre high.

"What are those?" Jack asked faintly, finally finding his voice.

"Daily reports," Ianto said, and Jack groaned. "Take it easy," Ianto smirked, picking up the top book. "Each book is a month's worth. I've broken them down by week, by day, and by individual's report. Each week has a summary report and there's a monthly overview as well at the beginning."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's… a really good idea. Think you could keep on doing it that way? Would make it a lot easier for going back and referencing -"

"It would, wouldn't it? I see no reason why I couldn't continue compiling your reports this way. After all, it's how I'm doing them for the archives. Mind you, though, that doesn't mean you're going to get out of reading them – and writing them."

Jack pouted pitifully, hoping to soften Ianto up.

"Behave and drink your coffee, Captain," Ianto chided, replacing the report book.

"Here I was starting to think this might actually be a good idea," Jack grumbled, sitting down behind his desk and opening the drawer. His keyring was inside, just as Ianto had said the night before. "Hey, um… the loft?"

"Untouched. Except for dusting. Cleaned out the fridge and your cupboards, though. Wouldn't do to have mice or bugs."

"Wouldn't do in the least. Thank you for taking such care of things. It's not in the job description, you know?"

"Maybe not for the GSO job, but I have it on good authority that it is part of being a good boyfriend."

"In that case, you deserve a rise," Jack grinned, standing up and kissing Ianto soundly.

"Pay's good," Ianto smiled. "We should get over to the board room."

Jack nodded and started toward the door, then turned. "What about my bunker?" he asked, pointing at the ladder.

"Just dusted there, as well." Ianto stopped a moment, frowning a bit. "I, um… a couple times I had slept there, actually. I was just so tired…. I didn't go through any of your things, though."

"Don't be worried about it, Ianto. In fact, any bed of mine is a bed of yours, even without me in it – standing invitation."

* * *

"What, exactly, are we here for?" John complained, slumped in a chair at the far end of the table and shielding his eyes. "We know he's back. What's the point of –"

"The point is getting the team on track, sunshine," Rhys barked louder than normal, and John winced. Andy and Tosh just politely hid their amusement as much as possible. "No better than you deserve. Shouldn't even be having hypervodka in this star system."

"Moved the board room?" Jack noted, strolling in with Ianto. "Not a bad idea. It's more defensible down here. Let's hope that's never an issue, of course. So… lot of changes around the place. So far, all look long overdue to me. Welcome aboard, by the way," Jack said to Tosh. "How's the job change working?"

"Quite well, thanks. The mainframe here is… well, just about the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

Jack grinned and nodded. "We'll have a lot to talk about. We all will," he said, addressing the full team again. "I don't doubt that it'll take a little time for everybody to get back on just the same page, so just don't worry about rehashing anything if necessary." Jack cleared his throat and took a seat. "I owe you all an apology, as well as my gratitude for keeping this place going without me. The fact is, I never intended to be gone for more than a few hours, and that's why I didn't tell anyone I was rushing off. I fully expected it to be no more than, say, taking a run out to Swansea. When things… got delayed, I wasn't able to get in contact with any of you about it."

"Noticed you didn't bring back that hand in the jar," Andy mentioned quietly.

"Yeah. It's back with its original owner," Jack said.

"So it was the Doctor?"

Jack nodded.

"Could he fix it?"

"No," Jack said blankly.

"And why couldn't I get you on the…," John piped up before Andy could start the wave of condolences, waggling his left wrist.

Jack sighed. "Well, firstly, because the Doctor's TARDIS literally went to the end of the universe to try to shake me off, after which a bunch of stuff happened that nearly lead to the end of the world, and secondly, because shortly after we returned from there, we ended up on a UNIT ship where I was held captive for a year – which, fortunately, was largely reversed because trust me when I say that nothing good happened that year."

Ianto sat silently, thinking that if he ever met this Doctor, there was going to be quite the account to settle.

"But now that everything ok," Jack continued before there were too many questions, "I have a proposal to make."

"Bloody hell, Jack!" John complained. "The whole bloody team doesn't need to be kept abreast of your romance with Eyecandy."

"I was referring to business proposal, of sorts," Jack retorted, though he had to admit it was a rather good idea.

"What d'you have in mind, Jack?" Rhys asked, hoping to head off any Time Agent snipe-fights.

Jack stood up again. "There's one other change that's long overdue around here. We need a medic." Jack opened his wrist strap and projected a profile onto the screen. "Meet Dr. Martha Jones."


	34. Epilogue

"Hey."

Ianto woke, marginally, snuggled in the big, cushy bed, surrounded by dove-grey goose-down pillows and duvet. For a moment he wondered where he was. The old, upscale converted warehouse loft with exposed brick and ductwork and massive bare windows weren't his flat.

Following the finger gently stroking his cheek back to the source of the sound that had woken him clarified things. The night before had been… exceptional. He guessed this was the 'time to go' part, though, and blinked his eyes, trying to force himself not to slide back into sleep in the comfort of the fluffy bed.

He and Jack had been spending nearly every night of the last few months at Ianto's flat, except when shear exhaustion made it more attractive to just curl up in Jack's bunk for a few hours. The night before had been their last night in Jack's industrial-chic loft. Together, they'd packed up Jack's few personal items around the place and packed them into the boot of Ianto's Audi, before having one last tumble in the room where they'd enjoyed their first.

"Shh. Don't get up yet," Jack said quietly. "Just wanted to let you know there's a Weevil sighting about 10 blocks from here. I'll take care of it, should only be a few minutes. Sleep as long as you want, ok? Only thing left to do is pack up the electric kettle, our mugs, and the bedclothes."

"Uh… ok," Ianto murmured, trying to process what Jack was telling him. Something about a Weevil…. Oh. "Jack, I can be ready to run after it in 3 minutes," he said, throwing back the blankets. "You don't have to deal with it alone."

"Hold it, Mr. Jones. No way. You're staying here and catching up on some sleep. I know for a fact you didn't get much last night," Jack paused with a hint of self-satisfaction, "and I won't risk you being off your game out there. _Not_ a week before the wedding."

Ianto had started to set his jaw and narrow his eyes, ready to argue with Jack over his ability to help cover a stray Weevil for the six-zillionth time, until Jack played the wedding card. Every time he wanted to win an argument for the last few weeks, that had been Jack's go-to suit. Ianto flopped back against his pillow with a deep sigh, knowing he was only encouraging Jack's coercion scheme but completely unable to say no.

"Be. Careful. Got it?" Ianto said warningly.

"I will, I promise," Jack said, leaning in for a quick kiss and tucking Ianto's dressing gown up over his shoulders. "Back to sleep, Tiger. I'll be back in minutes," Jack grinned.

"Yeah. Heard that before," Ianto grumbled, lying back down and snuggling in – even a grumpy Torchwood agent knew better than to pass on rest.

Not 20 minutes later, Ianto's mobile on the nightstand started ringing, jarring him awake. Rolling over with a sigh, Ianto reached for the phone, fully expecting it to be a cry for help from Jack. He was surprised to see Tosh's name on the ID.

"Tosh? What's going on? Aren't you off this morning?"

"Yeah, um, Ianto… can you come round? I'm going to need some help…. There is no way my frock is fitting me in a week's time!"

Ianto had to smile. Tosh had never been given to irrational fussing, but all the pre-wedding stuff was definitely tests her nerves. Moral support was Best Man's top job, apparently. "Last minute alterations, is it? Well, whatever it is, everything was fitting properly a fortnight ago, so it can't be too drastic -"

"Ianto, have a look at the photo in your messages and _then_ tell me what's too drastic," Tosh said shortly. "And whatever you do, do _not_ ring Andy!"

"Ok," Ianto said calmly, not used to be snapped at by his best friend. He tapped the button to bring up his incoming text messages and opened the file attachment from Tosh. It was a mirror-selfie of Tosh in silk pyjama bottoms and a camisole top that no longer fit over her suddenly eight-months-pregnant stomach. Ianto stared for a long few moments, then sighed.

Typical. Bloody Torchwood. He couldn't wait to see what fun the Torchwood Curse held for his and Jack's wedding in another three months!


End file.
